La Succession
by The Idle Raspberry
Summary: Le Capitole a été renversé. Grace au nouveau gouvernement, la République, les districts n'existent plus. On est libres, on mange a sa faim... La paix règne cette fois-ci vraiment sur Panem. Et si...? Fiction sur les enfants de Katniss & Peeta, et sur le monde et la société post-Snow.
1. 1: Rose

_Hunger Games et tout ce qui y touche ne m'appartient EVIDEMMENT pas, donc prière de ne pas me saquer avec des commentaires haineux. Je respecte profondément l'œuvre de Mrs Suzanne Collins, et ai pour l'auteur une admiration sans limites._

_Merci, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

La pluie coule doucement sur mon visage. Les gouttes transparentes roulent doucement le long de mon nez en trompette recouvert de taches de son. Mes cheveux sont trempés, tout comme mes vêtements, qui collent désagréablement à ma peau. La pluie m'apporte une fraicheur formidable en ce début de journée d'été, et c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait après une nuit chaude et lourde comme je viens de passer. Mais je ne peux pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Maman, Papa et Rose m'attendent à la maison. C'est un grand jour pour notre famille. Pour notre pays.

Je remets un peu d'ordre a mes cheveux plaqués sur mon crane, et je file me mettre a l'abri sous un des porches de la rue commerciale de ce qui a jadis été appelé le district Douze, et qui a maintenant été rebaptisé la Région minière. C'est l'un des quartiers les plus importants de Panem, c'est ici que l'on trouve la plupart des hautes personnalités du pays, comme mes parents par exemple. L'actuel Gouverneur, Alicante Espérandieu, habitait une des maisons du quartier, avant qu'il ne soit nommé à la tête du Gouvernement, et donc relocalisé vers ce qui s'appelait le Capitole, et qui est maintenant connu sous le nom d'Eden. Ely, le fils du Gouverneur Espérandieu, avec qui j'étais a l'école, m'a une fois raconté au téléphone que le bureau de son père est si grand que quand il avait crié son nom (Ely n'y est allé que pour se faire réprimander, évidemment), ca avait résonné comme dans une église. J'ai une petite pensée amicale pour mon ami, alors que je contourne son ancienne demeure. Dans quelques heures, ce sera de nouveau la sienne, mais celle que sa famille occupe dans l'Eden sera attribuée au nouveau Gouverneur que le peuple élira dans la matinée, en même temps que le nouveau gouvernement de la République.

A cette pensée, je presse le pas. Inutile de faire attendre ma famille, qui m'a envoyé chercher des fruits à l'épicerie du coin pour le petit déjeuner. Je passe derrière la maison vide des Espérandieu, puis j'entre dans mon quartier, qui lui a gardé son nom de Village des Vainqueurs. Une douzaine de maisons semblables s'alignent le long d'une allé pavée, et contrairement au temps d'où mes parents y avaient emménagé pour la première fois, toutes ces demeures sont habitées. Quand j'arrive devant la mienne, je pousse le battant de la porte en acajou, et rentre sur la pointe des pieds, car mes chaussures sont pleine de boue. A peine ai-je posé ma besace a terre qu'une voix m'interpelle.

-Finn ? Tu es rentré ?

La plupart des mères de mes camarades ont des voix d'anges, douces et calmes. La mienne a peut-être un ton maternel, mais il est fort et assuré. Je préfère ca. Sa tête passe par la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Quelques mèches grises se baladent dans ses longs cheveux bruns, mais on ne les voit presque pas. Son visage est souriant lorsque ses yeux gris acier rencontrent les miens, exactement pareils. Papa m'a raconté qu'avant, elle ne souriait presque jamais. Ce a quoi Maman a répondu qu'un sourire sincère était une chose rare, et qu'elle n'était pas comme tous ces hypocrites qui sourient a longueur de journée. Maintenant, c'est différent. Elle sourie plus souvent. Surtout quand elle nous regarde, Rose et moi. J'entre dans la cuisine, et dépose un baiser mouillé sur sa joue.

-J'ai laissé mes chaussures dans l'entrée.

-Parfait. Pense à les nettoyer avant de partir, tout a l'heure. Il faut que tu sois présentable.

Je hoche la tête négligemment, et pose les fruits que j'ai rapportés sur la table en bois qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Ma mère examine mes achats : plusieurs petites pommes vertes, quelques oranges et une poignée de cerises bien mûres. Si les pommes et les cerises sont de saison et ont été cueillies la ou se trouvaient l'ancien district Onze, les oranges ne poussent que très loin d'ici et sont donc une denrée plutôt chère. Mais c'est également le péché mignon de ma sœur, et en ce jour si spécial, ma mère ne cherche qu'à lui faire plaisir. Ses doigts agiles, coupés par endroits à cause de la corde de l'arc qu'elle utilisait jadis pour chasser, se promènent sur les provisions.

-C'est parfait. Comment va Leevy ?

Leevy est l'ancienne voisine de ma mère, et également une de ses amies d'enfance. Elle a pris le poste de maraichère qui s'est présenté à elle lorsque le Gouvernement a attribué de nouveau du travail aux habitants de Panem.

-Elle nous embrasse tous, et souhaite une bonne chance à Rose. Elle viendra peut-être.

-Bien, bien…

Ses doigts passent maintenant dans mes cheveux blonds cendrés, mouillés et emmêlés comme un nid d'oiseau. Elle me donne une tape sur la tête.

-Va te laver, tu ressembles à un rat d'égout !

Je lui tire la langue, et file a l'étage. La porte de ma sœur est close, mais j'entends sa voix, posée et convaincante, réciter une énième fois le discours qu'elle tiendra au pays dans quelques heures. Je souris malgré moi : Rose excelle pour ce qui est de parler devant une assistance. Elle n'a presque pas besoin de répéter. Elle pourrait vendre des glaces aux Eskimos. J'entre dans la salle de bain en face de la porte de ma chambre, envoie valdinguer mes vêtements trempés et fais jaillir l'eau chaude du pommeau de douche. Je me frotte vigoureusement la peau avec une brosse dure, et sort de la cabine en chantonnant doucement un refrain que nos parents nous ont enseigné, a ma sœur et moi, lorsqu'on était petits. Si Papa l'appelle La Chanson du Pré, Maman préfère lui donner un nom plus personnel. La Berceuse de Rue. Lorsque nous étions petits, nous ne comprenions pas vraiment le sens de cette appellation, car la rue n'est qu'une petite fleur jaune sans gros intérêt. Mais Rue est en fait une fillette que Maman a connue lors de ses premiers Hunger Games. Après les premiers jours, elles se sont alliées contre les autres participants. Lorsque l'un des tributs a massacré la petite fille du district Onze, ma mère est restée a ses cotés jusqu'à la toute fin, et lui a chanté cette chanson-la, qui parle d'un Pré idyllique ou règne la paix. Enfin, pas si idyllique que ca, puisque la grande étendue d'herbe qui se situe non loin de notre quartier lui ressemble trait pour trait. Du vert a perte de vue, du calme, et des fleurs un peu partout. Avec mes camarades d'école, on y va souvent après les cours pour décompresser en s'allongeant dans l'herbe grasse sous le soleil. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande si Rue n'a jamais eu la chance de connaitre un Pré comme celui-là avant sa nomination aux Jeux. Je me doute que la réponse est non, évidemment.

_BOUM BOUM BOUM !_

Un tambourinement à la porte me sort de ma torpeur. J'enfile rapidement mon pantalon de lin beige et ma chemise blanche immaculée, et j'ouvre la porte. Rose, le nez froncé, m'adresse ce que nous avons convenu d'appeler le « regard de la mort ». Oh-oh. Je souris innocemment.

-Oui ?

-Ca fait des siècles que Maman t'appelle, imbécile. Si tu veux ton petit déj', c'est maintenant. Après, on va devoir y aller.

-Oh, je n'entends rien d'ici, pardon. Je te suis.

Ma sœur fait la moue, et lève un sourcil. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil, me dresse sur la pointe des pieds, et lui plante un baiser sur la fossette qui orne sa joue gauche. Elle soupire, et ébouriffe ma tignasse trempée. Je suis tenté de faire de même, mais ses longs cheveux bruns sont retenus en un chignon si complexe qu'elle me tuerait si jamais je n'y enlevais ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu. Nous descendons donc tous les deux dans la cuisine, ou nous trouvons nos parents serrés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux clos, l'air heureux. Je souris. J'aime quand ils sont comme ca. Maman finit par nous voir, et relève doucement la tête.

-Ah, enfin !

-Ouais, maintenant que Monsieur Finnick Mellark a fini de chanter, on peut peut-être passer à table ? raille Rose en tirant une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

Je fais mine de m'offusquer, et fais glisser les oranges vers elle. Son visage se détend instantanément, et elle plonge sur le sac en papier comme s'il renfermait de l'or. Ma mère éclate de rire, et part chercher le pain qu'elle a fait griller. Papa s'assoit a coté de Rose, et c'est dans ce genre de moments que je remarque a quel point leurs yeux bleus sont semblables. Tout en épluchant un des fruits du sac, ma sœur coule un regard vers mon père.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien… Je me demandais juste si la peut-être future Premier Ministre de Panem connaissait son discours par cœur…

Rose se fige. J'étouffe un éclat de rire : c'est exactement le genre de choses qui peut stresser ma sœur a un point inimaginable. Mon père le sait pertinemment, et un sourire se dessine sur son visage alors, qu'il passe un bras autour des épaules de mon ainée.

-Je rigole, championne ! Je sais que tu le connais sur le bout des doigts, ton discours ! Je te charrie un peu, il faut te détendre, Rosie.

-C'est pas drôle, râle ma sœur.

-De toutes façons, tu n'auras à le faire que si jamais tu es élue, non ? je demande.

-Oui…, admet Rose en se détendant un peu, et en reprenant l'épluchage de son orange.

-Ce qui représente 50% des chances, glisse rapidement Papa.

Tandis que j'éclate cette fois-ci franchement de rire, et que ma sœur se met à nous hurler dessus, ma mère nous rejoint, munie d'un grand plat rempli de pain grillé, d'œufs et de bacon. Elle donne un coup sec sur la nuque de mon père.

-Peeta ! Arrête avec ca !

-Pardon, Rose, excuse-moi…, parvient-il à articuler entre deux hoquets de rire.

-Ca ne m'atteint même pas, affirme ma sœur en croquant dans son quartier d'orange.

Le petit déjeuner se déroule dans une atmosphère plutôt joyeuse, même si Rose est toujours un peu tendue. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour elle. Le moment venu, elle sera parfaite, comme d'habitude. Maman dit qu'elle a hérité du charisme de mon père, et c'est complètement vrai. Tous les deux peuvent captiver une foule rien qu'avec leurs mots. Selon mes parents, j'ai plutôt le comportement de ma mère, « en moins pire », me dit-elle. Je ne fais confiance qu'a ma famille, et a un cercle très restreint d'amis proches. Et je ne suis pas très doué pour communiquer. Pas du tout, même. Quand la dernière assiette est vidée, nous partons tous nous préparer à sortir. Il nous faut maintenant rejoindre la place centrale de la Région, la ou se déroulait jadis la Moisson des Hunger Games. Je nettoie sommairement mes chaussures, les enfile, et attends mes parents sur le perron. Rose, très sérieuse dans sa robe blanche sans manches, une pochette noire remplie de documents sous le bras, sort en dernière, et prend le bras de mon père en souriant nerveusement. Alors que nous avançons dans l'allée principale, j'aperçois la famille Cartwright qui s'avance depuis le bout de la rue. Delly, qui est une très vieille amie de Papa, tient son petit dernier, Elric, par une main, et a la seconde passée autour des épaules de son mari, un gars roux de l'ancien district Trois appelé Benno. Ses sept autres enfants marchent joyeusement autour de leurs parents en piaillant comme une volée de petits oiseaux. Lorsque le régime du Capitole est tombé, il a fallu beaucoup de temps au pays pour se reconstruire, mais bientôt, les ressources ont été a peu près équilibrées partout. Avoir des enfants a alors été considéré comme une chose financièrement indifférente, et plutôt comme un plaisir personnel. Les gens comme Delly et son mari ont alors décidé de fonder une famille nombreuse, sachant que leurs enfants ne manqueraient jamais de rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à notre hauteur, Delly lâche le petit Elric et son mari pour aller embrasser mes parents. Benno, qui a toujours eu une affection certaine pour Rose et moi, m'ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant. Je lui rends son sourire. Benno est un ancien Muet, ce qui veut dire qu'on a sectionné sa langue suite a un crime qu'il a commis contre le Capitole. Maman n'arrête pas de dire qu'il a été chanceux de tomber sur une personne comme Delly, qui était prête à l'aimer comme il était. Comme il n'avait ni famille, ni NOM DE FAMILLE, il a tout simplement pris celui de son épouse. Laquelle s'approche de ma sœur, et l'étreint gentiment.

-Grand, grand jour pour toi, Rose ! Bonne chance !

-Merci, marmotte la concernée, dont le visage commence à virer au vert.

-Rose, tu es drôlement jolie dans ta robe ! la complimente Ethel, l'ainée des petits Cartwright, âgée d'une douzaine d'années.

-J'espère que tu vas être ministre, ca changera du vieux monsieur moche d'avant, ajoute une autre, une gamine de six ans blonde comme les blés.

-Nora ! s'offusque sa mère, tandis que le reste de nous éclate de rire.

La fillette ouvre de grands yeux, et hausse les épaules comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Je la regarde plus attentivement. Elle n'est pas très grande. Toute menue. Ses longs cheveux sont tressés dans son dos avec un ruban bleu assorti à sa robe. Et ma mère l'observe comme si c'était un fantôme. Elle doit lui rappeler ma tante Prim, que je n'ai jamais connu, puisqu'elle a été assassinée lorsqu'elle avait mon âge. C'est en sa mémoire que ma sœur s'est appelée Rose (Prim est la contraction de Primrose, donc Maman n'a eu qu'a prendre la deuxième partie du nom de sa défunte petite sœur). Ma mère s'aperçoit que je la regarde. Elle hoche subrepticement la tête. « Tout va bien ». Ou du moins me dit-elle. Delly propose que nous y allions. Nos deux familles partent alors d'un bon pas vers la place ou se déroulera l'élection, tout en bavardant joyeusement. Mais Rose reste un peu en retrait. En m'en apercevant, je ralentis pour être à sa hauteur. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me le dise : elle est morte de peur. Ca se voit à son visage devenue blême, a ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où sort une respiration hachée, à ses grands yeux bleus qui s'agitent. Les coins de ses lèvres s'agitent nerveusement, en pale tentative de sourire. Je passe mon bras derrière sa taille, et lui donne une pression que j'espère rassurante. C'est drôle, quand j'y pense. Elle fait presque la même taille que moi, maintenant. Il y a encore un ou deux ans, elle me dépassait complètement, chose normale, puisque nous avons six ans d'écart. Mais maintenant que j'ai quinze ans, elle n'est ma grande sœur que par ses vingt-et-unes années !

-Je crois que je vais vomir, gargouille-t-elle.

-Mais non. Tu vas salir ta tenue, et je ne te le conseille pas. Ca ferait une drôle d'impression pour un Premier Ministre, pas vrai ?

Regard de la mort. Joues verdâtres. Bras qui tremblent.

-Merci, petit frère. La je vais VRAIMENT finir par rendre mon p'tit déjeuner.

-OK, OK, ne m'écoute plus ! Dis-toi juste que tu vas assurer ! On est des gagnants, dans la famille, t'as ca dans le sang, Rosie.

Ma sœur lève les yeux au ciel, et relève le menton. Nous finissons par arriver à la place centrale, et elle semble plus détendue. Les Cartwright partent s'installer dans un coin, et souhaitent une dernière fois bonne chance à Rose. Des gens défilent, des visages que parfois je reconnais, qui adressent leurs encouragements à ma sœur. Celle-ci les accepte en souriant. C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel : ca y est, le charme a opéré. Des qu'elle est en face de son public, Rose devient placide, et maitrise son stress à la perfection. La seule étincelle de peur que je décèle dans ses yeux est celle qui s'allume lorsqu'Haymitch, ancien mentor et ami très proche de nos parents, nous rejoint pour nous dire que Rose doit monter sur l'estrade de bois car les élections vont bientôt commencer.

-Tous mes vœux sont avec toi, ajoute-t-il en lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule.

Rose le remercie a mi-voix, et se retourne vers mon père. Ses bras sont grand ouverts, et elle se jette dedans. Alors qu'elle se serre contre lui, il est tenté de lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Puis se ravise. Chignon oblige.

-Papa… Je me sens mal…

-C'est rien. Tu sais, j'ai vomi pour mes premiers Hunger Games.

-C'est vrai ? A cause de la peur ? je demande, car ca me semble être tout à fait légitime.

-Non. La nourriture du train était un peu trop riche, si tu veux mon avis.

Ma sœur et moi éclatons de rire. Maman aussi. Elle se souvient. Elle serre ma sœur dans ses bras, et lui dit de se dépêcher de rejoindre l'estrade. Je lui embrasse la joue, et lui fait la grimace que nous avions l'habitude de faire a notre mère lorsqu'elle s'énervait contre nous, quand nous étions petits. Je gonfle les joues, je louche, et je sors de ma gorge un bruit guttural et sourd. Elle pouffe de rire, m'ébouriffe les cheveux, et inspire un grand coup avant de monter sur l'estrade de bois. Mon père pose ses mains sur mes épaules, et ma mère se serre contre lui. Je me contente de faire passer mon poids d'une jambe à l'autre en me balançant. Sur l'estrade, Rose est rejoint par Mr Demies, un homme grisonnant qui a postulé pour devenir Ministre des Finances, et par Led, un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, qui lui souhaite devenir Ministre des Ressources Alimentaires. Lorsque ce dernier monte aux cotés de ma sœur, elle lui sourit, et ils se serrent la main. Ils ont du être a l'école ensemble, si mes souvenirs sont bons. L'écran géant tendu derrière eux s'allume alors, et toute la population de la Région se tait, et observe la vue aérienne de l'Eden qui nous est offerte. S'enchaine un plan serré de la tribune du Gouverneur Espérandieu, qui se lève, et agite la main en direction des caméras. Derrière lui, les membres de sa famille se tiennent debout, habillés sur leur trente-et-un. Je reconnais facilement son épouse, une femme plutôt ronde, avec de longs cheveux bruns, drapée dans une robe noires qui lui tombe jusqu'aux chevilles. Je promène mon regard sur le reste des personnes alignées a ses cotés. L'un d'eux s'avance, et commence a parler. J'ai la vague impression de le connaitre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et commence à vanter combien notre monde a changé, combien le Gouverneur a apporté au peuple, combien nous devons être reconnaissant envers le gouvernement… Et je réprime un hoquet de surprise.

* * *

_Voila pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si c'est le cas, les reviews sont les bienvenues. Et je serais aussi super content si vous me disiez ce que ne va pas, afin que je puisse m'améliorer ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire !_


	2. 2: Hangman

_Salut a tous/toutes !_

_D'abord, merci mille fois pour les reviews, je suis over-contente *pleure pleure*_

_Et ensuite… Pardon d'avance pour avoir vendu du rêve pour le personnage-mysterieux-qui-file-le-hoquet-a-Finnick-et-que-tout-le-monde-attend. C'est pas un truc de fou, c'est un de mes OC !_

_Voila. Bonne lecture_

* * *

-C'est Ely, qui parle ?! me chuchote Papa en posant doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

Je hoche subrepticement la tête, alors que je contemple ce qu'est devenu le petit garçon brun, effronté et rieur que j'ai laissé partir quatre ans plus tôt, et avec qui je n'ai pu parler que par téléphone au cours des dernières années. Ely a grandi. Sous sa chemise taillée dans le même tissu que la robe de sa mère, on peut voir les muscles de ses bras qui saillent. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire toujours en bataille et souvent sales, sont coupés courts, et coiffés en arrière. Il se tient droit, devant ses deux frères ainés, vêtus pareillement. Papa siffle discrètement.

-On dirait qu'il a perdu l'habitude de se rouler dans la boue.

-Ce sont bien Ely et ses frères, Finnick ? interroge Maman en se rapprochant.

Tandis que mon père lui répond, je ne peux m'empêcher de me regarder un peu. Mon pantalon beige est troué à l'ourlet de la jambe gauche, après une énième excursion dans les ronces de la forêt qui borde notre quartier. Ma chemise blanche parait presque sale, en comparaison de l'ensemble propre que porte mon ami sur l'écran. Mes cheveux blonds me tombent sur les yeux, et cela fait peut-être trois bons mois que je n'ai pas approché une paire de ciseaux. Et pourtant, c'est Ely qui me parait être le plus pitoyable de nous deux. Parce que, même si le Capitole et son régime totalitaire on été abolis depuis maintenant une trentaine d'années, la République exerce toujours une certaine pression sur nous. Oh, bien sur, nous pouvons manger à notre faim, et voyager dans tout le pays quand bon nous semble… Mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons libres pour autant. Les autorités sont très sévères pour ce qui est de la vie en communauté : nous avons tous des « obligations » pour le bien de notre société : tout vol, toute violence et tout débordement est puni par une amende ou par un emprisonnement. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que lors du temps de mes parents, mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que le gouvernement cherche à faire de nous une société trop parfaite. Ou la paix et la justice règnent toujours, et ou tout doit paraitre sous son meilleur jour. La preuve se tient debout, bien droit, devant mes yeux. L'Ely que je connaissais n'aurait jamais accepté de dire ces choses-la. Il a toujours tout fait par lui-même, comme nous tous, et n'aurait jamais admis qu'il dépendait autant de quelqu'un… Mais il le devait pour l'image de la République. Étant le fils d'Espérandieu, et tout ce qui va avec. Je sens la pression de mon père se renforcer sur mon épaule, et quand je lève le nez, je remarque son expression plutôt narquoise. Et je me sens fier. Je coule un regard vers Haymitch et Maman. Et a ma grande surprise, tandis que le premier regarde Ely avec dégout, la seconde ouvre de grand yeux terrifiés. Je donne un léger coup de coude à mon père, et lui indique ma mère du menton. Il s'éloigne aussitôt de moi, et va la prendre dans ses bras. Il doit savoir ce qui la tourmente. Haymitch, les sourcils froncés, s'approche de moi, et grince des dents.

-Que se passe-t-il ? je demande a voix basse.

-Tout ce cinéma lui rappelle un peu trop le Capitole. Et à moi aussi, si tu veux mon avis. Ce léchage de bottes… Ca me file les jetons.

-Ben, il est un peu obligé, non ? C'est le fils du Gouverneur, et…

-Oh, bien sur. Et j'imagine qu'il n'a pas _du tout_ changé, depuis que tu le connais.

J'ouvre la bouche… Pour la refermer. Je sais parfaitement qu'il a raison. Et si je me sens bien supérieur à Ely, une petite partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'est pas de l'injustice. Après tout on lui impose ces discours, non ?

-Bah alors, morpion, on t'a coupé la langue ?

-Non… Mais… Peut-être qu'intérieurement, Ely n'a pas changé ? Je veux dire, ca (je désigne l'écran du doigt), c'est l'image qu'il donne au peuple. Celle du fils parfait de Gouverneur. Pas la sienne.

Mes parents se rapprochent doucement de nous. Maman, appuyée sur Papa, ne peut pas détacher son regard de l'écran. Haymitch soupire, et donne un coup de talon dans une motte de terre.

-Justement ! C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ! C'est la République qui l'oblige à dire ces choses ! Crois-moi, Finnick, ca commence par la censure de la liberté d'expression, et ca se termine en Hun…

Ses yeux gris passent sur ma mère, pale et inquiète. Il avale le mot de justesse, et bougonne :

-Bref, en choses terribles. Enfin, tu es trop jeune pour parler de politique, morpion. De toute façon, on ferait mieux de se taire, et de regarder ta sœur être élue.

-Peut-être.

-Non, elle aura le poste, c'est sur. C'est pas ma filleule pour rien.

Je vire mes yeux sur l'estrade. Ely a fini de parler, et Alicante Espérandieu va a présent lire les noms des nouveaux membres du Gouvernement pour qui le peuple a voté durant les deux dernières semaines. Un zoom sur ses mains nous permet de voir l'enveloppe jaune qu'il déchire, le papier blanc qu'il en sort, et… Le tremblement de ses doigts. Il doit avoir peur de perdre sa place sur son piédestal. Il s'éclaircit la gorge –d'une manière qui me rappelle désagréablement Ely- et lit le nom sur le papier.

-Républicains, Républicaines… Veuillez applaudir votre nouveau Gouverneur. De la Région Minérale, Paleo McHorn.

Alors que l'écran géant nous envoie l'image de l'estrade de la Région Minérale, alias l'ancien District Deux, toute la foule rassemblée sur la Grand Place se met à frapper des mains. Et quand le visage du nouveau Gouverneur est enfin dévoilé par un zoom sur lui, le public émet un bruit d'étonnement. Et je fais pareil.

Paleo McHorn est jeune. Très jeune. Trop jeune. Il doit avoir un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans. C'était le benjamin de la course à la présidence, et c'est relativement incroyable qu'il ait été élu. Et c'est un également un choc pour le public, car nous avons eu la possibilité de voir son programme, mais pas sa tête, c'est une des règles des élections. C'est même un sacré choc. Parce que, même moi, je peux facilement l'avouer : Paleo McHorn est beau. Redoutablement beau. Son visage est triangulaire, bien dessiné. Ses fins cheveux châtain clair sont impeccablement plaqués en arrière sur son crane. Les muscles de ses bras sont apparents, comme ceux d'Ely, sous le léger lin de sa chemise bleu ciel. Et je pense que son sourire pourrait faire tomber plus d'une fille du pays. J'en vois d'ailleurs qui poussent des soupirs, et qui ne quittent pas l'écran des yeux. Je siffle.

-Hé ben… C'est une élection, ou un casting pour jeunes filles en fleur ?

-J'espère qu'il est aussi compétent qu'il est beau, marmonne Haymitch.

-Il a été élu par le peuple, ce n'est pas pour rien, non ?

-Mmmh… On verra quand il… Hé, ca va comme vous voulez ?

Je me tourne vers mes parents. En effet, ils regardent Paleo McHorn avec effarement, limite peur. Les couleurs on quitté leurs visages. J'agite gentiment ma main devant eux.

-Hum… On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme…

Soudain, Haymitch m'attrape brusquement l'épaule.

-Hé !

-Oh mon Dieu.

Ses yeux sont à présent rivés sur l'écran. Je hausse les sourcils, et regarde notre nouveau Gouverneur se faire adouber dans sa Région. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui peut les mettre dans cet état-la. La main d'Haymitch glisse de mon épaule.

-Nom d'un chien…

-Mais quoi, a la fin ?! Je vois pas ce que…

-Finnick Odair. C'est le sosie de Finnick Odair.

Je pivote ma tête vers mon père. Il tient Maman contre lui. Elle n'a pas l'air bien, comme si on lui avait porté un coup au ventre. Je la vois qui essaie de reprendre son souffle. A coté, Haymitch hoche vigoureusement de la tête. Et alors je percute. Finnick Odair est un ancien Vainqueur des Hunger Games. En sortant vivant des Hunger Games à 14 ans, il est un peu entré dans la légende, surtout que son physique avenant lui valait beaucoup d'attention de la part des habitants du Capitole. Ami proche de ma mère, il avait rejoint les rebelles lors de la Révolte, avant d'être tragiquement massacré par une meute de mutations génétiques, laissant derrière lui sa femme, Annie Cresta, avec qui mes parents sont toujours très proches puisque c'est la marraine de Rose, et un fils a naitre, Mello, qui est maintenant un des meilleurs pêcheurs de la Région Maritime. En somme, Finnick Odair est un héros. Et c'est bien de lui que je tiens mon prénom. Mais si je connais sa vie par cœur, je n'ai vu que quelques dessins de lui faits par mon père (tous les clichés pris par le Capitole ont été brulés après la Révolte), et je ne peux pas vraiment savoir s'il ressemble oui ou non a Paleo McHorn.

-C'est vrai ? je demande.

-C'en est troublant…, marmonne Haymitch.

-Non.

Ma mère a les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'accroche au bras de mon père comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son regard gris s'arrête sur moi.

-Non. Il… Regardez ses yeux.

Je m'exécute. Les yeux de notre nouveau Gouverneur sont jaunes ambrés. Comme ceux des rapaces. Haymitch tousse, et pose sa main sur l'épaule de ma mère.

-Oui, c'est… Différent.

-Finnick avait les yeux bleus, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon père hoche la tête, et ma mère s'empresse d'enchaîner :

-Mais ca n'a rien à voir avec la couleur. C'est son regard. Tu vois comment il dévisage Espérandieu ? Il a l'air…

-De quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à sortir un couteau sous sa gorge pour prendre le pouvoir, finit Haymitch.

-Oh, sérieusement… Je reconnais qu'il a une tête plutôt autoritaire, mais arrêtez de vous méfier de tout ce qui bouge ! soupire Papa.

Voyant qu'aucun de nous trois ne répond, il continue sur sa lancée.

-Réfléchissez : est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que le peuple de Panem aurait élu un tyran à sa tête ? Nous en avons eu qui nous ont été imposés pendant soixante-quinze ans. Le but du nouveau gouvernement est de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avant. Alors, même s'il a l'air un peu bizarre, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre à dégainer une arme en plein conseil des ministres.

Haymitch et Maman observent un moment de silence. Je regarde la pointe de mes chaussures. Je suis né seize ans après la chute de Snow. Je n'ai jamais connu que la République, même si on m'a longuement expliqué comment le pays était du temps des districts, et des Hunger Games. Alors je serais plutôt du coté de mon père, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de ma mère me fait douter : elle a toujours jugé les gens, et ne fait confiance qu'a certaines personnes, comme moi. Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'est jamais trompée sur quelqu'un. Je décide donc de réserver mon avis sur notre nouveau Gouverneur, alors qu'il termine son discours et que toute la foule applaudit. Les caméras de l'Eden filment de nouveau Alicante Espérandieu, qui s'apprête à déchirer l'enveloppe contenant le nom du Premier Ministre. Je glisse un regard vers ma sœur : elle fixe l'écran calmement. J'admire sa prestance en public, si ca ne tenait qu'a moi, je serais en train de trembler de la tête aux pieds.

-Républicains, Républicaines…

Je me rappelle qu'il y avait quatre ou cinq candidats pour ce poste. Ma sœur est la plus jeune.

-Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement…

Ils ont déjà élu un jeune pour Gouverneur. Ca ne se reproduira sans doute pas.

-Votre Premier Ministre fraichement élu…

Je réalise qu'elle n'a pratiquement aucune chance. Alors je ferme les yeux.

-M…

Silence radio. Je rouvre mes paupières. Le public retient son souffle. A l'écran, Espérandieu contemple le papier avec de grands yeux. Et c'est en souriant qu'il relève la tête et annonce :

-Mlle Rose Mellark, de la Région Minière !

Notre petite foule explose. Elle l'a fait ! Je saute sur place en applaudissant de toutes mes forces. Ma mère retient ses larmes, mon père crie. Haymitch siffle. Toute la Région est en liesse : la fille des meneurs de la Révolte est désormais leur Premier Ministre. Je n'avais pas compté ce facteur la dans mes statistiques : les gens ont du reconnaitre le nom de famille de mon père lors de la présentation des candidats a ce poste. Et qui mieux qu'un enfant de la Révolte peut aider à gouverner notre pays ?

Rose est resplendissante. Elle s'approche de la tribune munie d'un micro en souriant, et incline légèrement la tête. L'écran affiche un gros plan sur son visage, et les sous-titres nous disent de nous taire, mais la foule est trop agitée pour en prendre compte. Tandis que les acclamations retentissent de plus belle, Rose se met à rire, et nous cherche des yeux. Quand elle nous voit, je lève le pouce gauche en l'air : elle se mord la lèvre et fait de même. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'euphorie supplémentaires, la Région Minière accepte enfin de se taire, et ma sœur se racle la gorge.

-Peuple de Panem, merci. Merci d'avoir cru en moi. Être élue au poste de Premier Ministre est une immense honneur et une chance inouïe pour moi. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes, et je ferais tout pour satisfaire vos demandes. Mais si je vous parle aujourd'hui depuis cette tribune, c'est grâce a un petit groupe de personnes a qui je voudrais rendre hommage.

Elle inspire et expire lentement en fermant les yeux. Mon père la fixe, les sourcils haussés. Il l'a aidée à préparer son discours, et visiblement cette partie-la n'y figure pas. Rose poursuit :

-Si la République est aujourd'hui si prospère et si bien instaurée, c'est parce qu'elle est si différente de l'ancien régime. Il y a une trentaine d'années, malgré les menaces du… Du Capitole, certaines personnes se sont rebellées contre ce régime, contre la dictature exercée sur eux. Je vous parle d'hommes et de femmes comme l'on en voit dans les livres : de vrais héros, qui chaque minute, chaque seconde de leur périple, se sont battus pour que les générations futures n'aient pas à souffrir des mêmes maux qu'eux. C'est donc grâce a ces rebelles, à leur courage, a leur volonté d'être libres que je suis aujourd'hui ici. Et je suis fière de faire partie de leur succession.

Rose soupire, et relève la tête avec un sourire mi-peiné, mi-heureux.

-Merci a vous. Merci pour eux.

Une salve d'applaudissements s'élève. La caméra filme un court instant mes parents, puis Haymitch, puis les Cartwright. Et revient a Rose, qui descend maladroitement de l'estrade, et se mêle a la foule pour nous rejoindre. Tandis que sur l'écran, Alicante Espérandieu revient pour ouvrir les dix autres enveloppes des ministres divers, ma sœur arrive enfin devant nous. Mes parents la serrent dans leurs bras du plus fort qu'ils peuvent. Je vois les lèvres de mon père former le mot « Merci » à l'oreille de Rose. Quand ils la libèrent de leur étreinte, je file me jeter dans ses bras. Elle embrasse le sommet de mon crane, et on se sourit tous les deux. Haymitch passe un bras affectueux autour des épaules de sa filleule.

Le reste des élections se passe dans la brume la plus totale pour nous. Je ne retiens même pas les noms des élus. Nous passons le reste de la cérémonie à parler entre nous (pas besoin de se taire, puisque les discours se font dans la Région des vainqueurs !) de la vie future de Rose. Elle est simplement Premier Ministre, aussi n'aura-t-elle pas à partir habiter dans l'Eden. Je pourrais donc garder ma maison, ma Région, mon école… Et ma sœur !

-Excusez-moi…

Nous nous retournons tous les cinq ensembles. Un jeune homme, que l'on devine au service du gouvernement grâce a sa tenue noire et blanche, s'approche. Je me rends alors compte que l'écran géant est éteint, et que la foule commence à se disperser. Les élections sont finies. L'employé s'approche de ma sœur, et bafouille :

-Mlle Mellark, j'ai l'ordre de vous escorter jusqu'au Village des Vainqueurs, ou une maison vous sera officiellement remise…

-J'y habite déjà, répond Rose, les sourcils froncés.

-Oh ! Oh, je sais bien, pardonnez-moi… Vos parents (il s'incline devant eux), ils font partie des personnalités de la Région, mais…

-Je hais cette appellation, marmonne mon père avant d'embrasser doucement le front de ma mère.

Le jeune homme est perturbé. Il ne trouve plus ses mots. Rose lui sourit gentiment.

-Vous parliez du Village des Vainqueurs…

-Ah, ah oui ! Même si vous résidez déjà là-bas, c'est la procédure, Mademoiselle. Je vais donc juste vous escorter jusqu'à votre demeure.

Je me retiens de rire. C'est à la limite du pathétique. Notre petit groupe se met donc à suivre l'employé sur le chemin que nous connaissons par cœur, puisque chacun d'entre nous le fait au moins une fois par jour. Haymitch me tape sur l'épaule, me fait signe qu'il s'en va. Je hoche la tête, et vais discrètement prévenir mes parents. Rose semble un peu déçue que son parrain l'abandonne ainsi, mais elle se reprend vite : elle sait qu'il n'a jamais aimé les procédures, et qu'en plus, le jour des élections, la Régions est pleine de monde. Haymitch préfèrera rester chez lui, avec pour toute compagnie une bouteille de vin, et ca lui ira très bien comme ca.

Une fois devant chez nous, les caméras filment ma sœur en train de recevoir les clefs de notre maison de la part d'un des collègues du jeune homme qui nous a escortés. Je tache de dissimuler mon fou rire, tant la scène est ridicule, mais quand je lève les yeux vers mes parents, je me rends compte que mon père fait pareil. Maman, elle, a juste l'air fatiguée par toutes ces stupidités que la République nous fait accomplir. Une fois que tout a été filmé, les caméras sont remballées, on félicite Rose une dernière fois, on nous prend en photo devant notre maison… Et nous pouvons enfin rentrer à l'intérieur. Dans le hall d'entrée, aucun de nous quatre ne parle. Jusqu'à ce que mon père et moi explosions de rire.

-Oh, ben tiens. Rigolez, vous deux, marmonne Rose en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Tant mieux si ca vous fait rire, moi ca m'exaspère, ajoute Maman en soupirant.

Mon père se redresse, arrête de rire, et tend la main vers Rose.

-Maaaaaaaaademoiselle Mellaaaaaaaaaark, les clefs de votre propre maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiison, avec les compliments de la Répuuuuuuuuuuuuuublique, dit-il en mimant la voix hautaine de l'homme qui a remis lesdites clefs à ma sœur.

Et c'est reparti pour un fou rire. Rose tente d'abord de dire quelque chose en ouvrant sa bouche, mais… Elle éclate de rire malgré elle. Ma mère lève les yeux au ciel.

-Dans ces cas-la, je préfère en pleurer qu'en rire, soupire-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers nos trois silhouettes qui tressautent sous les rires, et esquisse un sourire. Puis elle repart dans la cuisine, et nous crie de bien vouloir nous mettre à table.

-Enfin, si votre père veut bien daigner se bouger un peu pour préparer le repas.

-Ah ?

-Il va pas se faire tout seul, tu sais.

-C'est toujours moi qui fait tout, râle Papa en se redressant.

-Je chasse, tu cuisines. C'est notre deal.

Il soupire, et va la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Rose et moi montons à l'étage pour nous laver les mains, quand j'entends toquer à la porte. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre ma sœur hurler « PAS MOI ! » avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne claque.

-Oh, très mature, vraiment !

-Va ouvrir, morpion ! dit sa voix feutrée à travers la porte.

Je grogne, et descend à contrecœur les escaliers. Quand j'ouvre notre porte, je tombe nez-a-nez avec Benno. Il me sourit largement. Je luis rends la pareille, et lui demande ce qu'il l'amène ici. Il tire un papier de sa poche, et me le tends, avant de partir en courant. Interloqué, je l'appelle, mais il est déjà trop loin. Je referme la porte. J'entends la voix de ma mère depuis la cuisine :

-C'était qui ?

Je ne réponds pas.

-Finnick ? On a bien frappé à la porte ?

-Oui. Une… Une erreur, c'est tout…

Mon excuse semble suffire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de lui mentir. Je n'aime pas ca, surtout avec ma mère. Et pourtant, je m'y sens obligé. Ce petit papier, Benno qui prend la fuite… Tout ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je monte dans ma chambre, m'y enferme. Je pose le papier sur mon bureau. J'ai peur de l'ouvrir. Mais ca m'intrigue tellement que je finis par craquer, et que je le déplie. Et je reste sans voix.

Le dessin d'un pendu.

Et « Hope » en guise de légende.

C'est l'espoir qu'on assassine.

…

Je ne comprends rien.

* * *

_Aha ! Alors ? Laissez donc vos reviews (je pense que ce chapitre est moins bon que le premier, en fait U_U)_

_Je vous promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois !_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! En bonus: ma playlist durant l'écriture !_

_WRITING THIS CHAPTER PLAYLIST_

_-**Come Away To The Water** (Maroon 5 - Hunger Games OST: Songs from District Twelve and Beyond)_

_-**Dream On** (Aerosmith - Young Lust)_

_-**Wind Of Change** (Scorpions - Sting In The Tail)_

_-**Filthy Gorgeous** (Scissor Sisters - Night Work)_

_-**La Seine** (Vanessa Paradis & Mathieu Chedid - Un Monstre a Paris)_


	3. 3: Ely

_Salut a tous!_

_Juste quelques lignes pour vous dire que comme je rentre en 1ère (L, évidemment :D), je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire... Mon rythme de publication devrait réduire un peu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viendrais toujours lire vos fic', et je reviewerais tout le temps! Et puis, j'aime tellement mon petit Finnick que je ne vais pas le délaisser plus d'une semaine..._

_Et merci, _**LJay Odair_,_**_ de m'avoir fait entrer dans ton asile de fous!_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

On pourrait penser que vivre avec le Premier Ministre de son pays est quelque chose de relativement bien.

Eh bien… Non.

Depuis une semaine, notre maison est remplie de monde. Les amis d'autres Régions venus féliciter Rose, quelques autres ministres, les copains d'école de ma sœur, ses anciens professeurs, les commerçants de la Région, et bien sur les journalistes : tout ce petit monde s'entasse joyeusement chez nous. Ma mère n'en peut plus, ce défilé énerve mon père, et Rose est gênée de déranger autant nos parents, même si ce n'est pas sa faute. Aussi, quand sa première semaine d'activité se termine et que le monde entier (du moins c'est l'impression que nous avons) est passé dans notre maison, nous nous retrouvons le dimanche soir autour de notre table, exténués. Seuls sont restés Annie et Mello qui ont fait le voyage depuis la Région maritime, et Leevy, qui a aidé mon père à nourrir les gens qui sont venus chez nous en lui fournissant de quoi cuisiner pour tout un régiment.

-Je ne veux plus voir personne chez moi pendant au moins… Un siècle, marmonne Maman en se servant une tasse de tisane.

-Je crois que j'ai des crampes au poignet a force d'avoir serré des mains, ajoute mon père en remuant ledit poignet.

-Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez autant de monde…

-Oh, tu sais, quand ton visage est projeté sur chaque écran du pays pendant trois ans d'affilée, les gens commencent à te connaitre un peu, ironise Papa. Surtout quand tu détruit le Capitole, mais ca c'est un détail.

-Heureusement qu'on a décliné leur offre d'aller vivre dans l'Eden. On aurait eu ce genre de visites chaque jour. Les anciens habitants du Capitole aiment tellement les amants maudits du district douze que les avoir comme voisins les auraient surement fait disjoncter. Ici, c'est plus calme.

-Oui, ils voulaient faire pareil avec nous, ajoute Annie. Mais on…

-Préfère vivre près de l'océan, finit Mello.

Je souris. Annie a été tellement traumatisée lors de ses Jeux que son cerveau a du mal à répondre correctement. Parfois, elle commence quelque chose, puis s'arrête, et regarde le vide pendant des secondes, des minutes, des heures. Mello finit souvent ses phrases pour elle, car son déficit mental s'est empiré depuis la mort de son mari. Mais malgré ca, Annie est l'une des personnes les plus adorables que je connaisse. Ses yeux bleus croisent les miens, et elle me sourit comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir que j'étais la. Elle me prend les mains.

-Tu as bien grandi, petit Finnick. Il…

Elle reprend sa respiration.

-Il aurait aimé te voir. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… Oh je crois que… Que je vais aller chercher une fourchette.

Interloqué, je la regarde se lever, et partir en direction de la cuisine en chantonnant. Mello me sourit, gêné.

-Excuse-la. Parfois, elle divague.

-C'est rien…

-Mais je pense qu'elle parlait de mon père. Lorsqu'elle disait « il ». Tu as du le lui rappeler, puisque tu portes son nom.

Je hoche la tête. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur. Annie aimait Finnick plus que tout. Sans lui, elle va mal. Heureusement que Mello est la, mais que se passera-t-il quand il rencontrera a son tour quelqu'un, et qu'il partira vivre sa vie ? Elle ne le supportera pas.

-Oh, vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui je suis tombée, l'autre jour ! s'exclame soudain Leevy, qui semblait somnoler depuis quelques minutes.

-Qui, un troupeau de personnes qui avaient élu domicile dans ta maison ? Oh, non, attends. Ca c'est nous, dit sombrement Papa en raclant le fond de sa tasse.

-Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée ! gémit Rose.

-On ne t'en tient pas responsable, mon cœur, assure-t-il avec une voix fatiguée.

-Bref. Je me dépêchais d'aller vous rejoindre pour apporter des légumes à Peeta, quand je suis passée comme d'habitude, devant la maison des Espérandieu. Eh bien, ils sont revenus !

-C'est vrai ? je demande.

-Oui. Un camion était en train d'amener leurs affaires. J'ai dit bonjour à Sofia, qui était en train d'aider avec les enfants, mais je ne me suis pas attardée. Et puis quand je suis arrivée ici, il y avait tellement de travail que ca m'est sortit de la tête.

Tandis que les adultes se mettent à discuter, je médite sur le retour des Espérandieu. Je vais pouvoir vérifier si Ely n'a adopté le comportement du fils parfait que pour la caméra. Prétextant être fatigué, je salue tout le monde et monte dans ma chambre. Une fois en pyjama, je me glisse sous me draps, et sort de sous mon oreiller le petit papier, maintenant froissé, que Benno m'a donné une semaine plus tôt. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, puisque Delly a préféré venir féliciter Rose seule étant donné le nombre de personnes présentes dans notre maison. J'aurais bien besoin qu'il m'explique la signification de ce petit dessin morbide, et du mot « Hope » écrit au-dessous. Visiblement, il va arriver quelque chose… Qui nous fera perdre espoir ? Je secoue la tête. Je n'y comprends rien. Pourquoi Benno m'a-t-il donné ca ? Si Rose avait été ouvrir, lui aurait-il donné, ou m'étais-ce destiné ? Quel est le vrai sens de ce papier ? Est-ce que Benno sait quelque chose que nous ignorons ? Trop de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit. J'en ai mal à la tête. Je finis pas éteindre ma lampe de chevet. Je replace le papier sous mon oreiller, et je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves, et sans questions.

Quand je me réveille, le silence plane sur la maison. Tout le monde doit récupérer de la semaine éprouvante que nous avons passée. Je m'habille donc sans faire de bruit, et descends dans la cuisine pour avaler deux tranches de pains, avant de sortir discrètement de la maison. Dehors, il fait plutôt beau temps. Il doit être dix/onze heures. Je décide de passer voir Ely en premier, car à cette heure-ci le lundi, Benno doit surement être au marché ave Delly. J'irais plus tard. Je m'engage donc sur le chemin qui conduit à la maison des Espérandieu, qui est la toute dernière demeure du Village des Vainqueurs. Je grimpe les marches du perron, et toque à la porte. La tête encore endormie de mon ami d'enfance sort par l'ouverture de la porte. Nous nous dévisageons en silence. Puis il semble percuter, et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

-Finnick !

Ely ouvre la porte en grand, et s'avance vers moi. Je tends ma main, mais il me serre dans ses bras comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des lustres. C'est un peu vrai, mais je suis quand même surpris par son affection. Lorsqu'il me relâche, il sourit largement. Je lui rends la pareille, et nous discutons de choses et d'autres, sans grande importance. Je n'ose pas lui poser la question qui me brule les lèvres depuis ce matin. Ely n'a pas l'air vraiment changé. Il déborde toujours autant d'énergie. Après un bon quart d'heure, il se frappe le front avec sa main.

-Oh mon Dieu, mais rentre, rentre ! Mes parents seront ravis de te voir !

J'entre dans la maison ou, pendant mon enfance, j'ai passé des après-midis mémorables. Je passe près du rideau qu'Ely avait un jour fait bruler avec sa loupe et un rayon de soleil. Je frôle du coude le tableau que j'ai une fois fait tomber, et que l'on a tenté de réparer tant bien que mal. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que ce tableau était dans la plus belle maison de l'Eden il y a une semaine. Ely me tire jusqu'à la cuisine, ou Félix et Yannan, ses frères, et ses parents sont attablés. Alicante et Sofia Espérandieu mettent un peu de temps à me reconnaitre, puis leur expression se détend, et ils me saluent en souriant. Félix, le plus âgé des frères Espérandieu, me fait un signe de la main depuis son bol, ou il a plongé depuis une bonne minute. Yannan me demande des nouvelles de ma sœur. Je tourne les yeux vers Ely par réflexe : il s'agit d'une vielle blague entre nous. Yannan et Rose ont le même âge, et s'entendent plutôt bien. Lorsque nous étions enfants, on fantasmait beaucoup sur le fait que s'ils se mariaient, on serait beaux-frères, et que ce serait tout simplement formidable pour se voir plus souvent. Ely m'adresse un clin d'œil, et je raconte à Yannan qu'elle vit plutôt bien sa nouvelle vie de ministre. Après quoi Ely m'entraine dans sa chambre, et me montre la nouvelle arbalète qu'il a rapporté de l'Eden. Comme ma mère, Ely est un mordu de chasse. Même si ma mère chassait pour nourrir sa famille plus que pour autre chose, elle continue de le faire pour ne pas avoir à tomber totalement entre les mains de la République, qui préfère qu'on ne mange que de la viande provenant de chez le boucher.

-Tu chasses toujours ? me demande mon ami.

-Parfois, quand j'accompagne ma mère. Mais je préfère les arcs.

-Ah, chacun son truc. Tu sais, à l'Eden, je ne pouvais pas vraiment chasser. Enfin, il y avait des simulations, mais avec des armes a feu. _Des armes à feu_ ! Je préfère devenir végétarien que de tirer à la carabine. Alors maintenant que je suis rentré, je compte bien profiter des bois !

-D'ailleurs, Ely…

Il tourne ses yeux noirs et brillants d'excitation vers moi. Je déglutis avec difficultés. Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir la réponse à ma question.

-Ton discours, le jour des élections…

-Ah, ca ? T'as vu un peu la classe ! Tout le pays m'a vu !

-Oui, oui… Mais par rapport au discours lui-même, tu… C'était ton opinion, les choses que tu as dites ?

-Évidemment. Pourquoi les aurais-je dites sinon ?

-Je sais pas… Parce que tu y étais forcé ?

Ely se tourne complètement vers moi. Ses sourcils sont froncés.

-La République ne nous force à rien. On décide par nous même.

Je frissonne. Son regard est maintenant dur et contrarié.

-Je… Toutes ces choses que tu as dites… A propos de leur être redevable…

-Je les pense. C'est grâce à la République que nous avons un toit, de la nourriture, des soins ! Nous leur sommes redevables pour la vie, Finn.

-Mais… Ca ne te fait pas penser à un régime totalitaire ? A la dictature qui a été imposée pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années a nos parents ? Tout ce… Cette perfection, ces façades, pour que tout soit beau et paisible ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Ca n'a rien à voir.

-Écoute, ce que je veux dire c'est que… Quand tu parlais, sur la tribune de l'Eden, bien habillé, bien droit, bien posé, en parfait petit fils de Gouverneur… Le Ely que je voyais sur l'écran, ce n'était pas le même que celui que j'ai laissé, ou que j'ai… Que j'ai cru retrouver aujourd'hui.

-Finnick… Ce que j'ai dit, personne n'a eu besoin de me l'écrire, parce que c'était quelque chose que je devais faire moi-même. Chaque Républicain devrait se sentir comme ca a l'égard de notre gouvernement. Je comprends que tu sois un peu réservé, mais, penses-y… Peut-être que le _nouveau_ Ely, comme tu dis, est exactement le même que l'ancien. Mais que ses convictions et ses croyances ont évolué. Plus positivement que les tiennes, visiblement.

-Oh, d'accord. Maintenant, devenir un petit chien de la République, c'est une conviction ?

Ma remarque a fait mouche. Je la regrette presque aussitôt. Un silence de plomb tombe sur nous deux. Nous nous regardons en chiens de faïence. Jusqu'a ce qu'Ely ne murmure :

-Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller.

Je hoche subrepticement la tête. Tout allait bien, et j'ai littéralement gâché nos retrouvailles avec ma question. Je descends les escaliers, salue rapidement le reste de la famille, et sors du plus vite que je peux de la maison. Alors que je marche rapidement dans l'allée du Village des Vainqueurs, je sens le regard d'Ely comme un vent glacial sur ma nuque. Je suis certain qu'il me suit depuis sa fenêtre, mais je ne me retourne pas, et je continue à avancer. Quand je passe devant la maison des Cartwright, j'aperçois Delly, Benno, et quatre de leurs enfants chargés de sacs, qui montent les marches de leur perron. C'est le moment ou jamais. Je m'élance à leur rencontre :

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Oh Finnick, tu es un ange, souffle Delly en me léguant deux de ses lourds sacs.

-C'est rien!

-Tout va bien chez vous ?

-Oh… On récupère comme on peut! Je pense que Maman va vouloir devenir ermite dans peu de temps, et Papa fait la grève de la bouffe. Quant à Rose, elle est tellement gênée qu'elle va bientôt faire une overdose d'excuses. Sinon, oui, tout va bien !

Delly et les enfants éclatent de rire. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, j'aide à porter les paquets jusqu'à la cuisine, puis je file dans la cave, ou j'ai vu Benno se faufiler il y a quelques minutes. Dans les escaliers, je l'appelle. Il tourne la tête, et me sourit.

-Benno… Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Je finis de descendre dans la pièce humide et glauque, éclairée par une ampoule nue qui pendouille au plafond. Quand je tire le papier de ma poche, Benno a un mouvement de recul. Il me demande en langage des signes :

_Qu'en penses-tu ?_

-Je… Je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ca?

_Tu risques d'en avoir besoin._

-Besoin ? Mais, je comprends même pas le sens de ce dessin ! Et pourquoi avoir écrit le mot « Hope » en-dessous ? Il va m'arriver quelque chose ?

_Non. Mais il peut nous arriver quelque chose à nous tous._

-A nous tous… Comment ca ?

_Si on ne fait pas attention._

-Attention a quoi ?

Benno semble réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis ses mains forment avec hésitation le mot :

_Espoir._

-Si on ne fait pas attention a… L'espoir ?

Il hoche la tête. Je suis encore plus troublé qu'avant. J'aimerais lui demander d'autres choses, mais Delly crie son nom depuis l'étage. Benno me prend par les épaules, puis me dit :

_Pas un mot a ma femme._

-D'accord…

_Mais tu devrais prévenir ta sœur. Elle peut faire bon usage de ce mot._

Je hoche la tête. Il me sourit avec un aire peiné, me tapote gentiment l'épaule, et part rejoindre Delly. Je monte à sa suite. Après avoir dit au revoir a toute la marmaille des Cartwright, je rentre chez moi. Je suis à deux doigts de penser que Benno est complètement fou. Ou que c'est moi qui le suis. Je shoote dans une motte de terre. Plus que ce message de m'intrigue, il m'effraie. En général, personne ne dessine un pendu pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Sauf les psychopathes. Du genre « Ca y est, mon ennemi juré est a présent décédé, je vous invite a joyeusement fêter l'évènement ! » . Pas du tout le style de Benno. Et cette histoire d'espoir à ne pas perdre est complètement incompréhensible ! Je soupire. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je rentre dans ma maison, et vais m'affaler sur le canapé du salon, ou Annie et Rose sont déjà assises devant notre télévision. Ma sœur pose gentiment sa main sur mon épaule.

-T'étais passé ou ? T'as l'air aussi heureux qu'une vache avant l'abattoir.

-Je suis allé rendre visite à Ely… Et j'ai un peu gâché sa journée.

Je lui raconte ma matinée chez les Espérandieu. Elle me prend la main et me fait une moue compatissante.

-Mon pauvre petit frère, c'est ce qu'on appelle du bourrage de crane… Ce pauvre Ely est resté trop longtemps à l'Eden. J'espère que je ne deviendrais pas comme ca, moi… Évidemment, j'aime la République, mais j'espère faire un peu changer les choses du coté « tout-doit-être-parfait-ou-sinon-on-ne-fonctionnera-plus ».

-Ah, d'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler, Rosie…

-Ca peut attendre quelques minutes, Finn ? Je pense tu vas avoir une surprise d'ici peu…

-Quoi … ?

-Regardez ! C'est le président !

Je regarde l'écran de TV. Paleo McHorn est debout sur une estrade, et selon les sous-titres, s'apprête à faire une annonce. A coté de Rose, Annie est surexcitée.

-Maman, on appelle ca un Gouverneur maintenant, rappelle gentiment Mello qui vient de nous rejoindre dans le salon.

-Finnick, monte le volume…, me demande Rose.

Je m'exécute. McHorn a l'air plutôt confiant face a la caméra. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire une fixette sur ses yeux. Un vrai rapace. C'est impressionnant, et en même temps plutôt captivant. Je secoue la tête, et essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit.

-Républicains, Républicaines. J'exerce maintenant mon statut de Gouverneur depuis une semaine, et j'en suis ravi. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous l'est aussi. Mon annonce publique d'aujourd'hui est cependant a propos d'une catégorie bien précise de citoyens de Panem : les enfants, la jeunesse de notre pays. J'ai remarqué qu'au fil des années, des améliorations avaient été faites pour rendre la vie de tous plus confortable, mais ce qui manque à notre société d'aujourd'hui, ce sont les loisirs. Nos enfants ne s'amusent plus. Pensez-y : ils ne peuvent pas voyager seuls, ils vont a l'école six jours sur sept, ce qui leur procure une éducation sans reproche, mais éteint peu a peu la flamme de leur jeunesse !

-Il a bien raison, notre Gouverneur.

-Ne compte pas sur lui pour rater tes cours, jeune homme.

Je râle. Pendant ce temps, Paleo McHorn a repris son souffle, et sourit à la caméra.

-J'ai donc décidé d'organiser un évènement sportif, afin que cela leur serve quand même a quelque chose, mais également amusant. Tous vos enfants sont conviés à se présenter aux Olympiades de Panem, qui se dérouleront pendant une semaine dans un stade construit sur mesure pour l'événement ! Chaque enfant voulant se présenter devra aller voir l'un des envoyés de l'Eden présent dans sa Région pour lui montrer ses capacités athlétiques, dans trois jours exactement. Les qualifiés –un par Région- seront informés le lendemain, et envoyés par train jusqu'au stade ou les attendront les épreuves sportives. La limite d'âge est de dix à vingt ans, pour une question de sécurité et de mixité du groupe. Bonne chance a tous !

Applaudissements. Rideau. Rose éteint la TV, et me regarde en souriant.

-Alors ? Partant ?

-C'est… C'est une bonne idée !

-Je sais, hein ? Mr McHorn m'en a parlé par téléphone, je vais être coordinatrice des Olympiades ! Je voulais te faire la surprise : je pense que tu pourrais y participer.

Je considère l'idée dans ma tête. Je suis plutôt sportif, et j'adore l'athlétisme. Et l'idée de sortir de la région pour être avec d'autres jeunes est plutôt alléchante. Je lève les yeux vers Rose, et lève le pouce gauche.

-Je suis pour ! Je vais me présenter.

-Je pense que nous avons notre mot à dire, non ?

Je fais volte-face. Mes parents me regardent depuis derrière le canapé. Je fronce mon nez : leur refus pourrait me couter une place a ce qui promet être l'événement le plus attendu de l'année. Je me prépare mentalement aux arguments à faire pour les convaincre, quand Papa éclate de rire.

-Rose nous en a déjà parlé. Bien sur que tu peux te présenter.

Maman hoche doucement la tête, comme si elle n'était pas totalement convaincue. Je n'y crois pas. Je les enlace tous les deux du plus fort que je peux. Rose me tapote gentiment la tête. Pendant que Papa énumère les choses a faire avant les qualifications, et qu'Annie continue de répéter que décidément, le « président » est drôlement beau, j'aperçois le regard de ma mère. Elle me sourit, mais ses yeux sont méfiants. A voix basse, je la rassure :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste pour quelques jours !

-Je sais. Mais tu comprends bien que ca me rappelle… D'autres jeux.

Je la regarde. Les Hunger Games ont détruit sa vie, ont tué sa sœur et ses amis. Elle a tant souffert à mon âge qu'il est normal qu'elle ai peur pour moi. Je me love contre elle :

-Ca ne se reproduira pas ! Et puis, seuls les volontaires vont à ces Olympiades… Je ne crains rien.

Elle sourit. Vraiment, cette fois.

-Je pense que je vais arrêter d'avoir peur pour vous chaque jour de ma vie. Tu peux y aller. Je… (elle hésite), je veux bien leur donner une chance.

Soulagé, je donne un coup de poing en l'air. Elle rit, et m'embrasse le haut du crane.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, le petit pendu sur le papier de Benno n'est pas ma pensée primordiale du moment.

* * *

_Alors, pas de suspense pour cette fin de chapitre. Quoiqu'avec le petit pendu de Benno, vous allez en baver pendant très longtemps, je vous préviens !_

_Pour ceux qui s'interroge QUAND cette histoire va vraiment commencer à être intéressante et que je vais arrêter de faire de l'intro… Hé bien… D'ici un chapitre ou deux… Vous serez enfin récompensés pour avoir lu tout ca… Courage ! Je r_é_alise bien que pour l'instant, c'est pas top, mais je vais m'améliorer, promis !_

_Merci a _**LJay Odair**_, _**Naivlys**_,_ **Leorette **_et _**Rebekha**_ pour leur soutien, ca me motive un max !_

_See you ! :D_

**DOUBLE MAGNET**

_CHAPTER'S PLAYLIST_

_-__**Accident Prone**__ (Good Charlotte – Cardiology)_

_-__**Anything Goes**__ (AC/DC – Black Ice)_

_-__**Bad End Night**__ (Hitoshizuku feat. VOCALOID – Vocalodream)_

-_**Help!**__ (The Beatles – Help)_

_-__**The Scientist**__ (Coldplay – A Rush of Blood to the Head)_


	4. 4: Selah

_Bon. Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans. L'âge que Katniss et Peeta avaient lorsqu'ils se sont fait moissonner. Alors pour fêter ca… Je poste le chapitre quatre plus tôt que prévu ! Oui, j'ai bossé toute la nuit (rappelons que je suis en Chine, décalage horaire, blablabla). Mais attention : ce chapitre est plus court, et sert plutôt de transition a la suite (ca arrive, _**Rebekha**_, lentement mais ca arrive !)_

_Enjoy )_

* * *

-Finn ?

Je sursaute, et me retourne violemment. En face de moi, Ethel, la plus âgée des Cartwright, me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Je soupire.

-Pardon, Ethel. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance, marmonne-t-elle.

Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse. Je suis sur les nerfs depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Depuis que j'ai pénétré sur la Grand Place, en fait. A l'endroit même ou Rose, il y a moins de deux semaines, devenait Premier Ministre. Je souris à l'idée que cet endroit nous rappellera à tous les deux une angoisse incroyable. Elle, pour son élection, et moi… Pour les qualifications. Cela fait quatre jours que l'annonce du Gouverneur a été diffusée : autrement dit, hier, j'ai joué mon ticket pour le Stade. Ethel, qui a douze ans, a également participé aux qualifications, et est venue avec moi ce matin voir l'annonce des résultats en direct sur le grand écran de la Place. Nous attendons ensemble, en silence, en troupeau avec les autres enfants de la Région. En ce qui concerne les qualifications, je pense ne m'en être pas trop mal tiré. J'ai réussi la natation sans problèmes (ma mère m'a appris à nager dans le lac de la forêt qui borde la Région dès que j'ai su marcher), ainsi que l'escalade et le tir. Pour ce qui est de la course et de l'escrime… Je préfère ne pas me vanter sur mes exploits. A coté de moi, Ethel fait toujours la tête. Ses cheveux roux, qu'elle a hérités de son père, lui tombent dans le dos en épaisses mèches ondulées. Je lui ébouriffe sa tignasse.

-Ca va, excuse-moi. Je suis juste stressé.

-C'est pas pour ca.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, alors ?

-Papa ne voulait pas que je me présente. Mais finalement, Maman l'a convaincu. Enfin quand même, pour une fois que je veux bien faire quelque chose…

Ethel se renfrogne de plus belle. Je dois reconnaitre qu'elle n'a pas un caractère facile à vivre. Elle est souvent seule dans la cour de son collège, à lire un livre dans son coin ou allongée sur l'herbe, à regarder ses camarades s'amuser entre eux. Mais ses parents l'encouragent souvent à aller a la rencontre des autres, alors pourquoi Benno s'opposerait-il a ce que sa fille participe aux Olympiades ? Peut-être qu'il préfère éviter qu'elle mette une mauvaise ambiance dans l'équipe. Alors que je m'apprête à réconforter la petite fille, l'hymne de la République retentit. L'écran s'allume. Une vision aérienne de la Région Luxueuse nous est offerte, puis un zoom rapproché sur un homme, qui tient un petit papier bleu, debout devant une foule d'enfants identique à la notre. Je sens mon cœur battre : c'est parti. L'envoyé de l'Eden déplie le papier, se racle la gorge, et lit le nom du qualifié a voix haute.

-Ernest Veil.

Les enfants applaudissent. Un grand garçon blond clair qui ne doit pas être plus vieux que moi sort des rangs, et monte sur l'estrade. Il reçoit un papier roulé et enrubanné de la part de l'adulte qui se tient sur l'estrade, et salue la foule. Son nom est ensuite affiché en toutes lettres sur l'écran géant, puis nous passons à la Région Minérale. Cette fois, c'est un garçon taillé comme une armoire, imposant et musclé qui est qualifié. Je prends donc mentalement note de me méfier d'un certain Victor Wayne, si je fais partie de la compétition. Pour la Région Technologique, c'est une grande fille élancée et longiligne, avec de très courts cheveux noirs, qui monte sur l'estrade. Un garçon frêle et de petite taille aux longs cheveux aile de corbeau pour la Région Maritime. Les Régions défilent ainsi une a une. Je remarque que, si la moyenne d'âge plane a 14/15 ans, les benjamins du groupe sont deux gamins de onze ans, un garçonnet bouclé blond au visage d'ange, Eliott, et une toute petite fille à la peau foncée et aux cheveux crépus du nom d'Almy Green, ce qui lui va comme un gant puisqu'elle vient de la Région Agricole. Puis, c'est notre tour. L'envoyé de l'Eden monte sur l'estrade devant nous, sort son petit papier bleu…

-Finnick Mellark.

J'entends à peine les applaudissements de mes camarades. C'est moi ! Je suis qualifié ! Je sais qu'étant le fils de Katniss Everdeen et de Peeta Mellark, j'avais des références, mais je n'en reviens quand même pas ! Puis je vois le visage déçu d'Ethel. Elle me jette un regard de reproche. Je m'excuse en lui pressant gentiment la main, puis je monte sur l'estrade. Mes jambes tremblent. Je reçois un papier roulé semblable à ceux des autres qualifiés, puis on me fait entrer dans l'hôtel de ville. Ma sœur, puisque c'est la personnalité du gouvernement qui officie dans notre Région, m'y attends. Dès que je la voie, je file dans ses bras. Elle me félicite. Puis nous regardons sur une petite télévision la qualifiée de la Région Nouvelle, l'ancien District 13, une fille un peu plus âgée que moi, aux longs cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux verts en amande, qui répond au joli nom de Selah Juniper. Puis l'hymne est diffusé une seconde fois, un membre du gouvernement informe les téléspectateurs que les qualifiés partiront en train dans quelques heures selon leur Région, car il passera prendre les enfants dans l'ordre décroissant des Régions. C'est-à-dire que je pars en deuxième. Rose me sort de mes pensées en claquant ses doigts devant mon nez :

-Dépêche-toi, morpion, on a une heure pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et faire tes valises !

-J'arrive !

Nous sortons de l'hôtel de ville par derrière, et courons jusqu'à la maison, ou Annie, Mello et mes parents nous attendent. Dès que je passe le pas de la porte, Maman se jette sur moi et m'enlace du plus fort qu'elle peut. Papa me caresse gentiment la tête, Mello me lance un « FELICITATIONS ! » tonitruant, et Annie vient me demander en me prenant les mains si on est lundi ou mardi, et si je suis vraiment devenu président. Pendant que Mello lui explique gentiment les choses, Rose commence à paniquer, et monte quatre a quatre les marches des escaliers pour commencer ma valise. Je la rejoins, et nous faisons un tri dans ce que je dois emporter. Les tenues sont fournies par le gouvernement, donc je prends simplement un pyjama, des sous-vêtements, ma brosse a dents et un vieux pull bien confortable au cas où. Dès que ma sœur a le dos tourné, je fourre le papier de Benno dans un des plis de mon pyjama, et le camoufle en posant une paire de chaussettes par-dessus. Je sais que je devrais lui en parler, mais… Je n'y arrive pas. Elle est tellement contente de coordonner ces Olympiades, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher avec mon petit pendu. Vu comment il me traumatise, j'ai peur de la réaction de Rose. Depuis ma conversation avec Benno, je prends garde à chaque pas que je fais, chaque personne que je croise. Et cette attitude paranoïde ne me rassure pas pour autant. Quand je suis fin prêt, je redescends, et demande a Rose ce que je suis censé faire durant la demi-heure qu'il me reste :

-Oh, eh bien… Tu peux rester ici, ou alors on n'a qu'a s'avancer a la gare.

Je choisis la deuxième option. Je dis néanmoins au revoir à Mello et Annie, qui retournent chez eux le lendemain. Annie m'embrasse sur la joue, et me confie que même si je ne suis pas devenu président, je peux toujours me rattraper l'an prochain. Je lui souris, et l'embrasse a mon tour. Mello me donne une accolade, me souhaite bonne chance, puis nous partons en direction de la gare. Sur le chemin, nous rencontrons Leevy, qui me félicite chaleureusement, nos voisins les Keller, qui me souhaitent bonne chance, et enfin Haymitch, qui, fidèle a lui-même, se contente de grogner un « bien joué morpion » qui sent tellement les relents d'alcool que je grimace en le remerciant. Rose lui propose gentiment de nous accompagner à la gare, mais il refuse.

-Trop de mauvais souvenirs là-bas. Bon voyage et bonne chance, Finnick.

Il tourne les talons, et repart. Je me souviens qu'en tant qu'ancien gagnant des Hunger Games, il a du accompagner une foule d'enfants dans cette gare. Des enfants qui, pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, ont fini par être massacrés dans l'arène. J'ai un moment de pitié pour Haymitch. Lui non plus n'a pas eu une vie facile. Lorsque nous arrivons devant la gare, vingt minutes plus tard, le train vient de s'arrêter sur le quai. Je sens une boule monter dans ma gorge. Il faut impérativement que je parle à Rose, mais le chef de gare me presse, et me dit de monter dans le wagon sans plus tarder. J'embrasse rapidement mes parents, écoute leurs recommandations, soupire, acquiesce, les serre une dernière fois dans mes bras. Alors que je me dépêche d'aller voir Rose, ma mère me retient par un pan de ma chemise.

-Si… Si jamais, au grand jamais, tu remarques quelque chose de louche dans cette compétition… Préviens-nous immédiatement.

-Pas de soucis. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.

Elle me prend encore une fois dans ses bras, et je lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Puis c'est au tour de Rose de m'attraper par les épaules. Avant que je n'aie pu lui dire quoique ce soit, elle m'embrasse sur le front, et me pousse dans le train en riant. En me réceptionnant contre un des murs de métal du wagon, je panique. Il faut absolument qu'elle sache ! J'essaie de lui lancer un dernier cri, mais la porte se referme sur mes mots. Je la vois me faire de grands signes depuis le quai, accompagnée par mes parents. Le visage décomposée, je les regarde s'éloigner de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le train s'ébranle. Puis le quai disparait complètement, et je ne vois plus que de grandes étendues rocailleuses qui défilent. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, et rejette ma tête en arrière : si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit a Rose cette semaine, elle n'aura pas été prévenue, et elle n'aura pas prit de mesures de sécurité. Et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Tout a coup, une voix d'adulte dans les haut-parleurs me prie de bien vouloir rejoindre l'intérieur du wagon à ma droite. Je m'exécute, un air morne sur le visage. J'appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte coulissante, et pénètre dans un wagon tout en longueur. Les murs sont recouverts de papier-peint bleu, le sol est fait de moquette qui m'a l'air douce au toucher. Une longe table taillée dans la largeur du wagon supporte le poids de grands plats en argent, dont le contenu m'est caché par de grandes cloches. Il fait drôlement bon, par rapport a l'extérieur ou l'on a du mal avec la chaleur. De grandes baies vitrées nous offrent une vue incroyable du paysage qui défile a une vitesse phénoménale. Mais ce que je remarque le plus, ce sont les canapés qui sont disposés en carré au centre de la pièce. Sur l'un d'eux, les pieds repliés sous ses cuisses, est assise la qualifiée de la Région Nouvelle. Elle est vêtue d'un débardeur gris trop grand pour elle, d'un short noir troué à la cuisse, de grosses Rangers noires, malgré la canicule. Elle porte également une paire de mitaines rayées noires et blanches qui montent jusqu'à ses coudes, et a son cou est noué un long lien de cuir au bout duquel se balance une pierre taillée en forme de dent acérée. Ses longs cheveux ondulés tombent en désordre jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses yeux émeraude fixent la fenêtre d'un air distrait, comme si elle pensait à autre chose. Elle ne m'a pas encore vu. Je tousse légèrement. Elle se retourne en un quart de seconde, puis un sourire éclaire son visage.

-Salut !

-Salut…

-Tu viens de la Région Minière, Finnick, c'est ca ? Moi c'est Selah.

Je hoche la tête en souriant aussi. Elle tapote le canapé sur lequel elle est assise pour que je vienne la rejoindre. Dès que je me pose, elle m'assaillit de questions, amicales certes, mais épuisantes ! Quel âge j'ai (15 ans), si mes parents sont bel et bien les meneurs de la Révolte (évidemment), si j'ai déjà voyagé dans un train avant (non), ce que je pense de l'idée du Gouverneur (du bien), si j'ai des idées quant aux épreuves qu'il va y avoir (non), si ma sœur est vraiment le Premier Ministre du pays (oui), si nous vivons donc dans une maison spéciale (non, mais on nous a offert nos propres clefs), si a l'école on me traite différemment parce que je suis le fils de gens célèbres (pas tant que ca), et enfin si je suis plutôt pistaches ou cacahouètes. Je m'étrangle.

-Pardon ?

-Non, mais c'est un petit sondage personnel. Réponds, et je t'expliquerais.

-Euh… Plutôt pistaches, je pense…

Selah me gratifie d'un regard satisfait.

-Parfait. Tu vois, c'est mon test pour définir ce que vaut une personne. La plupart des gens répondent cacahouètes. Or, tout le monde sait qu'une cacahouète, lorsqu'on l'achète, elle est souvent décortiquée, et donc plus simple à gober. Alors que pour une pistache, on doit impérativement passer par la case « ouverture de la coquille » pour pouvoir la manger, tu me suis ? Les gens pistache sont donc prêts à faire des efforts pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, alors que les cacahouètes aiment que tout leur tombe tout fait dans les mains ! Tu comprends ? Et comme tu as répondu pistache… J'ai décidé que tu valais peut-être plus que la majorité des gens.

-Ah ! Heu… Merci… Mais, si jamais la personne interrogée préfère tout simplement le gout de l'un et pas de l'autre, et ne tient pas compte de la difficulté ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis rejette la question avec un mouvement de sa main.

-Ne viens pas fausser mes résultats. Jusqu'à présent, le test de l'arachide a porté ses fruits !

J'éclate de rire. Selah est plutôt sympathique, après tout, et très communicative. Moi qui ai du mal a faire suffisamment confiance aux gens que je ne connais pas, elle me donne plutôt envie de faire la conversation. Au cours de l'heure qui suit, j'apprends qu'à 17 ans, elle est la benjamine d'une famille de cinq enfants, et qu'elle compte faire de sa vie un grand voyage lorsqu'elle sera majeure, et ne jamais rester plus d'un an au même endroit. Elle trimballe partout avec elle son appareil photo et un carnet à spirales pour noter les choses qui l'intéressent. Alors qu'elle commence à me raconter sa dernière escapade (dans les montagnes de la Région Minérale, avec ses frères plus âgés), le train ralentit peu a peu. Nous jetons un coup d'œil dehors : des champs à perte de vue. Nous arrivons dans la Région Agricole. Quand le train s'arrête complètement, Selah se colle à la vitre, et examine le paysage. J'entends la porte qui donne sur le quai s'ouvrir, et quelques secondes plus tard, un visage mate de lutin apparait a l'entrée du wagon. Je fais un sourire encourageant à la fillette qui attend pour entrer.

-Bonjour !

Selah bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite, et offre à la petite son plus beau sourire en lui demandant d'une voix enjouée si elle veut nous rejoindre. Elle hoche doucement la tête, et entre dans le wagon à petits pas. A sa façon de s'asseoir sur un tout petit coin de l'un des canapés, on dirait une petite souris. Ses cheveux crépus sont attachés en plusieurs petites tresses noires, et ses yeux verts sont aussi clairs que les feuilles des poiriers qui bordent la voie ferrée. Selah la contemple en silence. Mais pas pour longtemps.

-Des yeux aussi clairs avec ta peau aussi mate, c'est très rare, non ?

Almy, puisque c'est son nom, rougit, et bredouille que oui. Selah se prend le menton dans les mains.

-C'est beau.

-M… Merci ! bafouille la petite fille en relevant la tête, surprise.

Le train s'ébranle à nouveau. Selah soumet Almy au même questionnaire que moi, et bientôt la fillette se détend, et parle plus volontiers. Et c'est ainsi que chaque heure, nous nous arrêtons dans une Région, embarquons avec nous un autre enfant, et faisons connaissance. Certains me semblent sortir un peu du lot, négativement, comme Esmeralde Cory, la fille de la Région Grainière, qui jette un regard supérieur et froid a ceux qui essaient de lui parler, ou encore positivement, comme le garçon frêle et mince de la Région Maritime, celui avec les longs cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, dont j'apprends finalement que le prénom est Merle. Il est plutôt timide, mais drôlement gentil. Selah met presque tout le monde a l'aise, et surprend chacun des qualifiés avec sa question sur les arachides. Eliott Lucas, le petit de la Région Arboricole, nous regarde tour à tour comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, ce qui provoque un fou rire incontrôlable dans les rangs.

Après douze heures de voyage depuis ma Région (donc treize pour cette pauvre Selah), le train s'arrête enfin. La majorité d'entre nous se précipite sur la fenêtre, et essaie d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la noirceur de la nuit, mais c'est peine perdue. La voix des haut-parleurs nous informe que nous devons descendre du train avec nos bagages, afin de rejoindre le Stade. Les plus petits s'élancent en premier, et nous les suivons tranquillement. Sur le quai, je sens un petit courant d'air rafraichissant. Le Stade est localisé au milieu de… Nulle part. Je ne vois aucune lumière, a part la sienne, à des kilomètres a la ronde. Un homme, barbu et habillé comme un employé du gouvernement, nous souhaite la bienvenue, et nous demande de le suivre pour pouvoir procéder aux fouilles corporelles. Je sens mon sang se glacer. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils tombent sur le papier de Benno ! Je m'accroupis dans la file d'attente, prétendant refaire mon lacet. J'ouvre discrètement ma valise, et j'y attrape le petit papier froissé. En relevant la tête, je m'aperçois que Merle, le garçon de la Maritime qui attend derrière moi, m'a vu. Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous regardons en silence. Et si je n'avais pas vu ses lèvres bouger, j'aurais juré qu'une petite voix m'avait murmuré :

-Vas-y, je te cacherais.

Je dévisage Merle. Il me fait un clin d'œil presque imperceptible. Je m'empresse de fourrer le papier dans ma chaussette gauche, puis je me relève comme si de rien n'était. Mes lèvres forment silencieusement le mot « merci », et Merle lève son pouce gauche en hochant la tête. Je sais que je lui en dois une, maintenant. L'employé chargé de la fouille m'appelle, et je m'avance vers lui et son détecteur de métaux.

-Pas de moyen de communications vers l'extérieur ?

-Non, je réponds, en regardant une caisse ou sont empilés plusieurs téléphones.

-Ouvre ta valise, laisse-la ici et passe dans le portail magnétique.

Je m'exécute. On me demande aussi de retirer mes chaussures. Je remercie le ciel d'avoir eu la bonne idée de mettre le papier de Benno dans ma chaussette. Alors que je passe le portail, ma valise est fouillée par d'autres employés gantés. On me laisse finalement partir, reprendre mes bagages et rejoindre les autres dans une salle un peu plus loin. Selah, qui est passée parmi les premiers, m'aborde dès que mon pied foule le sol de la pièce :

-Finnick ! Non mais tu trouves pas ca hallucinant qu'on nous coupe nos moyens de communiquer ? Et si nos parents ou nos amis voulaient des nouvelles ?

-Eh bien… L'événement est télévisé, et puis au cas où, on aura surement des cabines a disposition pour les appeler, non ?

-Mmmh… Et ce besoin de nous fouiller, tu trouves pas ca bizarre ?

-Imagine que l'un des concurrents apporte un couteau ! Moi je trouve ca plutôt rassurant.

-Mouais.

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue. Pendant ce temps, Merle nous a également rejoints. Nous échangeons un regard. Dès que Selah s'éclipse pour aller insulter Victor, le gars massif de la Région Minérale, qui a _osé_ dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait de son test des arachides, je me penche vers lui :

-Je t'en dois une grande.

-C'est rien, c'est rien… Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à camoufler.

Il sort de la poche de sa chemise à carreaux une feuille pliée en quatre. Il l'ouvre, et me montre ce qui y est imprimé. C'est visiblement une chanson. Qui porte sur l'océan. Je comprends pourquoi Merle l'a cachée : le label « DISTRICT 4 » trône au-dessus de la feuille. La chanson a du être inventée du temps des districts, et est donc maintenant interdite. En bas de lettres imprimées sont écrits ces quelques mots à la main :

_« Pour toujours nous avoir avec toi,_

_Noumea. »_

Merle me sourit doucement.

-C'est la chanson avec laquelle ma mère nous berçait quand on était petits, avec ma sœur cadette. C'est elle qui me l'a donné.

Il range son papier dans sa poche. J'hésite. Je ne devrais pas lui montrer le dessin de Benno, mais après tout, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu le garder. Je l'entraine dans un coin de la pièce, et lui met mon propre papier sous le nez. Interloqué, il me demande :

-Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? Et pourquoi le mot espoir est écrit en dessous ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Un… Un ami me l'a donné avant que je parte. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de m'en expliquer le sens.

Merle se tait, perplexe, et contemple le petit pendu.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est plutôt pas rassurant.

-Je sais…

Je range à nouveau le papier dans ma chaussette. Merle me regarde attentivement de ses yeux bleus perçants, puis me sourit légèrement.

-On est chacun témoins du secret de l'autre, Finnick. Mais on ne dira rien. D'accord ?

-Considère ca comme une promesse.

Il rit silencieusement.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Selah et Victor se disputent toujours a propos des arachides.

* * *

_Voila pour ce chapitre! Et pour mon anniversaire, j'ai eu l'édition collector de Hunger Games, que je me suis empressée de regarder ce soir-meme!_

_Merci a tous pour votre soutien ;)_

_Et vous... Plutôt pistache ou cacahouète? _

**DOUBLE MAGNET**

_CHAPTER'S PLAYLIST_

_-__**Flash**__ (Lenny Kravitz – Baptism)_

_-__**Moves Like Jagger **__(Maroon 5 – Hands All Over)_

_-__**Groove **__**Is In The Heart**__ (D__e__e Lite – World Clique)_

_-__**Godless**__ (The Dandy Wharols – Thirteen Tales From Urban Bohemia)_

_-__**Highway To Hell**__ (AC/DC – Black Ice)_


	5. 5: Eliott

_Bonjour a tous !_

_Merci, merci, MERCI du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews, they make my day )_

_Ma petite _**Eowima** _que j'adore, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tes conseils et ton soutien… Et pour ta fic que j'attends chaque fois avec impatience ! Je veillerais donc à raccourcir mes phrases, mais bon… C'est le Balzac POWER ! And… May the JOIF begin ! :D_

_Merci _**LJay**_, pour cet anniversaire mémorable, je risque de m'en souvenir pendant longtemps… ) Et je me suis enfin mise à lire Delirium, et je ne peux plus m'arrêter !_

_Je tiens aussi à remercier _**Naivlys**_, pour ses « LA SUIIIITEEE » hystériques, mais qui me font tant plaisir, _**Rebekha**_ qui me soutient depuis le début et qui gagne en talent avec sa fic que j'adore, _**Darling**_ pour son gout pour les cacahouètes/pistaches… Et tous les autres, pour leurs reviews pertinentes ! _

_Et un grand THUMB UP a tous les pistaches de cette assemblée )_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Quand je me réveille au milieu d'une pièce immaculée, avec une migraine de tous les dieux, j'ai d'abord du mal à me souvenir ou je suis.

Les draps dans lesquels je suis entortillé sont blancs, doux et légers. Mon lit est plutôt large, et fait de bois foncé. Une table de nuit du même matériau est positionnée près de ma tête. Je m'étire. Mes yeux tombent de l'autre coté de la pièce, un lit jumeau au mien est collé au mur blanc. Le visage endormi d'un garçon un peu plus jeune que moi dépasse des draps. Il a les cheveux bruns, et rasés très courts. Je crois me souvenir qu'il s'appelle Maëlian, qu'il vient de la Région des Transports, et qu'on nous a attribué la même chambre la veille au soir. Et d'un coup, tout me revient. Après ma discussion avec Merle, nous avons été répartis par deux dans nos dortoirs, et on nous a expliqué que la première épreuve se déroulerait aujourd'hui, dans l'après-midi, et que pendant la matinée, on nous poserait des questions qui seront retransmises à la télévision. J'ai déjà vu ce procédé dans mes livres d'histoire : c'est ce que nos ancêtres faisaient à chaque fois que des Olympiades étaient organisées. Je décide de me lever, et d'aller me laver avant d'aller rejoindre les autres au réfectoire qu'on nous a montré hier. Mes premiers mouvements me font voir double : j'ai un mal de tête du tonnerre, décidément… Je traine mes pieds jusqu'à la salle de bains, et en ressort dix minutes plus tard, après avoir enfilé un peignoir. Quand je retourne près de mon lit, Maëlian est réveillé, et se frotte vigoureusement les yeux. Nous nous saluons gentiment. Puis il prend ma place sous la douche, et j'en profite pour explorer un peu notre chambre. En ouvrant l'un des tiroirs de la commode qui trône en face des lits, je découvre deux emballages plastiques remplis de vêtements, ou sont écrits nos noms. J'arrache celui ou il est marqué « F. MELLARK », et déplie ma tenue pour la journée : un ample t-shirt couleur olive au dos duquel mon nom est imprimé en lettres capitales, un short noir dans lequel je peux faire de très grands mouvements de jambes, un sweat-shirt noir lui aussi, et une paire de chaussures blanches qui me tiennent très bien la cheville. En les enfilant, je songe à la nature de l'épreuve de cet après-midi. Vu comment les organisateurs nous ont accoutrés, je pencherais plutôt pour de la course a pied ou une épreuve d'athlétisme quelconque. Maëlian sort soudain de la salle de bain en râlant, parce que son peignoir est largement trop grand et qu'il se prend les pieds dedans. Il se tait dès qu'il voit que je suis habillé. Ses yeux noisette me détaillent des pieds à la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, il les cligne, et hausse les épaules en souriant.

-Chouette panoplie.

-La tienne est dans ce tiroir, je lui indique en pointant la commode du doigt.

Il me remercie, et sort ses propres affaires. Elles sont identiques aux miennes, sauf son t-shirt, qui est plutôt gris souris. Je le laisse se préparer, et sors de la chambre. Je débouche sur un couloir ou s'alignent cinq autres portes, et je marche quelques mètres pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Sur mon chemin, j'aperçois quelques caméras implantées dans le plafond, et je grimace : ils nous ont expliqué la veille que nous serions souvent filmés, afin que le pays puisse voir le déroulement des Olympiades. Mais je commence à ne pas aimer ca. Je passe rapidement sous lesdites caméras, et entre dans la cantine du Stade. La majorité des autres concurrents y sont déjà attablés, et je me dépêche d'aller prendre un plateau pour les rejoindre. La personne qui s'occupe de la nourriture est une dame sèche et mal aimable, qui me sert une portion d'œufs et de jambon avec une tête de six pieds de long. J'attrape quelques tranches de pain, une poire et un verre de jus de pomme, puis je m'empresse de m'éloigner. Alors que je stabilise mon plateau, une voix m'interpelle :

-Finn ! Ici !

Je lève les yeux. Selah est attablée avec quelques autres enfants, et me fait signe de les rejoindre. Je n'hésite pas une seconde : de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées hier, Selah est sans doutes celle que je préfère. Je passe devant Esmeralde, qui mange seule à une table, et pose mon plateau à la gauche d'une fille aux yeux gris clair, et dont les cheveux lisses et blonds cendrés dansent sur ses épaules. Elle me sourit. Selah enfourne une cuillère de fromage blanc, et entreprend de me présenter les qualifiés assis avec elle, la bouche pleine. La blonde à coté de laquelle je me suis mis, Apple Hart, vient de la Région de l'Élevage, et commente à voix haute la qualité remarquable du jambon dans nos assiettes. La fille de la Région Textile, Mena Valentine, ne parle pas beaucoup et passe son repas à triturer une meche de ses cheveux roux frisés. De l'autre coté d'Apple, Anissa Madison, la grande perche de la Région Technologique, semble avoir pris la petite Almy sous son aile, et les deux filles discutent joyeusement. Béryl Arzak, le rouquin de la Région des Énergies, se gave tant qu'il peut de petites brioches au beurre, en marmonnant toutes les cinq secondes que c'est l'une des choses les plus délicieuses qu'il n'ait jamais mangé. Et puis il y a Merle, assis à la droite de Selah, qui est le pur exemple du calme plat. Il répond posément aux questions qu'on lui pose, et détonne drôlement par rapport à sa voisine de table, toujours aussi exubérante. Cette-dernière, après avoir fait le tour des personnes présentes, pointe sa fourchette en direction de la table qu'Esmeralde a quittée quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Et elle, c'était celle de la Grainière. Pas une grande bavarde, je te l'accorde. Anissa et moi, on a essayé d'aller lui parler, mais… Je sais pas. Elle est flippante.

-En fait, quand elle te regarde, t'as envie d'aller te cacher dans un trou et de ne plus jamais en sortir, explique Anissa en mordant dans une mange bien juteuse.

-Ah…, je me contente de commenter.

-Oui, voila. Une personne vraiment chaleureuse, donc. Et je te parie que…

Selah s'interrompt, ses sourcils se froncent. Je suis son regard : les deux qualifiés des premières Régions viennent d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Le premier –Ernest Veil, si je ne m'abuse- attrape un plateau, tandis que le second jette un regard dénué d'émotion sur la salle. Sa carrure est vraiment monstrueuse, mais quelque chose d'autre me dérange. Son visage est carré, beau et dur. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés lui tombent sur le front, et cachent légèrement son regard. Je m'attarde sur ce détail. Et c'est la que je comprends : ses yeux sont vides. Son iris, au lieu d'être coloré, est d'un gris pale, pale, tellement clair qu'il en semble presque blanc. Victor Wayne a un regard de monstre. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Mes yeux croisent ceux de Merle, qui hausse ses sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Je lui indique avec un mouvement de poignet que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Il n'insiste pas, et relance la conversation en demandant doucement à Almy ce qu'elle préfère dans le sport. Tandis que mes camarades se remettent à discuter, les deux garçons de la Luxueuse et de la Minérale partent s'installer a la table désertée par Esmeralde, et se mettent à manger en silence. Je tapote la main de Selah.

-Tu ne vas pas leur parler, à eux ?

Elle secoue la tête.

-Hors de question. Ils ont passé la soirée d'hier à se foutre de ma poire. Je préfère les laisser dans leur coin, et ne pas rester plus de dix secondes dans la même pièce qu'eux !

Sur ces mots, elle empoigne son plateau, et va le déposer devant la serveuse, avant de sortir à grands pas de la pièce. Nous nous regardons en silence, puis Anissa toussote, et enchaine en demandant à Apple des explications sur la qualité de la viande qui trône dans nos assiettes. Je me contente de finir mon petit déjeuner en silence (mais je dois reconnaitre que c'est vraiment délicieux), et, alors que je prends les extrémités de mon plateau, Merle ma lance un coup de pied sous la table. Je l'interroge du regard. Il désigne la table des deux garçons avec son menton. Je jette un coup d'œil discret : Esmeralde les as rejoints. Les trois qualifiés discutent à voix basse, l'air suspicieux. Je me retourne vers Merle : il a lui aussi soulevé son plateau. Nous prenons congé des autres, et sortons du réfectoire lentement. Une fois dans le couloir des chambres, nous nous arrêtons, et je commence à parler, mais il m'interrompt.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller chercher Selah. Elle ne va pas rester enfermée _toute seule_ dans sa chambre toute la matinée, si ?

J'acquiesce. Sous ses airs timides et posés, Merle est un vrai cerveau. Les chambres sont les seules pièces dénuées de caméras, ils nous l'ont dit hier soir. De plus, Selah est la première à s'être méfiée de Victor et d'Ernest : peut-être aura-t-elle des remarques qui pourront nous être utile ? Nous nous mettons à la recherche de sa porte en silence. Il s'avère que c'est celle a l'extrémité gauche du couloir, ou figure un écriteau :

_S. JUNIPER_

_E. CORY_

Merle étouffe un rire.

-Oh mon Dieu, Selah doit être ra-vie.

-Ca m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas encore essayé de se suicider.

-Ou de tuer Esmeralde !

Je souris. Selah ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de sang-froid, c'est un exploit qu'elle ait été de si bonne humeur au déjeuner ce matin après avoir passé la nuit dans la même chambre qu'Esmeralde. Merle tire sur le bas de son t-shirt bleu, et toque à la porte. La voix énervée de Selah nous aboie depuis derrière la porte :

-Va crever, pimbeche !

-Ah, j'apprécie beaucoup le surnom. Ca me va _tellement_ bien, commente Merle en collant ses lèvres dans l'interstice entre la porte et le mur.

Nous pouffons discrètement, tandis que les pas de Selah se rapprochent rapidement de nous. Elle ouvre la porte, et lève les yeux au ciel :

-Oh. J'ai cru que vous étiez Esmeralde.

-Pas de risques, ton âme sœur est bien trop occupée à faire les yeux doux au monstre de la Minérale pour venir t'embêter, je réplique.

-Ta gueule.

Elle se pousse, et nous laisse entrer. Je constate que toutes les chambres sont pareilles : deux lits, une table de nuit commune, une commode, une salle de bains. Selah referme la porte, et vient nous rejoindre en s'asseyant sur la moquette blanche qui recouvre le sol. Je prends place sur l'un des lits, tandis que Merle s'adosse à la commode de bois. Je remarque que si la tenue que nous devons porter est imposée, Selah a su personnaliser la sienne : elle porte dans ses baskets de longues chaussettes rayées qui lui montent jusqu'aux genoux, et ses longs cheveux cuivrés sont tirés en queue de cheval haute avec un épais nœud de velours noir. Autour de sa taille, sur son short, est noué un grand foulard blanc attaché sur sa hanche gauche. Son pendentif au bout duquel se balance sa dent en pierre est visible sur son t-shirt violet, et elle a rentré ses mains dans les manches de son sweat-shirt. Son regard émeraude monte jusqu'à Merle, puis vers moi.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venus pour voir l'aimable face de ma coloc', marmonne-t-elle.

-Au contraire, c'est pour pas qu'elle se pointe qu'on est ici. On voulait te parler de Victor, explique Merle en me jetant un coup d'œil pour savoir si j'approuve.

Je hoche la tête. Selah prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis nous adresse un regard désabusé.

-C'est la journée des personnes que j'aime pas, c'est ca ?

-Un peu. On a pensé que ton avis pourrait être pertinent. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ?

-C'est un monstre, ce type. Il doit peser dans les 100 kilos de muscle. Je lui ai un peu parlé hier avant qu'il ne se mette à se moquer de mon test de l'arachide…

Merle et moi réprimons un fou rire. Selah s'interrompt deux secondes, puis continue en nous ignorant royalement :

-Et il s'avère que nous avons le même âge. Mais a 17 ans, il fait quoi, le double de mon poids, et trois têtes de plus que moi. Il est plutôt flippant. Il m'a dit que sa spécialité, c'était la lutte, et ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais c'est pas ca qui m'impressionne. Vous avez vu ses yeux ?

-Oh que oui. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de sentiments. On dirait…

-Qu'il n'hésiterait pas a tuer quelqu'un de sang froid.

Je sens un frisson me parcourir le corps. C'est exactement le discours qu'ont tenu ma mère et Haymitch lors de l'élection de Paleo McHorn. Mon coté méfiant, que j'avais un peu anesthésié durant les vingt-quatre dernières heures, se réveille soudain. Ces Olympiades deviennent de plus en plus étranges. Pourquoi nous enlever nos moyens de communication ? Pourquoi des caméras partout ? La voix de Selah m'appelle. Je la regarde. Elle fronce ses sourcils.

-Quoi ? Je t'ai juste demandé si tu étais d'accord…

-Euh… Oui, oui, bien sur. Mais je viens de réaliser quelque chose.

Mes deux camarades me regardent en silence. Je prends une longue inspiration.

-Selah, tu n'avais pas tort de me faire remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, hier. On ne devrait pas fouiller des enfants a leur arrivée a de soit-disantes Olympiades. On ne devrait pas couper le contact entre les plus jeunes et leurs parents. Et on ne devrait surtout pas accepter qu'un tel monstre comme Victor combatte dans la même catégorie que des petits comme Almy.

Merle baisse les yeux. Il réfléchit. Selah a les yeux rivés sur moi.

-Je l'avais bien dit. Tout cela est beaucoup trop louche.

Le mot louche résonne dans ma tête. Je me rappelle les derniers avertissements de ma mère.

« _Si… Si jamais, au grand jamais, tu remarques quelque chose de louche dans cette compétition… Préviens-nous immédiatement._ »

Maman a toujours eu raison. Ne jamais faire confiance a rien.

A ce moment-la, quelqu'un frappe a la porte. Je me lève brusquement. Selah bondit sur ses pieds, et Merle se décolle du mur. La porte s'ouvre, et la silhouette potelée d'Eliott Lucas, l'un des benjamins de la compétition, apparait. En nous voyant ainsi sur nos gardes, le petit se met à bredouiller :

-On m'a demandé de venir vous chercher… On doit tous aller au Réfectoire, ils vont nous poser des questions…

Selah est la plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits. Elle sourit gentiment au petit blond :

-Bien sur, Eliott. On te suit.

Elle s'élance derrière le gamin, Merle et moi sur ses talons. Pendant que nous traversons le couloir des chambres, j'ai un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées : mes parents vont regarder l'émission, c'est sur. Je dois trouver un moyen de leur faire connaitre mes doutes. Un mot, une phrase, n'importe quoi. Nous arrivons au réfectoire avant que je n'ai eu le temps de trouver quelque chose : treize chaises sont alignées devant un écran géant, au sommet duquel est installée une caméra mobile. Nouveau doute : pourquoi les journalistes ne vient-ils pas en personne pour nous interroger ? L'avant dernier siège de la lignée porte mon nom : je m'y installe, entre Selah et Almy. Nous étions les derniers à arriver. Dès que Merle s'assoit, la TV s'allume, et le visage souriant d'une journaliste s'y affiche. Je me tortille sur ma chaise. La femme à l'écran a les cheveux aussi jaunes qu'un ananas. Elle cligne de ses yeux parfaitement maquillés, et sa bouche rouge vermillon s'ouvre :

-Bonjour, pays de Panem ! Bienvenue aux Olympiades des Régions ! Ce matin, nous avons le privilège de rencontrer nos jeunes athlètes, qui sont installés depuis hier dans notre tout nouveau Stade ! Bonjour les enfants !

Seuls quelques uns des plus jeunes répondent. Les ainés trouvent surement ca ridicule, et moi, je n'ai pas le cœur à saluer tout le pays. La journaliste ne se démonte pas, et enchaine avec une fausse bonne humeur :

-Eh bien, je vois que vous semblez bien installés. Voyons voir… Béryl Arzak ?

Le garçon roux qui engouffrait des briochettes ce matin lève timidement la main. La journaliste prend un air ravi.

-Bonjour! Béryl, tu nous viens tout droit de la Région des Énergies, et tu as douze ans, suis-je exacte ?

-Oui, acquiesce doucement le rouquin.

-Merveilleux. Pourrais-tu nous en dire plus sur votre voyage, hier soir ? Tu as pris le train sans ta famille, ca devait être excitant, non ?

-Assez, oui. J'ai fait cinq heures de route, c'était long, ajoute-t-il après une hésitation.

-Formidable, formidable. Almy Green, c'est toi, la jolie petite fille à coté du… Du, heu… Du garçon blond trapu ?

Super. SUPER. Je sens Selah qui m'appuie sur les cotes alors qu'Almy répond timidement à la femme blonde.

-Je crois que je vais t'appeler comme ca, maintenant. Garçon blond trapu, me chuchote-t-elle.

-Tu iras en enfer, Selah Juniper.

-Je sais, j'y mettrais un beau bordel, t'inquiètes. Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais dire ?

-Comment ca ?

Elle m'adresse un de ses regards désabusés.

-Tu vas essayer de prévenir ceux que tu connais, non ? En tout cas, c'est ce que je compte faire.

-Ah, ca. Oui, évidemment que je vais essayer. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment _comment_, je lui réponds a voix basse.

Je reçois un coup de coude dans mon épaule droite : Almy me fait de gros yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Taisez-vous, et écoutez !

Je soupire, et fais mine de concentrer mon attention sur la journaliste, qui parle maintenant avec Victor, sans grand succès, puisqu'il ne répond qu'avec un air blasé. Je me creuse la tête pendant toute la demi-heure qui suit, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver une solution. Et c'est mon tour.

-Finnick Mellark. Notre fameux garçon blond trapu !

Je sens presque Selah se retenir d'exploser de rire. Je hoche la tête.

-Quinze ans, et tu viens de la Minière.

-C'est ca.

-Très bien. Dans quelle catégorie de sport tu te plais le plus ?

-Je dirais… Le tir. Et l'escalade, aussi.

-Parfait, parfait. Tu voudrais saluer quelqu'un en particulier, tant que tu es à l'écran ?

Je regarde mon visage calme sur la TV. Je souris, et enchaine :

-Oui, bien sur ! Je salue tous ceux qui me reconnaitront : Annie, Mello, Leevy, Delly… Mes parents, et ma sœur Rose.

Et la, l'illumination.

-Je voudrais lui dire… Que tout cela me rappelle beaucoup quand nous jouions étant enfants. Dans… Dans le Pré.

-Vous faisiez des compétitions ?

-Elle se souviendra, je n'en doute pas.

-Magnifique !

Elle passe à autre chose. Je soupire de soulagement, et me laisse aller dans ma chaise. Selah hausse ses sourcils : je lui fais signe que je lui dirais tout plus tard. En fait, ma sœur et moi avions l'habitude, petits, de jouer a ce que nous appelions « Le Prisonnier ». L'un de nous grimpait dans un arbre, et hurlait au secours, tandis que l'autre se dépêchait de grimper pour venir le sauver des monstres imaginaires qui le gardaient prisonnier. Rose comprendra parfaitement cette allusion. Et alors, peut-être pourra-t-elle entrer en contact avec moi… ?

Le reste de l'émission est sans importance pour moi, et quand elle se finit, nous pouvons regagner nos chambres en attendant le déjeuner. J'entraine Merle et Selah avec moi, et nous rentrons dans ma chambre sans frapper. Heureusement, j'ai vu Maëlian partir avec Mena quelques minutes plus tôt : il m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient de très bons amis d'enfance. Selah se vautre sur mon lit sans me demander, et Merle s'assied à ses pieds, en lorgnant avec dégout ses chaussures posées sur mes draps blancs. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit de Maëlian.

-J'ai trouvé le moyen de prévenir le monde extérieur.

J'explique mon histoire à mes deux camarades. Ils écoutent d'un bout à l'autre, en silence. Puis Selah m'applaudit, et Merle hoche la tête.

-Très subtil, Finnick. Chapeau.

-Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à attendre. De toutes manières, il ne peut pas nous arriver grand-chose d'ici demain, non ? Si on fait attention…

Selah hausse les épaules, puis un sourire diabolique apparait sur son visage.

-En tout cas… Bravo, t'es un génie, mon garçon blond trapu.

-Oh, la ferme, toi !

La matinée s'écoule rapidement. Nous mangeons tous ensemble au réfectoire, puis on nous demande d'emprunter les escaliers qui mènent à la piste d'athlétisme. En sortant dehors, je découvre que nous n'occupons qu'une toute petite partie du grand ovale qu'est le Stade. Le reste du bâtiment doit être constitué de salles pour les épreuves spécifiques. Une voix dans les haut-parleurs nous demande de nous mettre chacun sur un des couloirs de course, et de s'échauffer. Je marche jusqu'au numéro douze après avoir souhaité bonne chance aux autres. Je retire mon sweat-shirt : il fait une de ces chaleurs ! J'étire et chauffe chacun de mes muscles, puis fais le vide dans mon esprit. La voix grésille de nouveau dans les haut-parleurs :

-Bienvenue, concurrents. Cette première épreuve consiste en une course de sprint dur cent mètres : rien de bien compliqué à comprendre. Le plus rapide gagne donc l'épreuve ! Bonne chance a tous, et nous vous demandons maintenant de vous mettre en position de départ….

Je cale mes pieds dans les starters en métal, et pose mes mains à plat sur la piste d'athlétisme. J'inspire, expire. Huit fois.

« Prêts ? »

Mon cœur se met à battre redoutablement vite. Les dix premières places. Je dois impérativement arriver dans les dix premières places si je veux avoir une chance de bien commencer la compétition.

« Attention. »

Mais je suis vraiment nul en course à pied.

« Partez ! »

Je ne réfléchis plus, et je m'élance de toute ma puissance. Je garde les yeux bien hauts : surtout, ne jamais regarder au sol quand on court, m'a appris mon professeur de sport. J'essaie de garder une respiration constante, mais très vite, elle se fait saccadée. C'est un de mes points faibles : gérer mes poumons. Plusieurs silhouettes passent devant moi. Je vais perdre. Je m'accroche, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal a respirer correctement. Je redouble de vitesse dans les vingt derniers mètres, je file au dessus de la piste a toute allure, et mes articulations doivent être en train de bruler tellement elles me font mal.

10 mètres.

Plus vite, plus vite !

5 mètres.

Mes bras se raidissent. C'est extrêmement douloureux.

2 mètres.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil la ligne d'arrivée.

Et je la franchis. Je dérape sur le sol rougeâtre, m'étale violemment par terre, et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai aucune idée de mon score. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais. Après quelques secondes, une main amicale vient me tirer en position assise. J'ai une légère envie de vomir. J'ouvre mes paupières : le visage souriant d'Anissa, l'ainée de la compétition, apparait devant moi.

-Eh ben, faut pas te laisser tomber comme ca, mon grand ! T'aurais pu te faire vachement mal !

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes cuisses : elles sont un peu rougies a cause du ripement de mes jambes sur le sol, mais je n'ai pas de plaies. L'une de mes chaussures a volé un peu plus loin lors de ma chute, et l'autre est toute couverte de poussière rouge. Je transpire comme un bœuf. Anissa a l'air soucieuse : elle repousse mes cheveux collés par la sueur en arrière, et m'évente le visage.

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude de courir aussi vite, c'est ca ?

-N… Non…

-C'est pas grave. Tu dois sans doute avoir une petite nausée, je me trompe ?

Je hoche la tête. Elle me donne une pression amicale sur l'épaule.

-T'inquiète, c'est normal. Bois un peu d'eau, ca ira mieux.

Elle me tend une bouteille, que j'ouvre, et dont j'avale le contenu. Ca me soulage un peu. Je balance ma tête en arrière, et je respire de longues goulées d'air. Anissa sourit, et me donne une autre gourde. Quand j'ai bu quelques gorgées, je lui demande :

-Je suis dernier ?

-Oh non, Finnick, tu as fait une course plutôt belle. Je pense que tu as fini huitième… C'est le petit Eliott qui a perdu. Pauvre gamin, il est un peu rondouillard…

Je jette un coup d'œil au petit garçon potelé de l'Arboricole. Il est tout rouge, et trempé de sueur. Sa défaite n'a pas l'air de l'étonner tant que ca : il devait s'en douter. Mais de mon coté, je suis plutôt incrédule : huitième, c'est beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Alors que je prends une autre rasade d'eau, quelqu'un se laisse lourdement tomber a coté de moi. Selah. Décoiffée, et couverte de poussière, le visage bougon.

-Ca va ?

-Nan.

-Ah. Tu es combientième? je lui demande.

-Deuxième ! Tout ca parce qu'Anissa a de plus grandes jambes !

La concernée s'esclaffe. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et me remets à boire. Le haut-parleur grésille.

-Concurrents, nos félicitations. Nous allons à présent vous donner l'ordre d'arrivée de la course. En première place, Anissa Madison.

Elle fait le V de la victoire en direction des caméras, postées sur un des poteaux de la piste.

-Seconde au classement, Selah Juniper.

Elle grogne.

-Troisième position, Ernest Veil.

A coté de Victor, il a un sourire goguenard.

La voix annonce ensuite le reste du podium. Je suis bel et bien huitième, et pour ma plus grande joie. Merle se retrouve en cinquième position, un score honorable. Il lève son pouce gauche vers moi.

-… Et dernier, mais non des moindres, Eliott Lucas.

Nous applaudissons tous le garçonnet, qui fait une moue mi-déçue, mi-amusée, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Anissa s'approche de lui, pose une main sur son épaule, et lui sourit.

-Ravie de t'avoir eu pour adversaire. Tu gagneras une prochaine fois, OK ?

Il sourit.

C'est a ce moment la que la mine logée dans son crane explose.

* * *

...

...

...

...

_Hein ?_

_Vous me détestez ? __Oui, je sais, je suis diabolique._

_La suite… Plus tard. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, mais J'AIME le suspens. Et… C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire !_

_Allez, récupérez bien ! Et laisser voguer votre haine jusqu'à vos reviews!_

**DOUBLE MAGNET**

_CHAPTER'S PLAYLIST :_

_-__**Na na na**__ (My Chemical Romance – Na na na)_

_-__**Afterglow**__ (INXS – Switch)_

_-__**No Way Out**__ (Phil Collins – Brother Bear)_

_-__**White Trash**__ (Steriogram – Schmack)_

_-__**No Surprises**__ (Radiohead – The Best Of)_


	6. 6: Thirteen

_Niom, niom, niom..._

_*Relève la tête*_

_Ah ! Salut tout le monde ! Je suis actuellement en train de manger de délicieuses nouilles instantanées (généralement, le concept fait bien triper les gens : tu mets de l'eau chaude dans un bol, t'ajoutes tes nouilles lyophilisées, et POUF ! A MANGER ! MAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIE !), et puis comme j'habite a Shanghai, ca vous fait un peu de folklore chinois pour votre journée )_

_Alors ! Répondons joyeusement aux reviews…_

_Eh bien, _**LJay**_, tu es toujours la plus rapide : la fictionneuse qui review plus vite que son ombre ! *PAN* Bon j'arrête. J'ai beau avoir plus de cœur que toi (24 assassinés dans Neige Ensanglantée VS 1, moi je dis échec et mat), le sang va encore beauuuuuuuucoup couler au cours des chapitre suivants… MOUAHAHA !_

**Eowima**_, ma compatriote de pensage en anglais (eh oui, pensage, je suis bien en première L…), ta review était… Heu… Éclairante ? xD Ca m'a fait bien rire en tout cas ! Bon, heureusement que ton MP était la pour complémenter, hein ^^ Et d'ailleurs, sorry si j'ai tué l'homonyme de ton frère, tu m'en vois désolée !_

_Bon, pour ce qui est de toi, _**Naivlys**_, tu as bien compris le principe… En même temps, j'ai eu du mal à vous faire stagner sur la loucherie de ces jeux, et pis ca n'a pas marché, vu que vous aviez un peu tous deviné,_ _alors m'en fous, maintenant vous savez, WALA !_

_Aaaah, _**Rebekha**_, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais malheureusement je suis dans l'incapabilité de baffer mes personnages. Esmeralde devra attendre ! :D_

_Et toi, _**petit frère**_, un de mes beta-testeurs d'amouuur, merci pour me motiver en me titillant pour que j'écrive la suite. You're legendary, bro' )_

_Big up pour _**Eternal Carnival**_, qui a été la première à lire cette histoire, aussi. Je t'aime beaucoup fort._

_Et les autres… Merci, pour vos fav' et vos follows, merci, merci a tous/tes ! _

_Ah, je sais également qu'un petite _**Ru**_ (pas Rue, hein. _**Ru**_), batracienne professionnelle, lit maintenant ma fic, mais qu'elle ne daigne pas laisser de reviews… Méchante fille ._

_D'ailleurs, je me demande si j'ai aussi un public masculin autre que mon brother… C'est moi ou les fic' de Hunger Games, c'est un truc de fille ? :P_

_Vous aurez également remarqué que cette fic' est passée de T a M. C'est en prévision des futurs chapitres, parce que je ne veux absolument pas que des jeunes innocents tombent sur toutes mes épreuves, qui vont se faire de plus en plus sadiques... :)  
_

_Allez, j'arrête de vous faire chier avec mes intros trop longues…_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Avant que je ne comprenne quelque chose, je me plie en deux, et rends mon déjeuner.

Les premiers cris commencent à fuser sur le terrain. Ceux des plus jeunes d'abord. Puis les notre. Ma bouche s'ouvre malgré moi… Mais rien n'en sort. Puis je vomis une seconde fois. J'ai la gorge qui brule. Mes bras commencent à trembler avec une force inouïe. Je ne sens plus mes doigts. Je n'ose pas lever le regard vers l'endroit ou, deux secondes plus tôt, se tenait un innocent gamin de onze ans, dont la boite crânienne vient de voler en éclats autour de nous. J'arrive quand même à me redresser en direction de Selah, qui, pale comme la mort, tremble comme une feuille. Elle hurle. Ses yeux verts sont exorbités. L'horreur qui se lit sur son visage me force à pivoter le mien. J'aperçois Anissa, couverte de liquide écarlate de la tête à la taille, qui ne bouge pas un muscle, ses yeux noirs grand ouverts.

Et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mes yeux se posent sur le cadavre d'Eliott.

Je ne respire plus. Le corps du petit garçon plein de vie de l'Arboricole git dans une mare de sang épais et rouge. Son tronc est tombé sur le sol, comme un pantin désarticulé. Et à l'endroit ou sa tête blonde et joufflue était accrochée auparavant, s'ouvre le trou le plus béant que je n'ai jamais vu.

Je tombe le dos contre le sol. Ma tête tourne affreusement. Des frissons incessants me parcourent le corps. Je pose mes pains sur mes joues. Elles sont gelées. La nausée me reprend, mais cette fois je n'ai pas le temps de me plier : ma figure et mon cou sont aussitôt recouverts d'un liquide jaune et putride. J'ai froid, j'ai chaud. Ma vision se trouble.

Le dernier bruit que j'entends est celui de mon cœur, qui résonne de mes tempes à mon front.

Je me réveille après ce qui me semble être une éternité. Mes paupières sont lourdes. J'ai du mal à les ouvrir. Avec un quart de mes yeux utilisable, je scrute lentement la pièce ou je me trouve. Il s'agit de la chambre que je partage avec Maëlian, au Stade. J'entr'aperçois sa silhouette allongée sur le lit à ma droite. Ses cheveux sont couverts de poussière, et des traces d'éclaboussures rouges atténuées lui strient la joue gauche. Il devait se trouver près d'Eliott quand…

Je revois son crane exploser en mille morceaux. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'éliminer ainsi ? Je roule doucement sur mon flanc, et essaie de remettre mes idées en ordre. La mine qui l'a tué n'est surement pas arrivée dans sa cervelle toute seule. C'est une manipulation des organisateurs. Un plan diabolique, qui consiste visiblement à éliminer les derniers de la compétition. Mais dans quel but ? Des enfants comme nous ne représentent aucune menace. Je frôle mon crane avec la paume de ma main. Et je réalise que, moi aussi, je dois avoir une puce explosive logée quelque part dans la tête. Une mine qui fera sauter ma boite crânienne si je n'arrive pas au bout de la compétition. Ca vaut sans aucun doute de même pour tout le monde. Autrement dit, douze d'entre nous seront morts d'ici la fin de ces Olympiades sadiques.

Douze morts. Et un vainqueur, à supposer que le premier aura la vie sauve.

Cela me rappelle horriblement une autre sorte de jeux.

-Votre attention, participants.

L'horrible voix du haut-parleur grésille. Mes paupières s'ouvrent en entier, cette fois. Maëlian, surpris, se réveille en sursaut. Nous nous dévisageons l'un l'autre, tandis que l'annonceur continue :

-Nous vous demandons de rejoindre la salle commune dans deux minutes. Tout retard, ou absence seront sanctionnés.

Sanctionnés. En d'autres termes, on nous fera sauter la cervelle.

Maëlian se passe une main sur le visage. Je constate qu'il a conservé ses vêtements de l'après-midi. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon propre corps me confirme que moi aussi. Sauf que les miens sont dans un sale état. Mon t-shirt est largement taché, et dégage une odeur acide qui me fait froncer le nez. Mon short et mes baskets sont abimées, sales, et déformées par la chute que j'ai fait à la fin de ma course. La voix rauque de Maëlian me fait tourner la tête :

-On devrait peut-être se lever. Je ne veux pas…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'en a pas besoin. Je hoche silencieusement la tête, et nous sortons lentement de nos lits jumeaux. Mes jambes, mes bras, ma tête mon font mal. Nous nous mettons en marche à notre rythme. J'hésite à prendre trente secondes pour aller me passer de l'eau sur la figure, puis me ravise. De toute façon, nous serons tous logés à la même enseigne, vu que les personnes qui nous ont ramenés dans nos chambres n'ont apparemment pas pris la peine de nous décrasser. Maëlian ouvre la porte. Nous sortons dans le couloir. Le reste de nos compagnons doivent être déjà partis, car il est désert. Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune, la grande pièce pleine de canapés qui se situe a l'opposé du réfectoire, et dans laquelle nous sommes arrivés la veille, après la fouille corporelle. J'ai du mal à réfléchir, maintenant que je suis debout. Ma tête tourne : elle a du taper un peu trop fort sur le sol quand je suis tombé. Je m'appuie sur le mur pour avancer un peu plus rapidement, quand tout a coup une porte s'ouvre.

Selah. Le visage pale, décomposé, inexpressif. Elle est couverte de crasse. Ses longs cheveux ondulés pendent tristement jusqu'à ses hanches, collés en grosses mèches par la sueur et la saleté. Elle lève ses yeux verts embués, et ils croisent les miens. Elle se précipite du plus vite que ses jambes ankylosées lui permettent vers moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais elle se contente de me sauter au cou, et de me serrer contre elle. Instinctivement, je referme mes bras autour de son corps tremblant. Elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je lui caresse machinalement le dos. Après quelques secondes, elle me relâche, et s'écarte en fronçant son nez.

-Beurk. Tu pues le vomi.

Je sens mes joues bruler alors que je rougis violemment. Cela arrache un demi-sourire maussade à ma camarade, qui hausse les épaules, et me dit en m'entrainant avec elle :

-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Venez, il vaut mieux ne pas les faire attendre.

Maëlian nous emboite le pas, et nous partons tous les trois vers la salle commune. Je remarque a quel point mon colocataire est faible : la course de la matinée a du l'épuiser. Moi, j'ai le soutien de Selah, mais lui est obligé d'avancer une épaule collée au mur bleu du couloir pour rester debout. Quand nous pénétrons dans la salle, je m'arrête, et retient Selah par le bras. Les neuf autres candidats sont la, sales, exténués, et traumatisés. Je distingue la petite forme du corps d'Almy, presque invisible entre les bras rougis d'Anissa. Le visage, les cheveux et le t-shirt orange de cette dernière sont recouverts de sang séché, mais elle ne semble pas en tenir compte. Elle fixe un point dans le vide, en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux crépus de la petite fille lovée contre elle. A leurs cotés, Beryl regarde les bras d'Anissa, des larmes dans les yeux, comme si lui aussi avait besoin de s'y nicher, mais un soupçon de gêne le retient sans doute, car Victor et Ernest se tiennent juste a sa droite. Ils n'ont pas l'air si ébranlés que ca. Juste choqués, mais ils tentent de garder une contenance devant les autres. Je peux quand même voir les dents d'Ernest mordre sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Esmeralde, appuyée sur l'un des murs, a l'air de s'ennuyer complètement. J'ai une envie fulgurante d'aller la frapper au visage, mais je ne suis absolument pas sur que mes muscles me le permettraient. Je me contente donc d'avancer avec Selah et Maëlian, jusqu'à ce que Mena nous barre le passage, et fonde en larmes dans les bras fatigués du pauvre garçon brun. Tandis qu'il l'amène vers la fenêtre en lui parlant tout bas, Selah me pince légèrement le poignet : elle me désigne un sofa mou de la tête. Un seul candidat y est assis. Le visage calme, profondément peiné, les yeux vides, Merle serre ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre tellement fort que ses jointures sont devenues blanches. Nous nous approchons de lui, puis Selah s'installe à sa droite. Il ne bouge pas.

-Merle, l'appelle-t-elle doucement.

Il ferme ses paupières. Elle caresse doucement ses mains jointes.

-Merle, ouvre les yeux.

Il s'exécute. Nous regarde l'un après l'autre. Soupire lentement. Selah englobe ses poings de ses doigts, et entreprend de les désolidariser. Soudain, l'écran qui trône au milieu de la pièce s'allume, et Paleo McHorn en personne apparait devant nous. Les plus petits se mettent à crier. Anissa semble se réveiller instantanément, et attire contre elle Béryl et Apple en plus d'Almy. Mena et Maëlian se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Esmeralde reste de marbre, et les deux garçons a coté d'elle sursautent. La main de Selah vient serrer la mienne presque instantanément, tandis que Merle déglutit avec difficulté. Je frissonne. Les yeux de rapace du Gouverneur nous fixent un à un, puis sa bouche s'étire en un sourire diabolique.

-Bonjour les enfants.

J'émets un bruit de dégout. Sa voix est suave et envoutante. Peut-être qu'il arrive à convaincre des foules entières avec ce ton-la, mais pas nous. J'ai plutôt une envie irrépressible de fuir à toutes jambes devant cet homme, si bien vêtu, si beau. Qui vient d'assassiner un gosse de onze ans. Et qui compte sans doute faire de même avec au moins onze d'entre nous.

-La caméra intégrée à l'écran me permet de vous voir. Nous pouvons donc communiquer.

-Monstre ! s'écrie soudain Anissa, en serrant de plus belle ceux qu'elle tient contre sa poitrine.

-Bien grand mot. _Bien_ grand mot. Mais je ne suis pas la pour savoir ce que vous pensez de moi, oh non. Je m'en doute fortement. La raison pour laquelle je vous parle en ce moment même est que je souhaiterais dissuader certains d'entre vous de faire des… Comment dirais-je… Erreurs.

La main de Selah resserre sa prise sur mes doigts. Curieusement, même si ca fait mal, son contact me fait me sentir mieux. Je retourne ma propre main, et mêle mes doigts tremblants aux siens. Pour lui faire comprendre que je suis avec elle. Paleo McHorn poursuit son discours, les bras croisés sur son torse :

-Je tenais seulement à vous dire que tout écart au règlement, toute indiscipline, toute tentative de révolte sera… Sévèrement punie.

-Jolie façon de nous dire qu'on n'aura plus de tête.

Nous nous tournons tous vers Esmeralde, qui a ouvert la bouche en public pour la première fois depuis le début des Olympiades. Le gouverneur pince ses minces lèvres, puis se penche en avant, le visage déformé par un rictus malsain :

-Laissez-moi tirer quelques choses au clair. Mettez vous bien dans la tête que rien ni personne ne pourra changer le cours des évènements. Rien. Ni. Personne.

Son sourire s'étire un peu plus largement.

-La seconde épreuve du tournoi aura lieu demain, a l'heure du déjeuner. Il est inutile de préciser que si vous faites la bêtise de ne pas vous y présenter… Vous devrez en subir les conséquences… (Il hésite, puis ajoute sur un ton léger) Que le meilleur gagne.

L'écran s'éteint. Un haut-parleur nous annonce que nous pouvons à présent aller diner si nous le souhaitons. Certains se lèvent. D'autres restent calés dans leurs canapés, encore sous le choc. La grande majorité d'entre nous seront morts d'ici une semaine. Ou deux. Peu importe. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, un sentiment nouveau m'envahit. L'impuissance. Le fait de devoir rester passif face à des horreurs sans nom, à des actes inhumains, à des manipulations répugnantes. L'impression que des chaines invisibles nous retiennent, nous empêchent d'agir. Additionnées à un vide au niveau de mon estomac, je décrète que ce nouvel état d'âme ne fait vraiment pas partie de mes préférés. Et quand je pense a mes parents, qui ont du subir deux fois d'affilée les horreurs des Hunger Games sans rien pouvoir faire, je me sens encore plus mal.

Enfin, non. Pas tant que ca. Papa et Maman se sont rebellés contre les règles sadiques du Capitole en sortant ces baies au dernier moment de leurs premiers Jeux. Le sureau mortel a été leur ticket de sortie de l'arène. Alors que si nous organisons un suicide collectif, les organisateurs obtiendront ce qu'ils voudront sans efforts. A savoir notre mort, car je suis maintenant sceptique quant au fait qu'il y ait un survivant à cette compétition. Et je sais que si c'est actuellement le cas, ce ne sera pas moi.

-Vous voulez allez grignoter quelque chose ?

La voix éraillée de Merle me sort de mes réflexions. On dirait qu'il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Regarde le t-shirt de Finnick, et t'aurais ta réponse, marmonne Selah.

Je soupire. L'odeur du suc gastrique répandu sur le tissu commence a sérieusement me monter au nez. Je secoue la tête :

-Je crois que je vais aller me laver, je dis en me levant du sofa.

-Nooooooon !

Je me tourne vers Selah, surpris. Elle m'agrippe le bras, et attrape celui de Merle dans la foulée.

-Je veux pas rester toute seule. Je vous en supplie, m'implore-t-elle.

Ses yeux verts fixé sur les miens me gênent presque, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je détourne le regard. Et j'ajoute à voix basse :

-Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre dans ma chambre.

-Je reste avec vous aussi.

Mes yeux reviennent sur mes amis. Merle, les yeux vides, se lève a son tour, et entraine Selah avec lui. Il inspire longuement, puis nous explique d'une voix tremblante :

-Je partageais ma chambre avec Eliott. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus à contempler son lit vide qui m'observe.

Je tape gentiment sur l'épaule, et lui assure qu'il peut venir avec nous. Il soupire de soulagement. Alors j'emmène mes deux camarades jusqu'à ma chambre : je ne pense pas que Maëlian reviendra dormir ici ce soir, je l'ai vu partir dans les quartiers de Mena après qu'Anissa a proposé a Almy de partager son matelas. Avant de rentrer, Selah traine Merle avec elle pour aller chercher leurs affaires. Je pénètre donc seul dans la pièce. Elle me semble presque artificielle maintenant, avec ses murs et ses draps immaculés qui contrastent tellement avec la saleté de mes vêtements et de mon corps. Après un coup d'œil a l'horloge numérique qui est accrochée au mur, je remarque qu'il est déjà vingt heures quinze. Je me sens tellement faible que je pourrais dormir sur-le-champ, mais je me force à faire un tour dans ma salle de bains. Je jette mes affaires souillées dans la panière prévue à cet effet, puis je me glisse sous la douche en frissonnant. Le jet d'eau tiède qui coule sur mon corps ankylosé me procure un bien fou, mais dès que je me mets à frotter avec un gant de crin, c'est un supplice sans nom. Chaque partie de mes bras, mes jambes et mes hanches qui ont râpé sur la piste de course se mettent à me bruler au contact du tissu rêche qui enlève la crasse collée sur ma peau. L'eau qui tombe sur le carrelage blanc de la cabine est tantôt rouge, tantôt jaunâtre. Je la regarde tourbillonner dans le siphon pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que j'entende ma porte s'ouvrir. Je sors rapidement, enfile mon peignoir, et m'arrête deux secondes devant le miroir. Même propre, je fais peur à voir. Mes yeux sont cernés, une bosse violette orne le coté droit de mon front, et j'ai une grosse éraflure sur le menton. Je ne me suis jamais vu aussi fatigué. Non, pas fatigué. Vidé.

-Finnick ?

La voix feutrée de Merle me parvient depuis la chambre. J'enfile le short gris et le t-shirt trop grand qui me font office de pyjama, puis je rejoins mes amis. Ils ont enlevé les matelas des sommiers, et les ont collés au sol, formant ainsi un grand lit. Merle, qui s'est visiblement lavé chez lui, me regarde, assis sur l'une des extrémités :

-On rentrera à trois là-dedans. Ils sont plutôt grands, ces matelas.

Je hoche la tête en silence. Mon ami baille, presse le bouton pour éteindre la lumière, et se roule dans ses draps. La seule lumière qui éclaire maintenant la pièce est celle de la fenêtre qui donne sur l'intérieur du stade. Devant l'onde lumineuse blanchâtre de la lune, Selah est assise, et contemple le dehors en silence. J'ai sommeil. Mais je m'approche tout de même d'elle.

-Va te coucher, Finn. Ca va.

-Je suis pas fatigué…, je mens.

Elle me regarde, un semblant d'amusement dans ses yeux émeraude.

-Mais bien sur. Tes cernes disent le contraire, Mr Mellark. Vas-y, je te dis.

Je l'ignore, et m'installe a coté d'elle sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est la que je remarque qu'elle tremble. Je me relève derechef, attrape une couverture toute douce, et nous enveloppe tous les deux dedans. Elle me sourit tristement :

-Merci.

Ses yeux se replongent dans la contemplation de la piste de course, ou Eliott est décédé il y a maintenant plusieurs heures. Je me surprends à regarder les traits fins de son visage. Son front, ses sourcils fins, ses yeux, la courbe de son nez en trompette, ses joues, ses lèvres charnues, sa fossette au menton. Une mèche de ses cheveux auburn s'est échappé de la natte qu'elle s'est faite, et alors que je me décide, après le plus grand moment d'hésitation de ma vie, à avancer ma main pour la lui remettre derrière l'oreille, elle se met à me parler :

-Pourquoi nous, selon toi ?

Pris de court, je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu ne penses pas que nous avons été pris grâce à nos compétences ? je demande après un petit moment.

Son regard dubitatif me fait regretter aussitôt ma question.

-Les compétences de qui, basées sur quoi ? Regarde le gabarit de Merle et d'Almy : ils n'ont pas franchement une étoffe d'athlète.

-Je dors pas encore…, nous marmonne le concerné depuis dessous les draps.

-Regarde, une autre preuve, continue Selah en l'ignorant. Il y en a qui sont meilleurs dans certains sports que d'autres : pourquoi n'a-t-on pas fait différentes catégories ? Il y a suffisamment d'enfants dans Panem pour remplir ce Stade. Treize, c'était un peu ridicule par rapport aux effectifs.

-Si on y réfléchit bien, ce chiffre a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec tout ce qu'il se passe.

Nous nous tournons tous deux vers Merle, qui a émergé des profondeurs de son lit.

-La Cène, ca vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non.

-J'ai vu ca dans un de mes livres d'histoire, je crois…, répond Selah en se grattant le menton.

-C'est probable. La Cène, c'est le dernier repas du Christ, vous savez, le messie de l'une des religions que l'ancien monde prônait. Eh bien, durant ce souper, il y avait douze apôtres invités –donc treize personnes en comptant Jésus- et ca s'est plutôt mal fini, puisque le Christ a fini par mourir, trahi par l'un de ses convives.

-Ah l'salaud.

Le commentaire de Selah étire mes lèvres en un petit sourire. Je remarque que chacun de nous évite soigneusement de parler d'Eliott. Mais sa mort est présente dans nos esprits, je l'ai vu par certaines allusions que nous faisons. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je préfère en parler. Commenter le meurtre d'un enfant n'est pas dans mes habitudes, et puis tout ca est trop frais, trop récent. Je décide d'agir comme je ferais avec une plaie : laisser sécher, cicatriser, puis enlever la croute et voir ce qu'il reste dessous.

La remarque de Merle sur la Cène est intéressante, cependant. J'ai lu dans le programme de sa campagne que McHorn était un fanatique de l'ancien monde. Peut-être cherche-t-il à reformer un nouvel univers, semblable à celui de nos ancêtres… Mais pourquoi commencer par éliminer des enfants ? Tout cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence : nous avons forcément quelque chose en commun, tous les treize. J'entends la voix de Merle qui reprend :

-Depuis, le chiffre treize a toujours porté malheur aux gens. Sauf certains, qui croient au contraire que c'est une sorte de porte-bonheur. C'est une chose qu'on peut constater ici-même : du malheur pour nous, du bonheur pour ce sadique de Gouverneur.

-OK, ca m'embrouille. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Merle, c'est peut-être que nous somme treize Régions, aussi. Peut-être que ça n'a rien a voir avec tout ce charabia d'apôtres, dit Selah.

-Oui, mais réfléchis : pourquoi après la chute du Capitole, personne n'a remis tous les districts ensemble ?

-Ce n'est pas la faute de McHorn, ca, mais du premier Gouverneur, je fais remarquer.

-Je sais bien. C'est pourquoi je pense que cette boucherie déguisée doit être prévue depuis plusieurs années. Sinon, on serait un pays. Pas des Régions.

Nous nous mettons à réfléchir en silence. Merle a raison, cette histoire de Régions ne tient plus debout, maintenant. Si on veut pratiquer un métier spécial, comme mineur ou agriculteur, on doit impérativement déménager dans la Région qui correspond à ce genre d'activité. Pourquoi ne pas avoir installé des serres dans les plaines de la Minière, ou avoir élevé des animaux sur les vastes étendues de la Grainière ?

Merle nous murmure qu'il tombe de sommeil après ses explications, et s'enroule de nouveau dans ses couvertures. Rapidement, j'entends sa respiration se clamer, puis se transformer en légers ronflements. Je reste donc seul, contre la fenêtre, avec Selah. Après quelques minutes de silence, je sens sa tête tomber sur mon épaule. Un frisson me parcourt le corps. Quand je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, une étrange chaleur vient remplir mon ventre. Et ce n'est pas désagréable du tout. Son corps tiède s'appuie de plus en plus sur le mien: elle est en train de s'endormir.

-Qui est-ce qui est fatigué, maintenant ?

-Tais-toi, espèce de sale blond trapu.

Je l'aide à se lever, puis la dépose a coté de Merle sur notre lit improvisé. Quand je m'allonge à mon tour, sa tête revient se nicher entre mon épaule et mon cou. Alors que je me sens traversé par une onde de chaleur, sa voix effacée me chuchote :

-Bonne nuit, Finn.

Mon sourire est camouflé par le secret du noir.

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

_« __**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now **_

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding **_

_**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding **_

_**There are many things that I would like to say to you **_

_**But I don't know how **__»_

_Wonderwall__, Oasis (1995)_

_Et…_

_Reviews ? :D_

**DOUBLE MAGNET**


	7. 7: Puppets

_Ni men hao ! (en gros, salut les gens)_

_J'me suis cassé le c** pour finir ce chapitre ce week-end… Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_J'ai eu plusieurs réclamations concernant le fait que Finn acceptait plutôt bien qu'un gosse explose devant ses yeux… Réponse dans ce chapitre-la !_

_Et puis… Je ne veux pas vous raconter ma vie, mais je suis hyper contente par ce que, le 16 Octobre, je pars cinq jours dans la province du Guangdong construire des maisons avec une organisation qui s'appelle Habitat For Humanity, une association humanitaire qui s'occupe des pauvres en Chine ! Et mardi, j'vais voir Maroon 5 en concert, donc oui, ma vie est cool… AH JE FLOOD._

_Wala, petite parenthèse de joie ultime ;)_

**Naivlys**_, j'espère que tu t'es rétablie et que tu es d'attaque pour ce nouveau chapitre ! _**Ru**_… Moi non plus, j't'aime. T'as disparu, ma petite _**Eowima **_? __ On t'entend plus ! T'es pas mourrue au moins ? _**Rebekha**_, tu pourras baffer Esmeralde, un jour, ouiiii tu pourraaaaaas… Bref !_

_Et des gros bisous & du courage pour toi, _**LJay**_. On t'aime, tu sais._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Je crois qu'après avoir fixé le plafond pendant tant de temps, je pourrais remarquer la moindre fissure, le moindre défaut de peinture. Levé à 5 heures du matin, je ne suis pas arrivé à me rendormir. Mais la chaleur de nos trois corps collés les uns contre les autres m'empêche de sortir du lit : je suis trop bien installé.

J'ai un mal de tête incroyable, comme la veille. Et même si ma chambre est plongée dans le noir, je constate que ma vision est légèrement troublée, comme si de la brume recouvrait tout ce que je regarde. Je n'arrive pas bien a réfléchir, c'est comme si j'étais dénué d'émotions. Alors je passe mon temps avec les yeux rivés sur le plafond, à attendre que mes amis se réveillent. Mais ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 8 heures que Merle commence à remuer. Sa tête ébouriffée émerge de sous son oreiller. Ses yeux embués mettent un peu de temps à s'adapter à la pénombre de la pièce, puis lorsqu'il remarque je suis moi aussi réveillé, il m'adresse un discret signe de la main. Je lui demande avec des gestes s'il veut sortir de la chambre. Il me désigne la bosse que forme le corps endormi de Selah sous la couette. Je dodeline de la tête : autant la laisser dormir. Merle lève son pouce gauche en l'air, puis nous nous extirpons en silence du lit. C'est la que je me rends compte que mes réflexes physiques sont extrêmement lents aussi : le simple fait de me lever, et de marcher jusqu'à la sortie me prend un temps bien supérieur qu'en temps normal. Mon corps est courbaturé comme après la course d'hier, alors que j'estime avoir passé une nuit plutôt correcte. Merle aussi semble avoir du mal à se mouvoir normalement. Que nous arrive-t-il ? Peut être que nos corps ne réagissent pas bien au choc de la mort d'Eliott ?

Une fois dans le couloir, mon ami s'étire de tout son long. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la remarque de Selah, hier. Merle est vraiment tout petit. Et tout frêle. Je commence à me faire du souci : il ne risque pas de tenir très longtemps dans le peloton de tête. Il remarque mon regard inquiet, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire fatigué :

-Je sais, je sais. T'en fais pas, je suis complètement au courant de ma position délicate. Mais…

Il s'interrompt quelques secondes, puis relève ses yeux bleus tout en tentant de maitriser le tremblement de son menton :

-Si ca peut éviter que l'un de vous ne meure… Ca ne fait rien. Je suis voué à une vie de perdant, de toute manière. La course et la nage sont les seuls domaines que je maitrise à peu près. Je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune chance.

Quand sa voix se brise, j'ai la décence de baisser les yeux. J'attends respectueusement qu'il se reprenne, puis je relève la tête, et lui tapote l'épaule.

-Allez viens, on va voir comment ces sadiques nous ont habillés aujourd'hui.

Merle me gratifie d'un demi-sourire. « Merci ». Je hoche doucement la tête, puis l'emmène dans sa chambre afin de voir quels vêtements on a déposé dans sa commode. En pénétrant dans la pièce, je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas regarder le lit vide d'Eliott, en traçant tout droit vers la penderie, et en ouvrant l'un des tiroirs d'un coup sec. Une seule tenue enveloppée de plastique y est posée. Merle la prend dans ses mains, déchire l'emballage, et la déplie. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un long pantalon souple, plutôt moulant, de couleur brune. Le traditionnel t-shirt, dont la couleur change selon le participant, est la (celui de Merle est bleu), mais au lieu du sweat de la veille, il y a une veste épaisse, du même ton que le pantalon. Elle est taillée dans un tissu doublé de cuir, résistant, et plutôt lourd. Des gants noirs, des lunettes à verres épais et des grosses chaussures antidérapantes complètent la panoplie du jour. J'attrape la veste, et fait rouler le matériau du col renforcé entre mes doigts.

-Ce truc est tellement épais que même un couteau ne pourrait pas le transpercer.

-Quelle va être l'épreuve de ce midi, selon toi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être du tir. Mais quelque chose avec des armes a feu en tout cas, regarde, on a des lunettes pour se protéger.

Pendant que Merle examine consciencieusement les binocles, je me rappelle la discussion que j'ai eue avec Ely, une semaine auparavant.

« _Tu sais, à l'Eden, je ne pouvais pas vraiment chasser. Enfin, il y avait des simulations, mais avec des armes a feu. Des armes à feu ! Je préfère devenir végétarien que de tirer à la carabine_. »

Je sens mon estomac se contracter. Je me demande s'il regarde les Olympiades. Je me demande s'il souhaite que je fasse partie des derniers de la compétition.

-Bon, eh bien au moins on est fixés. On va réveiller Selah ?

La voix de mon ami me sort de mes réflexions. Je hoche machinalement la tête, puis le suit hors de sa chambre, après qu'il ait pris quelques sous-vêtements pour se changer. Nous traversons à nouveau le couloir désert, et retournons dans mes propres quartiers. J'entrouvre la porte : la pièce sent encore bon la nuit. C'est une odeur que j'affectionne tout particulièrement depuis que je suis tout petit : elle est douce, agréable, tiède… Elle sent le confort à plein nez. Mes propres pensées me font soudain peur. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?! L'un des onze enfants présents avec moi dans ce bâtiment va mourir dans de tragiques conditions dans la journée, et une simple odeur suffit à me faire sourire ?! Mon visage se referme, et j'essaie de relativiser un peu. Je rentre doucement dans ma chambre. Selah est toujours allongée sur le matelas, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller de Merle. Ses cheveux auburn recouvrent une bonne partie de son visage, mais je distingue tout de même dans la pénombre l'une de ses paupières closes. Un petit grain de beauté que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici est planté juste en-dessous de son sourcil. Alors que je suis concentré sur ce détail, Merle ouvre d'un grand coup les rideaux en claironnant :

-DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Selah sursaute, et se redresse d'un bond. Ses yeux endormis jaugent le garçon de la Maritime pendant un petit moment, puis elle retombe sur les draps en grognant. Mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas démonter : il claque rapidement des mains, et se jette à genoux a coté d'elle.

-Allez, magne-toi, vaut mieux qu'on mange notre petit-déj' maintenant. L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui est avant le repas de midi.

Je déglutis. Merle parle de ca comme si ce n'était qu'une épreuve sportive, rien de plus. Son déni est relativement admirable, étant donné sa position « délicate ». A vrai dire… Le mien aussi. Je devrais être dévasté. Mais la tristesse et la douleur que je ressens ne sont absolument pas aussi fortes qu'elles devraient l'être après avoir vu un de mes camarades exploser. Selah se met soudain à râler :

-Casse-toi…, nous parvient sa voix étouffée par l'édredon.

-Comme tu veux, capitule Merle. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si t'as la dalle.

Notre amie lui fait signe qu'elle n'en a rien à secouer, puis laisse choir son bras sur la couette. J'ai alors une idée : je me précipite vers la fenêtre, et l'ouvre en grand. Il y a un vent de tous les dieux au-dehors, aussi la pièce se refroidit-elle rapidement. Effet immédiat : Selah se roule en boule dans les draps. Merle les tire violemment vers lui, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve en pyjama, recroquevillée sur le matelas nu. Elle se lève d'un bond, et… Flanque une claque magistrale à son tortionnaire. Le silence tombe sur nous trois. L'expression hallucinée qui s'affiche sur le visage de Merle manque de me faire rire. Selah n'ajoute pas un mot, et sort en trombe de la chambre. Dès que la porte a claqué, je m'autorise un petit ricanement :

-La vache, le bruit que ca a fait !

-La ferme, blondinet.

Je me mets à glousser. A glousser ?! Je tombe sur mes genoux. Quelque chose n'est pas naturelle dans ma façon d'agir. Alors que je commence à réfléchir, le vide se fait de nouveau dans mon esprit, et mon mal de tête me reprend. Je ferme les yeux : je ne peux pas me concentrer sur quelque chose plus d'une minute. Je secoue la tête, et ouvrant mes paupières, je remarque Merle lève ses yeux bleus au ciel, et fait passer son haut de pyjama par-dessus sa tête. Je sens un peu de vie revenir dans mes membres : s'il y a une chose que je suis capable de faire sans laisser ma tête divaguer au loin, c'est peut-être une action aussi futile que d'enfiler mes vêtements. Pendant que mon ami se change, je me dirige vers ma commode pour prendre mes propres affaires : elles sont identiques à celles de Merle, sauf qu'évidemment, mon t-shirt est couleur olive. Quand j'enfile le pantalon, il glisse presque sur ma peau tant il est moulant. La veste est étonnement confortable malgré sa lourdeur et son épaisseur. Je ne la boutonne pas : il fait plutôt bon, maintenant que la fenêtre est refermée. Alors que je me mets à lacer les gros godillots que l'on nous a fournis, j'entends la voix de Merle m'interpeller :

-Finnick, ca te dérange si je te pique une paire de chaussettes ? J'ai oublié d'en prendre…

-Vas-y.

Je l'entends farfouiller dans ma valise tandis que je fourre les gants et les lunettes dans les larges poches à fermeture éclair de ma veste. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds en bataille, puis j'abandonne : de toute façon, je n'ai jamais réussi à les dompter. Soudain, je remarque que Merle ne fait plus de bruit. Je me retourne : il tient entre ses doigts un papier froissé. Mon sang se glace. Le petit pendu de Benno ! Je l'avais complètement oublié. Je rejoins mon ami a genoux sur le matelas, et lui prend le papier des mains. J'ai du le cacher dans une paire de chaussettes lors de la première nuit que j'ai passé ici. Pour ne pas que Maëlian ne le trouve. Je fais courir mon index sur les pliures douces de la feuille. Merle me demande doucement :

-Tu as une interprétation, maintenant ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Toujours aussi perdu.

Je sens la colère monter en moi. Benno m'a dit que ce dessin stupide était à ne pas prendre à la légère. Mais il y a des choses plus importantes dont il faut que je me soucie. Comme le fait que l'un d'entre nous va mourir aujourd'hui, par exemple. Benno n'avait qu'à m'expliquer un peu mieux ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'avale ma salive en soupirant : je me sens fatigué. Je fourre le papier au fin fond de ma valise, et me lève lentement en ajoutant :

-De toute manière, je ne vois pas comment un dessin pourrait nous aider. Et si on allait chercher Selah, qu'elle arrête un peu de faire la gueule ?

Merle opine du chef, et nous faisons un détour par la chambre de notre amie pour la convaincre de venir manger avec nous. Après moult excuses, supplications et menaces, nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers le réfectoire. La dame qui nous a servis hier a disparu : une large table qui fait office de buffet trône maintenant à sa place. Les organisateurs ont du avoir peur que l'un de nous ne l'agresse. Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort. J'attrape un plateau gris, et me sers différentes choses à manger. Apple me rejoint à l'endroit ou un toaster fait griller plusieurs sortes de pain, et m'adresse un petit sourire peiné :

-Hey, Finn.

-Hey, Apple. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne ressens presque rien. C'est comme si on avait aspiré mes émotions, répond elle en se servant un peu de pain blanc.

-Je vois. C'est… C'est pareil pour moi.

Alors que je vais ajouter quelque chose, mes yeux se portent à son t-shirt rouge vif. Et avant que je n'aie pu faire quelque chose, toute mon attention est absorbée par ce détail.

-Tu as vu les tenues qu'on nous a données, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Anissa dit qu'on devra peut-être tirer, ou quelque chose dans le genre. En parlant d'Anissa, vous venez avec nous ?

Je hoche la tête. J'appelle Selah et Merle, puis suis Apple jusqu'à la table la plus a gauche de la salle. Anissa, Mena et Béryl y sont attablés, l'air plus ou moins vidé. Je me laisse tomber sur l'un des bancs avec Selah, a coté d'Anissa. Elle me salue d'un hochement de tête. Ses yeux sont cernés, et les stigmates de la fatigue se voient tellement sur son visage d'ordinaire rieur qu'on dirait qu'elle a pris vingt ans en une nuit.

-Ou est Almy ? je lui demande.

-Elle dort toujours. Je lui apporterais un petit truc après. Autant la laisser se reposer encore un peu.

Sa réponse est prononcée comme le seraient ses derniers mots. Mon ventre se contracte alors que je me rends compte qu'après tout, ce seront peut-être ses derniers mots. Béryl, le regard vitreux, me demande si je peux lui donner un peu de mes fruits coupés. Je lui en tends une coupelle, en manquant de la faire tomber. Son visage affiche un petit sourire peiné quand il la prend. Il m'explique que sa sœur lui préparait toujours un petit bol de fruits comme ca, lors des jours spéciaux. Sa voix se met à trembler. Anissa lui frotte le dos avec une moue désolée sur son visage de chat. Une vague de désespoir me submerge. Je lâche violemment mes couverts sur mon plateau, et pousse ma pitance loin de moi. Comment suis-je supposé manger en compagnie de ces personnes quand l'une d'entre elles est supposée exploser au cours de la journée ?! Je crois que je préférerais encore manger seul, et ne tisser aucun lien avec mes compagnons d'infortune.

Apple, qui a pris place en face de moi, intercepte mon regard désemparé. Sa main vient gentiment toucher mon avant-bras, et m'offre une pression réconfortante. Je la remercie d'un regard, et lui fais signe que tout va bien. Mes yeux ses baissent sur mon petit déjeuner, que j'ai pourtant décidé d'ignorer quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela ne sert à rien de repousser la nourriture : autant me gaver du plus que je peux. C'est comme ca que se comporterait un condamné, non ? Ou… Une bête avant l'abattoir. Ma faim l'emportant sur mon cerveau embrumé, je mange doucement quelques tranches de pain, du fromage, puis j'empoigne une cuillère, et la plonge dans mon bol de café au lait. Alors que je lève doucement le liquide brulant jusqu'à mes lèvres, une voix grinçante se fait entendre dans mon dos :

-Fais attention avec ca, hein Mellark. Ca brule.

Je m'arrête juste avant que ma cuillère ne touche ma bouche entrouverte. En la laissant retomber dans mon bol, je me retourne rapidement : Ernest et Esmeralde se tiennent debout derrière nous, leurs plateaux à la main. J'aperçois également Victor, déjà assis à leur table habituelle, son casque de boucles brunes lui masquant les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent, mais ca ne sent pas bon. Mais je décide de jouer la carte de l'ironie, et balance un demi-sourire au couple de blonds belliqueux :

-Merci, j'aurais pas deviné sans vous. Le café chaud, ca brule : vous avez fait quelle école pour arriver à cette conclusion ?

Le regard narquois d'Ernest se rembrunit derechef, et je sens de la sueur couler le long de mon dos quand il s'approche à grand pas de moi. Mais je ne regrette pas mes mots. Mon état semi-léthargique m'énerve au plus haut point, et je supporte difficilement qu'on vienne me chercher des noises. Alors mon visage reste neutre, lorsque que le sien s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi :

-Un petit blagueur. T'aime jouer avec le feu, hein Mellark…

-Je sais pas, ca fait pas partie des trucs qui brulent aussi, le feu ?

Ses yeux bruns m'examinent attentivement. Le silence est tombé depuis quelques secondes sur la salle, de sorte que je n'entends que les battements de mon propre cœur, ainsi que la respiration bruyante de mon adversaire. Il finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres dans un sourire malsain.

-Tu te sens puissant, la, pas vrai ? Le fils des amants maudits du district douze, figures nationales, célèbres dans tout le pays… Tu veux pas qu'on aille voir dehors si t'as les mêmes tripes que tes parents, hein Mellark ?

-Non, moi c'est « Finnick », pas « Hein ».

J'entends distinctement quelques uns de mes camarades pouffer. Le visage d'Ernest tourne au rouge soutenu, et il m'empoigne par le col de ma veste avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit. Mais curieusement, sa poigne se desserre bien vite, et il recule en titubant : il a l'air complètement épuisé, comme moi au réveil. Ce n'est plus vraiment mon cas : le peu de nourriture que j'ai avalé m'a fait un effet non-escompté, et je me sens en bien meilleure forme qu'il n'y a quelques minutes. En marmonnant, je me laisse retomber sur mon banc, et tourne le dos à mon adversaire. Ce dernier s'assoit a sa table en baragouinant qu'il se vengera, puis Esmeralde lui fait signe de se taire et de manger le contenu de son plateau. Selah, le nez dans sa tasse de chocolat, grogne.

-Rien dans les tripes.

-Vu l'état dans lequel il est, c'est presque un miracle qu'il ait réussi à tenir debout autant de temps, observe Apple en regardant le garçon blond picorer ses céréales.

Elle a raison. Ernest, malgré sa condition physique plutôt avantageuse, est devenu complètement épuisé en l'espace d'une nuit. Comme nous tous. Je m'arrête sur ce détail : nous tous. Comment se fait-ce que nous soyons aussi faibles après les évènements de la veille ? Et d'où provient cette torpeur commune qui nous embrume au point de nous refiler la migraine, alors que nous devrions être en train de nous battre contre l'infamie de ces Olympiades ? Je saisis le bras d'Anissa, mais elle me coupe avant même que je n'ai ouvert la bouche :

-T'as remis les pièces ensemble, blondinet ?

-Je…

-Eh oui. On nous a visiblement refilé un truc, pour que la mort d'un gamin de onze ans passe pour une formalité à nos yeux, tu crois pas ? Et p…

Elle s'interrompt pour se prendre la tête a deux mains, puis continue tant bien que mal :

-Et puis cette bouffe a l'air de nous refiler du carburant. Du moins pour nos muscles. Tu ne sens pas que la force revient un peu plus dans ton corps a chaque bouchée, Finnick ? Même si l'un d'entre nous doit mourir, ils veulent une belle compétition, avec des enfants plein de vigueur, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, tu peux me regarder avec ces yeux-la, ca ne changera rien. Nous sommes des marionnettes. Des pantins. Pas d'émotions. On bouge grâce à celui qui tire nos ficelles, là-haut…

Anissa ne peut pas aller plus loin. Elle pose ses coudes sur la table, et respire profondément. Mais ce qu'elle a dit a été suffisant pour que tous les occupants de la table se taisent et l'écoutent. Ils ont tous l'air de prendre plus ou moins conscience de notre condition de pantins. Béryl se met à sangloter, tandis que Selah laisse violemment tomber son front sur la table. Je m'apprête à lui passer un bras autour des épaules, quand tout a coup, la voix si horriblement familière grésille depuis les haut-parleurs :

-Tous les concurrents sont priés de se déplacer jusqu'à la salle C213, située en face du réfectoire de l'autre coté du Stade. L'épreuve y commencera dans un quart d'heure. Tout retard ou absence sera sévèrement sanctionnée.

Je ravale un ricanement : cette formule est devenue si ridicule. Nous nous levons chacun à notre tour, sans un commentaire. Alors que nous marchons vers la porte vitrée qui mène au centre du Stade, Apple se frappe le front avec sa paume :

-Mince, Almy ! Elle n'a rien mangé !

-Elle ne pourra pas rester suffisamment alerte durant toute l'épreuve sans carburant. Je vais lui apporter quelque chose.

-Je viens avec toi. Maëlian est toujours dans ma chambre.

Anissa, qui semble avoir recouvré ses esprits, et Mena se retournent, prennent du pain et de fruits, puis filent dans le couloir sans demander leur reste. Je prends Béryl, qui semble désemparé depuis que sa protectrice est partie, par les épaules, puis suis la petite foule jusqu'à la salle C213. Nous traversons le stade dans le silence le plus total. Quand nous passons devant la ligne d'arrivée ou Eliott a perdu la vie hier, certains perdent le peu de contrôle qu'ils avaient repris sur leurs nerfs, et se mettent à pleurer. Merle en fait partie. Apple, qui laisse ses larmes couler elle aussi, attrape son coude, et l'entraine vers le bâtiment avec une ferveur toute nouvelle. Je conduis le petit Béryl à leur suite, mon regard fixé sur le sol rougeâtre de la piste d'athlétisme. L'heure approche. La porte marquée C213 nous fait nous arrêter en petit troupeau devant elle. Puis Selah s'avance, et l'ouvre sans un mot. Nous pénétrons dans une salle ou la température est plutôt fraiche. Une rangée de cibles est alignée contre l'un des murs. Un gros tas d'armes à feu est posé dans un coin. Je pense à Ely, à ma mère, a ma vie dans la Minière. Ils me manqueront, une fois dans mon caveau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les autres ? Ils devraient déjà être la…, s'inquiète Apple en s'essuyant les joues.

Personne ne répond. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Anissa, Mena, Almy et Maëlian passent la porte de fer, essoufflés. Béryl se jette au cou de l'ainée de la compétition, et lui dit en essayant de maitriser ses sanglots :

-Je ne sais pas utiliser ce genre de choses.

-C'est pareil pour moi, mon grand. F… Fais de ton mieux.

-J'ai jamais tiré non plus, avoue Ernest depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il a l'air terrifié. Je me remémore notre dispute, un peu plus tôt, ainsi que le commentaire de Selah. « Rien dans les tripes ». Il me fait presque pitié, maintenant. Esmeralde et Victor, eux, sont au contraire très calmes, et ont déjà empoigné deux fusils de tir aux apparences meurtrières. Je fronce les sourcils : si on nous a atténué notre humanité au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, ces deux-la n'en ont visiblement jamais eu. La voix métallique du haut-parleur me fait sursauter :

-Bienvenue, concurrents. La seconde épreuve de ces Olympiades consistera en une épreuve de tir. Prenez chacun l'arme de votre choix, et placez-vous devant une cible en attendant le compte a rebours. Vous aurez trois balles chacun. Le plus gros score remporte l'épreuve. Bonne chance a tous.

-Merci, connard ! balance Selah en direction du plafond.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire malgré moi. Je me dirige vers le tas d'armes a feu, et prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Je n'ai jamais tiré avec un fusil. Mais au cours de son stage pour faire partie du gouvernement, Rose a du apprendre à manier un pistolet correctement, et nous avons tous les deux essayé de viser de gros bidons en bois des que les instructeurs avaient le dos tourné. Je choisis donc un simple revolver noir, léger et pas trop grand. En repartant me placer en face d'une cible, je remarque que bon nombre de mes camarades ont opté pour des armes de gros calibre, pensant sans doutes que plus le viseur est large, plus on a de chance de toucher la cible. Mais mon expérience dans les bois m'a fait comprendre que non. Les flèches, qui sont relativement petites, font mouche a chaque fois que je tire a l'arc. Il suffit d'un peu d'entrainement, alors que les gros canons comme ceux qui sont présents ici sont plutôt durs à manier. J'aimerais conseiller quelques uns, mais la voix m'en empêche, dès que le compte à rebours commence.

-Dix, neuf, huit…

Les derniers indécis se dépêchent de rejoindre un des postes de tirs.

-Sept, six, cinq…

A ma gauche, Béryl soutient un petit silencieux avec précaution, les yeux remplis de larmes. A ma gauche, Merle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, et tient déjà son long fusil en joute.

-Quatre, trois…

Ma tête est encore un peu embrumée. Et si je ne visais pas droit ?

-Deux, un…

-Nom de Dieu, marmonne Merle.

-Tirez !

Je fixe le point rouge de la cible qui se tient à une trentaine de mètres devant moi, imagine qu'il représente la tête de Paleo McHorn, et tire mes trois coups de façon plus ou moins groupée. Le bruit des détonations résonne comme un écho dans ma tête. Je suis obligé de me rattraper à la barrière de fer qui m'empêche d'aller vers les cibles pour tenir debout. J'ai des vertiges, je ferme mes yeux. J'espère que j'ai tiré droit, j'espère que j'ai tiré droit, j'espère que…

-Béryl… ?

Je me retourne vers mon voisin de gauche. Le garçonnet n'a toujours pas pressé la détente de son arme, et tremble de tous ses membres. Anissa, placée de l'autre coté, lâche son propre pistolet, et l'enlace alors qu'il tombe à genoux.

-J'ai pas pu… J'ai pas pu, Ani, j'ai pas pu…

-C'est rien, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas grave, lui murmure-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux.

Un silence de mort se fait. Béryl ne pleure pas, trop abasourdi. Nous attendons la sentence.

-Concurrents, nos félicitations. Nous allons à présent vous donner le podium de cette épreuve de tir. En première position, avec un score de deux balles dans la zone rouge, et une dans la zone bleue, Finnick Mellark.

Visiblement, j'ai tiré droit. Personne ne me félicite, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment non plus d'humeur à célébrer ma victoire, tant le sort des autres concurrents m'inquiète.

-Second score, une balle dans la zone rouge, une dans la zone bleue et une dans la zone jaune, Esmeralde Cory.

Elle n'a même pas l'air de relever, et continue de fixer un point dans le vide avec son air indifférent.

-Et troisième place, avec un score d'une balle dans la zone rouge, et deux dans la zone jaune, Selah Juniper.

Elle lève ses yeux un quart de seconde, puis mord sa lèvre inférieure. La liste des scores défile. Merle obtient la neuvième place. Almy la onzième. Puis la voix annonce après un petit silence :

-Le candidat Béryl Arzak est disqualifié de la compétition pour non-respect des ordres donnés. Il sera donc considéré comme le perdant de cette épreuve.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandissent. Nous avons tous compris ce que cela signifie. Anissa embrasse sa joue constellée de taches de rousseur une dernière fois, puis recule en lui chuchotant que tout va bien.

L'une des larmes que Béryl avait retenu tout ce temps a le temps de couler avant que nous ne tournions tous nos têtes, quand la sienne explose.

Mon dos reste tourné à ce qui reste du rouquin. Je serre mes poings et mes dents. Et jsute après que ma bouche ne soit envahie par un gout salé, j'attrape le regard dur d'Anissa.

-Onze pantins restants.

* * *

_****__« _I feel my world shake

**_Like an earthquake_**

**_Hard to see clear_**

_**Is it me? Is it fear? **__»_

_One__, Metallica_

_Merci pour m'avoir lu, merci de m'avoir (potentiellement) reviewé, merci d'être la. J'ai d__épass__é le stade des 25 reviews, et c'est grâce a vous! Merci merci merci!_

_____Thanks aussi a tous les habitants de la Maison. Vous êtes formidableuh._

_A la semaine prochaine,_

**DOUBLE MAGNET**


	8. 8: Prizes

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Désolée pour le retard . En ce moment c'est métro, boulot, BOULOT !_

_Je vous aime, vous savez :3 Merci a tous pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui me permettent de continuer ! Sans vous, pas de Finnick, Selah, et autres Merle… Bref, je vous dédie ce chapitre, à vous toutes et tous qui commentez mon travail depuis le début, ou même le milieu !_

**Ru **_: toi, je t'en dois une sévère ! Je corrige les petits cafouillages de mes chapitres selon tes mails judicieux, et rien que pour ca… Je nommerais sans doute un personnage tertiaire d'après toi __ Mais faudra attendre longtemps avant qu'elle arrive, okay ? _

**Naivlys **_: contente que tu sois plus malade ! Tes reviews sont toujours vachement importantes pour moi, elles remontent mon moral, un truc de fou ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I !_

**Rebekha **_: oui, oui, je te promets… Je trouverais un moyen de te faire frapper Esmeralde ! Ernest est en effet censé faire pitié… C'est genre le mec qui se la raconte… Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, et il est aussi terrifié que les autres… _

**Darling **_: ouaiiiiiiiis, le truc de café c'était trippant a écrire :3 Je suis contente que tu me suives toujours ! Et… Je crois que je vais pas du tout te surprendre si je te dis que… Bah… Oh non, tiens j'vais rien te dire, MOUAHAHA ! Suspense !_

**LJay **_: sorry de te décevoir pour le lemon… Mais comme je te dis, je suis humainement incapable d'en écrire ! C'est TON talent, le mien c'est… Heu… J'en trouverais un… ! Et pour Delirium… Ce nouveau chapitre est excellentissime, et tu m'avais manqué niveau écriture_

**WoR**_ : youhoooooo, merci pour tes reviews ! J'suis over contente que tu sois venue lire ma fic ! Et ton mauvais pressentiment est fondé, tu as du le comprendre maintenant x)Et bravo pour tes nouveaux chapitres de MAD, je suis à fond dedans !_

**Peet'nip**_ : t'as vu, t'as vu, j'ai fait mon chapitre 8 ! YEAH !_

_Et puis… Je suis en plein dans mon trip d'obsession sur 3 séries de ouf… Misfits (Anglais), Sherlock (Anglais), et The Newsroom (Américain_)_… Et c'est juste trop bien, donc a l'occasion, regardez-les et pensez à moi !_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Mon état s'empire d'heure en heure. Depuis que nous avons quitté la salle C213 pour rejoindre nos chambres, après des adieux silencieux a Béryl, je me sens complètement amorphe. Dès que je suis entré dans mes quartiers, je me suis allongé sur notre lit de fortune, entre Selah et Merle, sans prendre la peine de me changer. Aucune de nous ne parle depuis. Nous accusons le coup comme nous le pouvons. Ce sempiternel brouillard facilite la chose, a vrai dire. Mais je ne me sens pas bien. Je me sens vide.

-Votre attention, concurrents. Les heureux gagnants des deux premières épreuves sont priés de se rendre dans la salle commune dans cinq minutes pour recevoir leur prix. Toute absence ou retard sera sévèrement puni.

Je me redresse un peu. Un prix ? Quel prix ? Un genre de coupe avec une inscription « Félicitations, vous êtes encore en vie » ? La perversité de ces Olympiades n'a donc pas de limites ?

-Vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille, Finn, marmonna Selah à ma gauche.

Oh. C'est vrai. Je suis l'un des « heureux gagnants ». Super. Je lève mes yeux vers mon amie, et acquiesce en silence. Nous nous aidons mutuellement à nous mettre debout, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire a cause de nos réflexes corporels beaucoup trop lents. Merle ne bouge pas, et se roule en position fœtale en bredouillant qu'il va rester la jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. Après un regard l'un vers l'autre, nous hochons doucement la tête, puis nous sortons de la pièce sans dire un mot.

Comme deux zombies, nous nous mettons à marcher doucement en direction de la salle commune. Selah glisse sa main dans la mienne, et je m'y accroche comme je peux. Sa peau est glacée. C'est surement l'un des effets secondaires de notre état de drogués, car visiblement, la mienne l'est aussi selon l'expression qui se forme sur le visage de ma camarade. Mais nous n'en tenons pas compte, et continuons à progresser lentement jusqu'à la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous donner, tu penses ?

-J'en sais rien.

Ma propre voix m'inquiète. Elle est pâteuse, éraillée, comme si j'avais passé plusieurs jours entiers sans faire marcher mes cordes vocales. Une question vient alors à mon esprit embrumé: comment nous injecte-t-on cette drogue ? Un frisson parcourt mon dos. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Enfin, la réponse est dans la question, étant donné qu'a chaque effort cérébral que je fais, je m…

BOUM.

Le sol est froid, lui aussi.

-Finnick !

Ma vision est trouble. J'entends la voix lointaine de Selah qui m'appelle. Mes mains se mettent à plat sur le lino bleuâtre du couloir. L'endroit de mon crane qui a tapé contre le sol ne me fait pas mal du tout, a cause de mon état de légume. Pendant que je retrouve peu à peu une vision correcte, la rage que mon corps mettait automatiquement de coté se réveille, et déborde par mes yeux. Cette situation devient insupportable, je ne peux pas passer le restant de cette compétition à m'affaiblir dès que j'essaie de réfléchir ! Le regard de Selah croise le mien alors que je lâche un long gémissement. Merde. Mes mains viennent instinctivement essuyer mes joues mouillées, puis je tente de la rassurer avec le peu de mots que mes lèvres arrivent à bafouiller :

-Ca va, ca va… Je fais une pause. J'suis bien, la, par terre.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-T'en rates pas une, toi.

Je hoche la tête. Mon piètre sens de l'humour aura au moins réussi à la faire sourire. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même, et je sens à peine ses bras passer sous mes aisselles pour me redresser. Quand mes pieds se posent à plat sur le sol, j'essaie de garder un peu de contenance en voulant me tenir debout tout seul, mais je manque de m'étaler une seconde fois. Selah grogne en me rattrapant, et m'entraine tant bien que mal vers la salle commune, un bras passé dans mon dos.

-Je veux pas passer mon temps à t'empêcher de tomber comme un petit vieux, tu m'entends ? Alors arrête un peu tes conneries, et marche tranquillement.

-D'accord.

Elle a l'air satisfaite. Mes yeux ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'attarder sur son visage que je commence à connaitre par cœur, et pour le moment, c'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle je peux rester concentré plus de trois secondes. Ses yeux sont un peu gonflés, après la courte nuit que nous avons passé, et l'épreuve d'il y a quelques heures. Une plaie encore fraiche balafre sa joue juste en-dessous de son œil gauche. En remarquant ce détail, je m'arrête de marcher un instant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé a ton visage ?

Sa main libre remonte presque aussitôt jusqu'à sa joue blessée. Ses lèvres forment une moue douloureuse.

-Mon fusil. Je le tenais trop haut, et quand j'ai tiré… La crosse a tapé dans ma joue. Rien de grave.

Ma tête bouge d'elle même de haut en bas, mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Ma conscience est dirigée sur mes doigts, qui montent progressivement vers sa plaie. Elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Sa peau devenue pale au cours des derniers jours se rapproche dangereusement. Mon esprit enfariné ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait, et en conséquence… Mon corps non plus. Du moins, c'est ce que je tente de me dire.

Mais je suis un foutu menteur. Elle et moi savons pertinemment que mes doigts engourdis qui ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres de sa joue ne sont pas une énième fourberie de la drogue, mais bel et bien quelque chose que mon inconscient a envie de faire. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Ma main ente finalement en contact avec son visage, et c'est comme si on m'avait électrisé. Le bout de mes doigts, dans lesquels je ressens chaque battement de mon cœur, font doucement le contour de sa blessure. Ses yeux se ferment. Et avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, mon visage s'approche du sien comme d'un aimant. Je n'entends plus que nos respirations régulières… Et une porte qui claque violemment.

Je m'écarte d'un bond. Selah ouvre rapidement ses yeux, et tousse bruyamment en m'indiquant de me retourner. Ernest est devant sa chambre, et nous regarde de travers. L'attitude agressive et ironique de ma camarade reprend finalement le dessus, et c'est en aboyant qu'elle demande au garçon blond :

-Tu veux ma photo ?

-Hé, Juniper, me saute pas dessus comme ca, ou je…

-Ou quoi ? T'façons t'as rien dans le bide, on l'a bien vu ce matin.

Les joues d'Ernest s'empourprent. Mes yeux reviennent sur Selah avec incrédulité : une minute auparavant, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme et… Amicale ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment qualifier le fait qu'elle m'ait laissé la toucher comme ca. Après un long silence, Ernest passe une main dans ses cheveux épais, et avance dans notre direction en grommelant :

-Tu perds rien pour attendre. Cette putain de drogue m'empêche de faire ce que, tôt ou tard, l'un des organisateurs trouvera le moyen de te faire subir. Alors en attendant, on ferait mieux de se magner avant qu'ils ne nous fassent péter la cervelle pour un bête retard.

Et il nous dépasse aves des pas aussi grands que sa léthargie le lui permet. Il n'a pas tort. Cette machiavélique compétition est déjà bien assez monstrueuse, ce n'est pas la peine de s'entre-tuer entre nous.

S'entre-tuer entre nous.

Après tout, c'est peut-être ca que le Gouvernement veut. Revivre leurs bons vieux Hunger Games. Nous regarder arracher les entrailles les uns des autres. Jouir de notre frustration. Se délecter de nos souffrances, de nos peurs et de nos peines. Et du fait que rien ni personne ne peut faire quoi que ce soit pour nous tirer de la. Personne.

D'un commun accord silencieux, Selah et moi repartons sur les talons d'Ernest. Nous arrivons enfin dans la salle pleine de canapés, ou sont déjà assis nos deux autres camarades d'infortune. Esmeralde se tient droite sur un accoudoir, ses longs cheveux blond vénitien attachés en deux couettes qui tombent sur ses épaules et jusqu'à ses cotes. Son regard froid fixe le vide. Elle a l'air de se foutre cordialement de la situation. Je sens le poing de Selah, dont la proximité me gêne un peu, se serrer.

-Non, je lui chuchote.

-Je sais. Mais je te jure que je vais lui en mettre une.

-OK, terreur. Pas maintenant.

Sa main se desserre. Je relève les yeux vers la seconde personne assise dans la pièce : Anissa. Ses yeux noirs semblent trois fois plus grands que quelques heures auparavant, à cause des cernes qui les entourent. Quand elle les lève vers nous, un pâle sourire apparait sur son visage dévasté. Les plus jeunes la considèrent comme un substitut de parent, elle a du s'attacher a eux. Je pense que nous la prenons tous pour une sorte de protectrice, de conseillère. C'est la plus âgée d'entre nous, après tout. Elle a été d'un grand réconfort pour les petits. Et en l'espace de deux jours, elle a perdu deux d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui, son visage n'est pas celui d'une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans, mais celui d'une femme. Une martyre. La sensation que j'éprouve quand je la regarde retourne mon estomac. Je trouve pourtant la force d'aller m'assoir a ses cotés, Selah sur mes talons. Ernest, pour sa part, rejoint Esmeralde, le visage fermé. Anissa passe une main dans ses très courts cheveux noirs, et soupire longuement.

-Dès que j'essaie de penser à autre chose… Je revois leurs visages. Couverts de sang. Ils ne s'en vont pas. Ils ne s'en iront jamais.

-Tu étais la pour eux. Béryl comme Eliott. Nous t'en sommes tous reconnaissants, tu sais….

-Ce n'était pas assez !

Sa voix se fait aussi froide que mes mains. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard exprime du regret, mais repasse vite à la colère :

-Je n'ai rien pu empêcher ! Ils sont morts sous mes yeux !

-Sous nos yeux, Anissa. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit…

-Mais personne ne le fera pour nous non plus ! Finnick…

Elle soupire, plonge sa figure dans ses mains, puis émerge en expirant bruyamment, comme si elle se retenait de fondre en larmes. Selah se met à bafouiller :

-Mais… Les gens, dans les Régions, ils savent tout ce qu'il se passe ici… L'événement est télévisé, ils vont finir par venir nous rejoindre et nous sauver, non ?

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles comment nous sommes arrivés ici ?

-En… Train.

-Oui, bien sur, mais je te parle de notre itinéraire. Te souviens-tu si nous avons roulé vers le Sud, le Nord ?

-Euh…

Je sais que Selah n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir : personne ne s'en souvient. Après notre arrêt dans la Région Luxueuse, aucun candidat n'a fait attention aux paysages, et encore moins a la direction que nous empruntions. Ma paume vient frapper mon front presque instantanément : quel abruti. Moi qui fais toujours attention a tout, qui me méfie de n'importe quoi… Ah, il est beau, le fils de Katniss Everdeen, la rebelle au caractère tellement incendiaire que le Capitole a du plier devant elle. Je fais bien pale figure. Mon être tout entier doit sentir le pathétique. Anissa poursuit :

-C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre. Même si nous pouvions entrer en contact avec le monde extérieur… Que leur dirait-on ? On ne sait pas ou on est. On est seuls, sans personne pour nous donner des renseignements. Les seuls contacts avec des adultes que nous avons, c'est avec cette sale voix qui sort des haut-parleurs, et, quand il daigne bouger son derche…

-Moi.

Nous sursautons tous le trois. L'écran au centre de la pièce s'est allumé, et le visage de rapace du Gouverneur nous regarde, agrémenté d'un désagréable petit sourire en coin. Je frissonne : cet homme a quelque chose d'inhumain qui est dérangeant au plus haut point. Il respire la méchanceté. Je ne lui trouve alors plus aucune ressemblance avec Finnick Odair, mon homonyme héroïque. J'en viens même à me demander comment mon père a-t-il pu formuler une chose pareille. Paleo McHorn tourne la tête, et ses dents blanches apparaissent, alors qu'il étire ses lèvres en un sourire bien plus large :

-Je suis heureux d'entendre votre opinion à mon égard, Mademoiselle Madison, mais si vous voulez bien m'écouter quelques instants…

-Ca s'voit pas, on attend que ca, marmonne Selah en croisant ses jambes.

McHorn l'ignore, et continue sur sa lancée. Mon amie ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je lie mes doigts aux siens, et serre fort. Elle me répond avec une pression amicale. Un autre frisson parcourt mon dos, mais cette fois, il n'a aucun rapport avec Paleo McHorn.

-Vous avez été conviés ici afin que l'on vous remette votre prix pour avoir fini sur le podium des deux premières épreuves. La distribution se fait de la manière suivante : toutes les deux épreuves, les gagnants se réunissent ici, et tirent au sort pour savoir quel sera leur prix. Ils sont divers et variés, importants et décevants… Ils sont aléatoires. Mademoiselle Madison, vous serez la première à passer, étant donné que vous avez remporté la course à pied. Veuillez me donner un chiffre entre un et dix.

Les lèvres d'Anissa sont fermées à clef. Le Gouverneur s'en rend visiblement compte, et ajoute avec un petit air sadique :

-Oh, je comprendrais très bien que vous ne vouliez pas de mes présents. Mais sachez que tout refus de votre part serait considéré comme un écart au règlement, et donc…

-Ca va, j'ai capté !

La jeune fille plisse ses yeux avec un air de dégout, puis lâche :

-Huit.

-Huit, huit, huit… Huit ! Mademoiselle Madison, vous remportez le droit de parler avec une personne du Gouvernement pendant trois minutes. Vous serez conduite dans une salle vidéo a la fin de cet entretien.

Je suis d'abord ébahi : le cadeau d'Anissa a une énorme valeur ! Elle pourra surement poser toutes les questions qu'elle voudra, et… Ma main libre retombe mollement sur mon genou. Ils ne lui répondront pas la vérité, pour sur. A vrai dire, il est possible qu'elle écope d'un sermon de trois minutes, et non pas d'une aide précieuse. Elle semble réaliser cela aussi, mais ne dit rien, et s'enfonce dans le canapé. McHorn continue :

-Parfait, parfait… Monsieur Mellark, vous êtes le suivant.

Je réfléchis vite. Le regard du Gouverneur me fait comprendre qu'il ne faut pas que je traine. Un chiffre. Un chiffre… Qui a un sens. Quatre. Le jour de naissance de Rose. Puisse-t-elle me porter chance. Je lève mes yeux vers ceux de McHorn, et lui donne le chiffre que j'ai choisi.

-Quatre ? Hum… Vous pourrez interagir avec l'un des mineurs de votre Région, Monsieur Mellark, c'est-à-dire que cela pourrait tomber sur n'importe quel enfant de moins de dix-huit ans résidant dans la Minière. C'est un lot relativement important, me semble-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Mes yeux sont rivés sur mes pieds. Un enfant de ma Région ! Presque toute la population nous connait, à la Minière, et je sais d'ores et déjà que ce sera un jeu d'enfant que de faire passer des nouvelles de moi à ma famille. Je soupire de soulagement, puis je me souviens de la présence d'Anissa a mes cotés, et finit par tousser discrètement. C'est à présent au tour de Selah de choisir son prix. Elle donne le chiffre un. McHorn a un petit rire affreux, puis sourit méchamment à mon amie :

-Quelle joie, Mademoiselle Juniper… Vous avez gagné le droit de me poser une question de votre choix lors de la fin de cet entretien.

Abasourdie, Selah ouvre grand ses yeux. Une question de son choix est un excellent moyen d'en comprendre un peu plus sur ces Olympiades de la mort… Mais comment être sur que McHorn ne lui mentira pas ? La voix d'Esmeralde me sort de mes réflexions.

-Épargne ta salive, je connais le truc. Six.

-Audacieuse, Mademoiselle Cory… Vous remportez notre gros lot.

Selah se raidit a mes cotés. Je l'entends jurer a voix basse sur ceux qui méritent vraiment un prix, et ceux qui feraient mieux d'aller… Recevoir autre chose.

-Vous obtenez un entretien de cinq minutes avec votre famille, dès que nous aurons fini la distribution des prix…

Le juron franchit mes lèvres avant que je n'ai pu le retenir. Sa famille ?! Esmeralde a l'air aussi étonnée que moi, mais son visage se transforme bien vite ne une moue haineuse.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, de votre prix. Y'a personne qui voudra me parler, là-bas.

-Votre frère ?

-Il bosse dans la Nouvelle. On se voit plus. Mes parents…

-Je sais.

Scoop. Il sait ? L'air sempiternellement blasé d'Esmeralde a une fois de plus disparu, laissant place à la stupéfaction, qui se fait peu a peu générale. McHorn le remarque, et éclate de rire.

-Comment…, commence Esmeralde.

-Oh, je connais vos origines. A tous. J'ai fait mes petites recherches… Passons.

-Et je fais quoi moi ?

-Oh, eh bien, Mademoiselle Cory, considérez que vous n'aurez rien d'autre, après votre refus. C'est de votre faute. Monsieur Veil, vous êtes le dernier.

Le regard froid d'Esmeralde se darde sur l'écran. Elle semble prête à tout démolir pendant un instant, mais elle laisse finalement tomber, et se rassoit sur son accoudoir en reprenant son éternelle expression blasée. Quant a Ernest, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde.

-Dix.

-Vas-y, vise toujours plus haut…, ironise Selah a voix basse.

-Arrête.

Son nez se fronce quand la réponse plutôt sèche d'Anissa claque a nos oreilles. Elle tourne sa tête, de sorte qu'elle ne voit plus que l'écran, et rien d'autre. Je me sens de plus en plus mal a l'aise, cette distribution se fait longue, mais longue…

McHorn apprend à Ernest qu'il est tombé sur le lot « creux ». Il ne gagne rien. La déception est visible sur son visage, mais il ne proteste pas. Il a compris que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'argumenter avec ces gens-la. Quand l'écran s'éteint, sans même que le Gouverneur ne nous ait salués, les hauts parleurs se mettent à parler a leur tour :

-Mesdemoiselles Madison et Juniper, veuillez vous rendre respectivement dans les salles C49 et C193. Un marquage au sol vous indiquera la direction à prendre.

De longues flèches jaunes et bleues s'illuminent quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux filles se regardent, puis leurs yeux convergent vers le sol : a ce qu'il parait, Selah doit suivre la bleue, Anissa l'autre. Notre doyenne nous adresse un petit signe de la main, puis part vers l'extrémité Sud du Stade. Juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse une porte, elle se retourne :

-Si jamais je… Si vous rentrez avant moi, passez voir si Almy va bien. Et assurez-vous qu'elle ne manque de rien.

-Qu'elle ne…, je commence.

-Ne… Promets-le-moi. Promets-le-moi juste.

-OK… Promis, je réponds, interloqué.

Son expression se détend un peu. Elle nous sourit faiblement, et sort de la pièce à petits pas. Alors que je la regarde partir, je sens le regard de Selah peser sur moi. Je pivote sur mes talons. Elle plonge ses yeux verts dans les miens. Je me rends compte que nos mains sont toujours entrelacées. Mais je ne veux pas la lâcher. Nous restons comme ca, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne cligne de yeux, se recule, et ne dise :

-On se retrouve ce soir.

Et elle me lâche. Elle s'éloigne sans un bruit dans la direction opposée à Anissa. Une fois qu'elle est hors de portée auditive, Ernest se met à ricaner.

-Beurk. Écoute, Mellark, avec les filles, y'a des trucs qui passent bien dans les bouquins. Les longs regards, les petits commentaires ambigus… Tout ca, c'est de la fiction. En vrai, ca dégouline de ridicule.

Je commence à penser que je préférais encore son espèce de mutisme, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Je me contente de siffler un juron entre mes dents, et de détourner complètement mon attention de lui. Les haut-parleurs retentissent de plus belle :

-Monsieur Mellark, veuillez vous rendre dans la salle C405, indiquée par le marquage au sol de couleur rouge. Monsieur Veil, Mademoiselle Cory, vous pouvez regagner vos chambres. Bonne soirée.

Les flèches s'allument tellement vite que c'en est presque ironique. Je soupire. Je n'ai aucune idée de quel enfant je vais rencontrer. S'il est en bas-âge, il y a peu de chances pour que mes nouvelles arrivent jusqu'aux oreilles de mes parents. En passant devant Esmeralde et Ernest, je réfléchis vaguement a quelques choses simples a leur faire parvenir, des trucs qu'ils n'ont pas vu a la TV… Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouve devant une grande porte en métal frappée de l'inscription « C405 ». Je pose ma main sur la poignée. Un léger bruit robotique retentit, puis une voix métallique dit :

-Mellark, Finnick. Candidat numéro douze. Accès autorisé.

La porte s'ouvre en un fracas métallique, et j'avance doucement dans la salle. Les murs sont nus, a l'exception de celui en face de moi, ou est accroché un grand écran blanc. Qui ne le reste pas longtemps. Un visage familier est soudain projeté dessus. Des joues rondes, de longs cheveux roux, deux grands yeux bleus.

-Ethel ! je m'exclame.

La fille ainée des Cartwright manque de s'étrangler a la vue de mon visage. Qui doit être tout bonnement ravagé par la fatigue et la drogue qu'on m'injecte. Ses mains viennent recouvrir son visage, et elle s'exclame :

-Finn ! Oh mon Dieu, tu vas bien ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux…

-Pardon, pardon… C'est l'émotion. On a tout vu à la TV, c'est… Je ne comprends pas…

-Nous non plus, mais écoute-moi bien, Ethel, je n'ai que trois minutes pour te parler, et je suis pratiquement sur que je suis sur…

Je touche discrètement mon oreille. La fillette comprend, et hoche la tête vigoureusement.

-Je t'écoute.

-Dis à mes parents que je vais bien. Dis-leur que… Que je vais essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible, il y a forcément…

Le mot « solution » me brule les lèvres, mais je m'abstiens de le dire à voix haute. Ethel abaisse subrepticement son menton. Elle a compris.

-Un moyen de gagner, finit-elle pour moi.

-Exactement. Comment vont-ils ?

-Euh…

Elle se tripote les mains avec nervosité.

-Peeta ne parle plus beaucoup. Il passe ses journées devant le poste, même les fois ou on n'y est pas focrés, à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Maman et moi, nous allons souvent le rejoindre. Leevy et Haymitch aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien nous avons été horrifiés quand le premier… (elle ferme ses yeux, secoue sa tête, et continue sur autre chose) Tu leur manque. Ta mère ne veut même pas regarder, elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée. Je suis montée une fois lui donner du thé : elle ne pleurait même pas. Elle fixait le plafond. Je…

C'est la qu'elle remarque la larme qui coule sur ma joue depuis quelques secondes. Ethel pâlit soudainement, et s'empresse de s'excuser. D'un geste de la main, je lui indique que ce n'est rien. Mais j'ai la nausée. Ma mère, si forte, réduite a l'état de légume par la faut de ce Gouverneur sadique ? Je lève mes yeux vers le visage d'Ethel. Je m'apprête à lui demander quelque chose, mais un détail de sa veste à manches longues me fait hésiter. L'un des boutons à pression rouge semble reluire plus que les autres. Je pense même le voir légèrement clignoter.

Une onde d'espoir parcourt mon corps, alors que je comprends de quoi il s'agit. Un dictaphone. On en utilise à l'école, lors des sessions de musique. Ils sont aussi petits qu'un ongle d'auriculaire, et ont une excellente qualité d'enregistrement. Ethel est en train de permettre à mes parents d'entendre ma voix. C'est un risque démesuré, mais la détermination que je lis dans son expression semble à toute épreuve. Lorsqu'elle voit que mon regarde s'attarde sur son dictaphone, ses yeux s'agrandissent de frayeur. Elle est morte de peur, mais je sais qu'elle remplira sa mission coute que coute. J'ai alors une idée :

-Après le commencement… Ils ont été gentils avec vous, les employés du Gouvernement ?

Ses yeux bleus vont de gauche à droite rapidement, comme si son cerveau était en pleine activité. Elle comprend au bout d'une fraction de seconde.

-Oui. C'est le vieux Deam qui m'a amenée ici. Il ne nous fera jamais de mal.

On ne l'a donc pas fouillée avant cette conversation. Bien. Le vieil employé dont elle parle est l'unes des rares personnes du Gouvernement qui se montre relativement sympathique avec nos familles. Vraiment sympathique, je veux dire, pas hypocrite comme tous les autres.

Je me rappelle vaguement d'un jour, plusieurs années auparavant, ou Rose était tombée d'une balançoire : il passait par la, et lui a pansé le genou qu'elle s'était éraflé avec une gentillesse non-dissimulée. Ma sœur l'a en affection depuis toute petite.

Ma sœur !

-Ethel… Et Rose ?

Les quelques couleurs encore présentes sur le visage de la fillette disparaissent complètement. Ses lèvres forment une moue peinée.

-On ne l'a pas revue depuis le premier jour des Olympiades. Elle est partie dans l'Eden, pour remplir son rôle de… Enfin, tu sais.

Mon silence lui répond par la négative. Elle inspire longuement, puis poursuit en fixant ses pieds.

-Son rôle de coordinatrice.

Tout d'abord, je ne comprends pas de quoi elle veut parler.

Puis je me rappelle.

« _-Alors ? Partant ?_

_-C'est… C'est une bonne idée !_

_-Je sais, hein ? Mr McHorn m'en a parlé par téléphone, je vais être coordinatrice des Olympiades ! Je voulais te faire la surprise : je pense que tu pourrais y participer._ »

Ma sœur est complice de cette boucherie.

* * *

_Bon, je suis désolée si ce chapitre est moins bon que les autres ! J'ai eu un mal fou a l'écrire, j'étais pas du tout concentrée (en même temps, y'avait les trois Seigneur des Anneaux qui passaient sur HBO, alors…)_

_J'ai une nouvelle qui va vous intéresser ! L'histoire prend un tournant tout nouveau : j'instaure un petit jeu qui sera décisif pour la suite._

_On va faire du sponsoring ! Je m'explique : chaque review-eur/-euse devra me laisser un palmarès de ses trois personnages favoris, dans l'ordre (1, 2, 3, bananes !). La première place vaut trois points, la seconde en vaut deux, et la troisième, un. Le personnage récoltant le plus de points sera dans le podium de la prochaine épreuve, et aura donc la certitude de ne pas être dernier(e). _

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? A VOS CLAVIERS !_

CHAPTER'S PLAYLIST:

_-_Sad_ (Maroon Five)_

_-_Represent _(Orishas)_

_-_Katherine Kiss Me_ (Franz Ferdinand)_

_-_Just a Feeling_ (Maroon Five)_


	9. 9: Gloomy Symphony of the Present

_Konichiwa !_

_Heu, alors je sais, mon retard est MONSTRUEUX, but hey, j'ai fait mon voyage humanitaire ! C'__était supercalifragilistiquexplial idocious, et si c'était à refaire, je le referais!_

_Merci a vous toutes et tous (genre y'a des mecs qui lisent ma fic TT_TT) pour vos reviews ! Sans vous j'aurais pas la motivation pour continuer !_

_Enfin, la je suis suppos__ée travailler sur mon TPE… Mais bon._

_Donc GRACIAS a _**Naivlys**_,_** Bekhy**_,_** Ru**_,_** Darling**_,_** Mariemarc44**_,_**MrqMrtlMVctVlmt**_ (j'avoue, j'ai copi__é collé, pour le coup xD), _**Aurlie**_,_** Fan de Twilight**_… Et tous les gens qui passent sans laisser rien du tout (vilains !)_

_C'est parti !_

_Ah, et le palmarès de ce chapitre donne les résultats suivants :_

_**1 - Finnick MELLARK (9 pts)**_

_**2 – Merle ROBINSON (8 pts)**_

_**3 – Anissa MADISON (6 pts)**_

_Finnick sera donc sauvé pour ce chapitre-ci, mais a l'avenir je vous demanderais de ne PAS voter pour lui, parce que… Bah, c'est mon narrateur, donc il peut pas trop trop mourir tout de suite, OK ? Merci !_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Un, deux.

-Finnick, on n'a plus de contact avec elle…

Trois, quatre.

-Depuis qu'elle est partie, on se pose tous des questions, tu sais…

Cinq, six.

-On… On ne sait pas si elle était au courant depuis le début…

Sept, huit.

-…Ou si elle est retenue à l'Eden de force.

Neuf, dix.

Je lâche mon bras que je pince avec force depuis dix secondes. Une marque rouge se forme lentement sur ma peau pale, et la douleur commence à se répandre a travers mes nerfs. Non. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'un cauchemar.

Ethel attend une réaction. Mais je suis incapable de lui en fournir une. Des filets de voix traversent ma tête. Et ils disent tous la même chose, le même son, le même mot.

_Trahison._

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dix fois, mille fois. Ces trois syllabes se répercutent sur les parois de mon crane comme s'ils formaient une balle, qui fait mal à chaque fois qu'elle frappe. Comme une ritournelle sadique et incessante, les voix continuent de siffler en rythme. Tra-hi-son. Tra-hi-son. Tra-hi-son.

-Finnick ?

-Rose.

La bouche d'Ethel s'ouvre, pour se refermer rapidement. Ses sourcils se haussent. Mais je n'y peux rien. Pour l'instant, c'est le seul nom que mes lèvres ont la force de faire jaillir de mon être.

Rose.

Ma sœur.

Mon bourreau.

C'est elle qui m'a poussé à entrer dans cette compétition. C'est elle qui m'a appris à faire du vélo. C'est elle qui conduit tous mes camarades vers la mort. C'est elle qui me sauvait de mes cauchemars, la nuit. Ce sont ses mains qui ont serré celles de McHorn lorsqu'il lui a proposé de l'assister sur ce projet diabolique. C'est son rire qui a illuminé mon enfance. Ce sont ses yeux qui me regardent perdre le contrôle de moi-même petit à petit. Ce sont ses cheveux bruns qui me chatouillaient le nez quand elle me prenait dans ses bras.

Non. Je refuse de croire que ces actes ont été commis par une seule et même personne.

Il y a ma sœur, il y a le bourreau. Chacun sa place.

Et moi au milieu.

_WIIIIIIIIIIIIOUUUUUUUUUUUUUW IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOUUUUUUUUUUUU UU !_

Une sirène stridente me fait plisser mes paupières. Mon temps de parole doit être écoulé. Miraculeusement, je trouve au fond de moi la force de lever les yeux, et de parler au visage blême d'Ethel.

-Mes parents, les tiens, Haymitch… Dis-leur que je les aime. Dis-leur que tout ira bien. Je te fais confiance, Ethel.

Ses yeux bleus reflètent une assurance un peu bancale.

-Tu peux, Finn. Et…

Elle hésite.

-Bats-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, pour toi aussi, tout ira b…

Noir.

La communication est coupée. Mais elle a été enregistrée. Mes parents entendront ma voix.

Mes muscles sont ankylosés. Je suis a genoux sur le sol nu, avec pour toute compagnie ces satanés voix qui continuent dans ma tête. Tra-hi-son.

Et soudain, un cri.

Terrifié.

Mes jambes se lèvent avant que je n'ai pu leur en donner l'ordre. Je cours comme un dératé en direction du hurlement aigu qui résonne dans les couloirs. Je ne sais pas ou je vais, et je m'en fiche. Parce que cette voix fluette ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne dans ce bâtiment.

Almy.

Droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Je sillonne les couloirs du plus vite que je peux. Je dérape, me rattrape, continue. Et j'arrive devant le petit groupe que forment mes camarades d'infortune. Maëlian et Mena sont autour d'Almy, et la serrent contre eux avec toute leur force. Apple s'accroche à l'épaule de Merle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ernest est pale comme la mort. Esmeralde et Victor ne tiennent debout qu'en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière eux. Et leurs yeux fixent tous la même chose avec horreur.

Le corps sans vie d'Anissa, qui repose au milieu du couloir.

Mon cœur rate quelques battements. Les voix se taisent. Rideau.

Qui… ? Pourquoi ?

Anissa. Peine de vie il n'y avait même pas une demi-heure. Anissa. Son sourire rassurant, évaporé a jamais. Anissa. Ses conseils pragmatiques ne résonneront plus à mes oreilles. Anissa.

Qui git sur le sol comme un jouet abandonné.

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour gâcher définitivement ma journée. Pour me convaincre que cet enfer est bien réel. Et que ses règles s'appliquent à chacun de nous, _no matter what_.

Mon ventre se contracte. Ma respiration se fait haletante. Saccadée. Irrégulière. Ces pervers n'ont-ils donc pas de limites ? Cherchent-ils a tous nous éliminer plus vite que cela ne l'était prévu ? Allons-nous tous tomber comme des pions aussi soudainement que ca ?

Des pas feutrés arrivent en courant derrière moi. L'éclair vert des iris de Selah n'a même pas le temps de rencontrer mes yeux qu'elle s'est déjà faufilée devant nous tous, et qu'elle tombe a genoux devant le cadavre de l'ainée de la compétition. Ses épaules se mettent à trembler. Son visage sur lequel quelques larmes ont déjà commencé à couler se tourne vers nous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?

Impuissants, nous la regardons sans lui répondre. Elle tremble encore plus. Et s'écarte du corps de notre amie en plantant ses ongles dans son crane.

Grésillement.

-Votre attention, concurrents. Nous souhaitons vous informer qu'a la suite d'un acte de rébellion envers l'un des membres du Gouvernement auquel elle parlait, la candidate numéro trois, Anissa Madison, a été disqualifiée des Olympiades de Panem. Merci, et bonne chance a vous tous pour l'épreuve suivante, qui débutera a trois heures demain après-midi, au centre de la piste d'athlétisme.

Le haut-parleur se tait.

Voila donc la raison de ce meurtre insensé. Notre camarade n'a tout simplement pas supporté une minute de plus sa situation. Je baisse mes yeux instinctivement vers son corps inerte, et manque de m'étouffer.

Le visage d'Anissa est crispé. Sa peau a un teint cireux repoussant. Je suppose qu'on a du la gazer, ou quelque chose dans le genre. L'une de ses paupières est close, l'autre laisse percevoir son œil gauche, jadis d'un noir de jais, maintenant terne et vitreux. Ses membres sont comme déboités, ce qui lui donne une position grotesque. Ce détail me frappe violemment.

Elle n'est qu'un pantin. Une marionnette dont le propriétaire aurait tout simplement coupé les fils.

Merle et Apple ont rejoint Selah par terre. Leurs jambes ne les portent plus. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol moi aussi. J'attrape la main glacée de mon amie, et la tire vers moi. Je l'oblige à détourner sa tête de la vision d'horreur qui nous est offerte, et la rapproche de la masse tremblante que forment les corps enlacés de Maëlian, Mena et Almy. Nos bras viennent rejoindre les leurs, et petit à petit, nous finissons tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Esmeralde est un peu réticente, mais finit par poser son front contre le dos de Victor, qui lui-même est appuyé sur l'une des épaules d'Ernest.

Calé entre Selah et Mena, je laisse mes larmes couler. Ce n'est pas possible. Les évènements se succèdent à une vitesse phénoménale. On veut m'anéantir. Aussi physiquement que mentalement. Peut-être espère-t-on que je devienne fou, après avoir compris que je ne reverrais sans doute plus jamais ma famille, que je regarderais, impuissant, mes camarades mourir sous mes yeux, que ma propre sœur m'a envoyé à l'abattoir, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait me sortir de cet enfer. Mes doigts se resserrent sur ceux de Selah. Non.

Je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir.

Il me faut tenir, il me faut leur prouver que je ne suis pas l'un de leurs pantins. Il me faut me battre pour survivre. Et mon combat commence maintenant.

Je me relève doucement, pour ne pas faire mal aux autres, puis je me dirige du plus courageusement que je peux vers Anissa. Non, ce n'est même pas du courage. Il me semble que c'est plutôt une sorte de justice qui doit être rendue. Je m'agenouille a ses cotés, et entreprend de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements. Mes camarades ont cessé de sangloter, pour la plupart. J'attire toute leur attention, et c'est bien mon but.

-Finnick, tu…

-Faites-moi confiance.

Apple referme sa bouche, et hoche doucement de la tête. Mes yeux courent sur le corps inerte d'Anissa. Mes yeux se ferment. Mon dégout doit être mis de coté. Pour elle. J'ouvre a nouveau mes paupières, et j'attrape un bras de ma défunte camarade –par la manche de sa veste, car le teint jaunâtre qu'a pris sa peau ne m'inspire pas confiance– puis je le positionne lentement le long de son corps. J'inspire longuement. Je dois le faire jusqu'au bout. Je m'attelle à son autre bras, quand je remarque que quelqu'un s'est activé a coté de moi. Merle. Ses yeux bleus rougis par les larmes me font comprendre qu'il pense la même chose que moi. Je serre sa main avec force, puis reprend ma triste besogne, tandis que mon ami se charge de la jambe droite d'Anissa. Maëlian vient lui aussi nous rejoindre, et finit notre travail en allongeant doucement l'autre jambe de notre ainée.

Le reste de notre petit groupe vient finalement se mettre en rond autour d'Anissa. Je prends avec douceur la petite main d'Almy, et la dépose délicatement sur le visage crispé de sa protectrice. Je prends soin de recouvrir sa main avec la manche de son sweat-shirt, puis je fais glisser ses doigts fins pour qu'ils ferment la paupière ouverte de la jeune fille. La petite métisse de l'Agricole plonge ensuite son visage dans mon cou, et je lui frotte doucement le dos. Je me rappelle de ma dernière conversation avec Anissa.

« _Si jamais je… Si vous rentrez avant moi, passez voir si Almy va bien. Et assurez-vous qu'elle ne manque de rien._

_-Qu'elle ne…_

_-Ne… Promets-le-moi. Promets-le-moi juste._

_-OK… Promis. _»

Un filet de sueur froide descend dans mon dos. Anissa s'était préparée à une telle éventualité depuis le début. Un gout salé remplit ma bouche. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre après son sacrifice. Je lui ai juré quelque chose. Et je me dois de tenir ma promesse.

-Tout va bien, tout va bien…, je murmure à l'oreille de la fillette lovée contre moi.

Elle ne pleure pas, elle. Elle a juste besoin d'une présence humaine et rassurante a ses cotés. Comme Anissa l'a fait avant moi, je la rassure en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux crépus. Selah toussote. Elle s'approche du corps de notre camarade. Cette dernière a l'air serein, maintenant. C'était mon but. Qu'elle ne parte pas comme eux l'ont décidé. Selah inspire longuement, puis commence à parler :

-J'ai l'impression qu'on l'a toujours connue, même si on ne s'est rencontrés qu'il y a quelques jours. Alors, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés devant son corps inerte, alors que le mien tremble encore. Je…

Elle inspire encore. Et reprend d'une voix qu'elle veut assurée :

-Je pense qu'un des hommages les plus simples qu'on puisse lui faire est le suivant : pour moi, un seul mot désignait Anissa. Exceptionnelle.

-Courage, ajoute Apple d'une petite voix.

-Rayonnante, dit Merle.

-Drôle, renifle Mena.

-Vie, chuchote Maëlian.

-Admiration, je murmure.

-Battante, dit Ernest.

-Ainée, déclare Esmeralde en essayant de contenir sa sempiternelle expression blasée.

Victor ne parle pas. Il se contente d'incliner son menton en direction du cadavre d'Anissa.

-Protectrice, finit enfin la petite voix d'Almy.

Silence. Mes yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher du corps sans vie de celle qui est dorénavant devenue la martyre pour laquelle je me battrais. Certains de mes camarades, derrière leur rideau de larmes, ont aussi cette sorte de détermination gravée sur leurs visages. Nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'être tristes. Mais nous pouvons continuer à nous battre. En se rebellant, Anissa a réveillé une petite flamme que je croyais éteinte a jamais a cause de cette drogue qui annihile nos êtres. Une étincelle d'espoir.

Mes pensées convergent automatiquement vers le petit pendu de Benno. En ce moment, j'aurais bien besoin de connaitre sa signification.

Mon visage est maintenant trempé. Almy s'est mise à pleurer elle aussi. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, et tourne lentement mon dos à ce qu'il reste de notre amie. Il est temps de laisser l'âme d'Anissa reposer en paix.

D'un commun mouvement silencieux, nous nous dirigeons tous vers nos chambres sans un bruit. Nous nous entassons en petits groupes chez les uns les autres. Selah, Merle et moi partageons notre couchette de fortune avec Almy, qui, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, s'endort en deux minutes. Calé entre la petite fille et Merle, je ne vois pas les heures passer. Est-ce que je dors ? Je ne me souviens pas.

Je sors de ma transe le lendemain, alors que l'alarme nous rappelant que l'épreuve suivante débutera dans une heure. Comme une horde de zombies, nous sortons tous simultanément de nos quartiers. En allant vers le réfectoire, je remarque qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'est encore changé en prévision de cet après-midi.

Sur les meubles du self, le repas doit être servi depuis un bout de temps, car l'horloge affiche 14h40. Personne ne fait un mouvement vers lui, cependant. Moi-même, je ne suis pas d'attaque à avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais je dois me reprendre dès maintenant, ou j'en serais définitivement incapable. J'attrape quelques fruits et un peu de pain, puis je les pose au centre de la table ou notre petit groupe habituel s'est installé. Esmeralde, Victor et Ernest ont repris leur attitude défensive, et se sont installés à l'autre bout de la salle.

Quelques mains hésitantes agrippent une pomme, une tranche de brioche. D'autres sont trop choquées pour aider leur corps à se nourrir. Car aucun d'entre nous n'a oublié qu'il ne nous reste que vingt minutes jusqu'à la prochaine mort. Vingt minutes. Il nous faut faire durer notre monde vingt minutes. Pour neuf d'entre nous, il continuera. Nous n'oserons pas remercier le ciel d'être encore vivants. Mais au fin fond de nos êtres drogués, l'once d'humanité qu'on a endormie ressentira une sorte de soulagement. Malgré nous. Et pour celui sur lequel le destin s'abattra violemment, trop violemment pour un enfant, le monde aura vraiment duré vingt minutes.

-On devrait aller se changer.

Tous les yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Qui a osé ouvrir la bouche en premier ? Apple rougit de la tête aux pieds, puis cligne de ses yeux trempés, et continue :

-Pour l'épreuve.

Oh. Hochements de tête. Comme des machines, nous nous dirigeons vers nos chambres respectives. Almy lâche ma main pour entrer dans la sienne, qu'elle partage avec Mena. Je la regarde s'éloigner. Elle a du cran. Elle survivra.

Une autre main entre soudainement en contact avec mon dos, cette fois. Je fais volte-face, et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, les deux mains de Selah passent autour de mon cou, et son corps tiède réchauffe le mien en quelques secondes. Je soupire. Quand elle parle dans mon oreille, son souffle chatouille mon tympan :

-C'était bien, ce que tu as fait pour A… Pour elle.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Oh. Quelques mots. Ca m'a semblé légitime. Mais toi… C'est comme si tu t'étais rebellé a ta façon. Ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à ce qu'on touche son corps. Maintenant, elle sera évacuée dans l'état que nous lui avons rendu, et non pas comme eux ont voulu le faire. Je trouve ca noble.

Silence.

-Enfin, tu dois pas comprendre la moitié de ce que je dis. Je suis fatiguée.

-Non, non, c'est plutôt clair, je souris. Mais c'est pas toi. C'est la faute de la drogue.

-Curieusement, je me suis sentie plutôt lucide dès mon réveil. Et depuis que j'ai avalé une banane, grâce à toi, je me sens encore mieux.

-Ca, c'est bizarre…

-Hum-hum… Par contre, je meurs carrément de soif.

Tandis qu'elle se détache de moi en marmonnant qu'elle va boire un coup, c'est comme si j'avais reçu un choc électrique.

L'EAU !

Comment a-t-on pu être aussi bêtes ?!

-Selah, attends !

J'attrape sa manche, et la tire à nouveau contre moi.

-Que… ?

-J'ai t…

Je me rappelle des caméras qui nous surveillent dans le couloir. Je l'entraine dans ma chambre, et verrouille la porte à clef. Merle est déjà à l'intérieur, en train de se changer, et hurle de frayeur lorsque nous déboulons comme des fusées.

-Héééééééé !

-Finn, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-L'eau. Depuis le début, c'est l'eau.

Mes deux camarades me regardent comme si j'étais devenu fou. En effet, si j'étais à leur place, je ne verrais aucune raison d'exalter comme je le fais.

-Pardon ?

-Je cherchais le moyen que les organisateurs avaient trouvé pour nous injecter cette saloperie de drogue. Ils la foutent dans l'eau !

Ébahissement.

-Putain, mais c'était tout bête…, maugrée Merle en se frappant le front.

-Heureusement que tu m'as stoppée, Finnick, j'étais partie pour siphonner toute une bouteille ! Mais comment on va faire pour survivre, si on ne peut plus boire ? demande Selah, dont les yeux reflètent son soulagement.

Je réfléchis – maintenant que mon cerveau marche – et prends quelques minutes avant de lui répondre posément :

-On se débrouillera. On ne mangera pas salé, sucré ou gras. Surtout des fruits, des féculents. Et ca devrait passer. Il faut… On doit prévenir les autres. Discrètement.

Mes amis hochent doucement la tête. Cette nouvelle information nous enlève une grosse épine du pied… Merle jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur, et dit d'une petite voix qu'il serait peut-être temps de se changer pour l'épreuve suivante, qui débute dans 20 minutes. Je commence à faire passer mon t-shirt, maintenant complètement sale, par-dessus ma tête quand la voix de Selah fige mes muscles :

-Et… Comment s'est passé ton entretient avec un enfant de ta Région, Finnick ?

Glups. J'imagine que, comme les miennes, ses pensées sont occupées par la mort d'Anissa, même si aucun de nous n'en parle. Elle a du faire le lien entre son prix, et le mien. Et c'est la que me rends compte que si le fait de ne plus prendre de drogue a ses bon cotés, il y a aussi des inconvénients. Mon cœur rate quelques battements quand la révélation d'Ethel me revient en mémoire, aussi claire que de l'eau de source.

Oh. _Oh_.

Mes poings se serrent.

Ces sadiques n'en ont rien à foutre, qu'on soit insensibles aux évènements de leurs Olympiades. Ils nous laissent un choix : boire et oublier, s'assoiffer et se souvenir. Le furtif sentiment de joie qui m'avait habité lors de ma découverte se fane, comme on souffle une bougie, comme on écrase une braise. Ce que nous pensions être un moyen de les battre à leur propre jeu n'est qu'en fait un stratagème pour nous faire entrer un peu plus dans leur danse macabre.

_Tra-hi-son. Ma-ni-pu-la-tion. Ex-ter-mi-na-tion. _

Je ne fais plus la différence que par les syllabes.

-Finnick ?

Les voix de mes amis se mêlent à la ritournelle terrifiante des trois mots dans ma tête. Opéra glauque, symphonie austère, mélodie de l'instant présent rythmée par des syllabes aux accents écorchés, stridents et rauques à la fois.

On a _tra-hi_ Finnick.

Finnick est _ma-ni-pu-lé_.

Et Finnick finira _ex-ter-mi-né_.

Les bouteilles remplies d'eau sur ma table de nuit me narguent. Mais non. Je dois me souvenir. Je dois être fort. Je dois choisir la difficulté à braver.

Tels étaient mes belles paroles quand j'ai rendu sa dignité a Anissa.

Quel hypocrite je fais, maintenant.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je veux replonger dans la torpeur si confortable qui annihile mes doutes et mes angoisses. Je veux choisir la facilité.

Je ne suis pas un héros. Ma main, fantôme de ce qu'il reste de mon être, s'avance malgré elle vers le liquide qui sera mon salut. Je suis faible et soumis. Le monde se rit de moi, Finnick Mellark, rendu demi-dieu contre ma volonté par la réputation de mes antécédents…

_SLAP !_

Douleur cuisante sur ma joue. Puis une certaine chaleur quand ses mains douces se posent sur mes épaules nues. Je pourrais presque me voir dans ses yeux verts tant ils brillent de colère.

Et quand ses lèvres chaudes entrent en contact avec les miennes, c'est mon corps entier qui s'embrase, et prend feu. _Swoosh_.

Avant que je n'aie pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Selah s'écarte, attrape d'un mouvement de main les bouteilles tentatrices, et sort de ma chambre a grands pas. La porte claque. Mon cerveau est en ébullition. J'ai encore le gout de ses lèvres épicées sur les miennes. Mes yeux sont les premiers muscles que je parviens à faire marcher, et j'aperçois très vite l'air consterné de Merle, qui a, comme Selah, déjà revêtu la tenue du condamné du jour (a savoir un pantalon léger et moulant, un T-shirt ample et des chaussures de courses fines et aériennes). Son regard bleu se pose sur moi, et il secoue la tête :

-Ca va… ?

-Uh huh…

-Je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas tout compris, la…

-Moi non plus.

Et quand j'enfile nonchalamment le haut de ma tenue, un sourire que je ne désire pas s'étale sur mon visage. Je mords l'intérieur de mes joues. Merle me lance un regard soutenu. Je lui dois quelques explications. Brièvement, je lui raconte ma discussion avec Ethel, et ses grands yeux deviennent vite tellement écarquillés qu'ils paraissent disproportionnés par rapport au reste de son visage fin.

-Ta sœur… ?! Mais comment peux-tu être sur qu'elle l'a fait de plein gré ? Peut-être que…

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Non, Merle, non. Elle n'aurait pas pu tant se faire rouler dans la farine. Elle est encore plus fine que moi pour deviner les choses, elle tient de mon père. Mais si ca ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on arrête d'en parler.

-Bien sur, bien sur…

Silence abasourdi.

-Tu veux un peu d'eau pour hem… Faire passer la nouvelle ?

Je souris tristement, et fais non de la tête. Pour l'instant, la tentation est partie. Mais de toute façon, le baiser de Selah m'a un peu fait le même effet.

Le baiser de Selah.

Après mure réflexion, alors que Merle et moi sortons de ma chambre pour rejoindre le centre de la piste d'athlétisme, il s'agissait de mon premier. Et il a fallu que ce soit dans ce contexte, dans cette situation, et que je sois en complète vulnérabilité.

Je me déprime.

Mes jambes m'amènent sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte jusqu'au lieu de l'épreuve. Une table ronde a été placée a l'endroit ou le reste de nos compagnons nous attendent. Nous sommes les derniers. Mais pas en retard, à en juger par le haut-parleur qui commence a grésiller seulement une trentaine de secondes silencieuses après que nous ne soyons arrivés.

-Bienvenue concurrents. Veuillez vous placer devant l'une des petites boites en métal que vous trouverez sur la table mise a votre disposition, merci.

Nous nous exécutons. Je me retrouve entre Merle et Apple, qui tremble de tous ses membres.

-L'épreuve de cet après-midi consistera en un jeu de hasard. Dans la boite située devant vous, vous trouverez un comprimé chacun. Neuf d'entres eux sont remplis avec du magnésium, qui n'aura pas d'effet notoire sur votre organisme, si ce n'est un regain d'énergie. Une seule contient de l'amiante, une poudre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avaler… Les comprimés sont opaques, aussi n'y a-t-il aucune différence visible entre eux. Veuillez les sortir de leurs étuis je vous prie.

Hasard ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une épreuve digne d'Olympiades. Mais personne n'ose protester, nous avons tous vu ce qu'il est arrivé a Anissa. Mes doigts font glisser le couvercle de ma petite boite, et j'en sors une gélule bleu électrique. J'ai peut-être la mort au bout des doigts… ?

-Sous chaque boite, vous trouverez un numéro. Je vais en appeler certains, et ceux qui les possèdent sont priés d'exécuter mes ordres, sous peine de sanction sévère. Numéro 4 et 7, échangez vos comprimés.

Je jette un œil sous ma boite. Je suis le 5. Almy et Victor procèdent à l'échange de leurs gélules dans le silence le plus total, puis c'est au tour de Merle – le 1 – et d'Apple – la 9 – de faire de même.

-A mon signal, vous ingérerez le comprimé qui vous est attribué. A mon top…

J'adresse un regard a Selah, postée deux places plus loin qu'Apple. Elle fronce son nez.

-Attention…

Si je meurs, je veux au moins pouvoir emmener ses yeux et sa bouche avec moi. Les deux choses qui me rendent fou et me sauvent de cet endroit en même temps. Mon vrai salut.

-Top.

Qu'a cela ne tienne. J'avale ma gélule tout rond. Je n'ai même pas peur, plus rien ne peux me détruire, maintenant. Je n'ai plus de sœur, plus de valeur, presque plus de cerveau.

Dix secondes.

Je me demande combien de temps met l'amiante pour tuer.

Vingt secondes.

Je ne sens toujours rien.

Trente secondes.

Je ferme les yeux. Et étrangement, une ligne d'une vieille pièce de théâtre de l'ancien monde me revient en tête.

THUD.

Un de mes camarades est tombé. J'entrouvre a peine mes paupières, juste assez pour apercevoir une masse de cheveux blonds qui git a ma gauche.

« _Sommes-nous nous-mêmes quand la nature accablée contraint l'âme à souffrir avec notre corps ?_ »

* * *

_Wala pour ce chapitre !_

_Au secours, je me suis couchée over-tard pour le finir alors s'il est nul, c'pas moi, c'est mes devoirs… TPE de merde, français de merde !_

_Celui qui trouve sans Google (oui, ca sort de mon cours de français !) de quelle pièce provient la citation qui revient à Finnick gagne… Heu… Mon respect ? _

_Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour les concurrents restants, à savoir Almy, Merle, Selah, Ernest, Esmeralde, Victor, Maëlian et Mena !_

_Bon week-end a tous!_

**DM**

_Playlist:_

_River _– Robert Downey Jr

_God Save the Queen_ – Sex Pistols

_Tell Him_ – Vonda Shepard

_Hold On_ – Michael Bublé


End file.
